KILLING TIME
by Tachibana Mio
Summary: Apa kau sebuah robot?/ Sakura mengingat kembali foto yang ada dikamar Sasuke/ Aku terlihat seperti seseorang dari abad dua puluh!/ tanpa peringatan Sasuke kembali mengecup bibir Sakura lagi!/ "Astaga!" ucap Sasuke dan Fugaku secara bersamaan./ "Tidak, aku tidak menangis," ujar Sakura sambil menghapus air matanya. "Bahkan aku takut untuk menangis."/ Chap 10 is Udate RnR Ya.
1. Chapter 1

Pada tahun 1992 sebuah Kapsul Waktu dikubur di sebuah kota kecil yang bernama Konohagakure. Yang rencananya akan digali kembali 100 Tahun kemudian. Namun baru 20 Tahun, tanah tempat Kapsul itu dikubur digali seseorang dan Kapsul Waktu itu hilang, diikuti kematian satu persatu kontributor Kapsul Waktu secara mengerikan.

Sebagai penyelidik, Uchiha Sasuke bertugas mengurai pembunuhan berantai tersebut. Tetapi Sasuke tiba-tiba saja dikejutkan oleh kehadiran seorang wanita yang mengakui dirinya adalah seorang penyidik dari FBI, nama wanita itu Haruno Sakura. Sasuke merasa takjub saat wanita itu berhasil menyakinkan dirinya. Bahwa penyelidik wanita itu adalah seorang agen FBI dari masa depan. Dari masa 200 tahun yang akan datang.

Haruno Sakura melakukan perjalanan menembus waktu untuk menangkap seorang penjahat dari zamannya yang kabur ke zaman Sasuke. Yang kelihatannya berhubungan dengan Kapsul Waktu yang raib itu. Keduanya, Sasuke dan Sakura saling bekerja sama untuk menyelesaikan tugas menyidik tentang pembunuhan yang terjadi. Dan saat Sasuke mulai merasakan debaran-debaran lain saat dirinya berdekatan dengan wanita itu, dia seperti merasakan hal itu lagi, dia seperti seorang pria yang jatuh cinta, jatuh cinta pada agen FBI itu.

Namun saat perasaan cinta itu menyergap, Sasuke seperti merasakan keraguan, keraguan pada wanita itu. Sasuke manganggap Sakura bukanlah seorang manusia? Semua tingkah laku wanita itu sangat terkendali seperti Robot, tapi badannya hangat dan lembut seperti manusia? Sebenarnya apa kah dia?

Selengkapnya ... silahkan membaca kebawah ... selamat membaca readrs sekalian

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Killing Time**

Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei

Ada baiknya jika saya mengingatkan, fic ini mengandung AU, OOC, dan cerita semau gw

Jadi bagi yang memang tak suka silahkan keluar dari halaman ini, terima kasih^

Author: Tachibana Mio

Pair : SasuSaku

Crime, Romance

**.**

**.**

_**Gedung pengadilan Konohagakure, Konoha 1 Januari 1992.**_

Sekelompok warga tampak sedang berkumpul, sekitar lima puluh orang sedang menyaksikan penguburan sebuah kapsul waktu, yang dikubur di sebelah tiang bendera di depan gedung pengadilan. Acara itu dihadiri oleh walikota, Anggota dewan kota, Hakim, empat pengacara, anggota komisaris kota, anggota satuan kepolisian, kepala polisi dan seorang pelatih basket. Beberapa wanita juga hadir di sana. Dan juga ada seorang wartawan dari surat kabar setempat yang tampak hadir untuk mencatat sekaligus mengambil foto penguburan kapsul waktu.

Uchiha Fugaku, pemilik toko besi, juga hadir bersama anaknya yang berusia sepuluh tahun. Mereka berada di sana hanya karena gedung pengadilan berada tepat di seberang jalan tempat tinggalnya. Anak laki-lakinya yang benama Uchiha Sasuke tampak sedang merapatkan jaket yang dikenakannya, karena embusan angin dingin yang menusuk kulit. Anak laki-laki itu dengan cermat memperhatikan setiap wajah orang-orang yang hadir di tempat itu.

Sasuke dan Ayahnya pindah ke Konoha sekitar lima tahun yang lalu. Fugaku adalah seorang duda dengan satu orang putra, dia tidak berminat untuk menikah lagi. Karena dia memang masih mencintai istrinya. Fugaku berniat untuk menyekolahkan Sasuke sampai keperguruan tinggi dahulu, baru kemudian memikirkan kembali masalah pernikahannya. Untuk saat ini dia ingin berkonsentrasi membesarkan putranya dulu.

"Tiga belas," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba dengan suara rendah.

"Tiga belas apa?" tanya fugaku tidak terlalu memperhatikan maksud anaknya.

"Mereka memasukkan tiga belas barang ke dalam kapsul itu, tapi menurut surat kabar seharusnya cuma ada dua belas barang. Satu lagi apa ya?"

"Kau yakin ada tiga belas?"

"Aku menghitungnya tadi," tentu saja sebelumnya Sasuke telah menghitungnya. "Apa ya benda yang ketiga belas itu?" ujar Sasuke lagi, saat itu sang walikota sedang meletakkan kapsul ke dalam lubang yang telah digali satu hari sebelumnya.

Setelah memasukkan Kapsul Waktu, Walikota mengucapkan beberapa kata sebelum menimbun kapsul waktu dengan beberapa tanah, setelahnya dilanjutkan dengan Si pelatih basket yang menguruk tanahnya sampai padat. Satu menit kemudian lubang itu sudah tetutup tanah.

.

.

Sambil mengigil kedinginan Sasuke menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan geliah. "Aku mau menanyakannya," ujarnya tiba-tiba, lalu bergerak mendekati wartawan yang sedang meliput. Sambil mengehela napas Fugaku mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Maksudmu apa?" ujar Shimura Sai sambil menatap Sasuke heran. Fugaku yang memperhatikan pembicaraan putranya itu dari belakangnya hanya menghela napas pasrah.

"Kapsul waktu itu," ujar Sasuke menjelaskan. "Di surat kabar dituliskan hanya ada dua belas barang, tapi nyatanya ada tiga belas barang yang dimasukkan. Aku menghitungnya. Aku ingin mengetahui barang ketiga belas itu."

"Hanya ada dua belas barang, tepat seperti yang ditulis di surat kabar."

"Aku menghitungnya," ulang Sasuke.

Sai melirik Fugaku. "Hai," sapa Sai pada ayah Sasuke sopan, kemudian berpaling lagi kepada Sasuke seraya mengangkat bahu. "Maaf aku tidak bisa menolongmu. Aku tidak melihat ada yang aneh."

Sasuke memandang kesekelilingnya dan langsung mengunci pandangannya pada sang Walikota. Bila Sai tidak bisa menolongnya, maka dia akan langsung bertanya kepada sumbernya. Dengan segera Fugaku menangkap bagian belakang jaket anaknya saat Sasuke mulai beranjak. "Jangan menggangu Walikota," ujarnya datar. "Itu kan tidak penting."

"Aku hanya ingin tahu."

"Kalau begitu tanya pelatih saat sekolah dimulai senin depan."

"Itu kan enam hari lagi!" Sasuke tampak ngeri karena harus menunggu sedemikian lamanya untuk mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak bisa dia temukan hari ini.

"Kapsul waktu itu tidak akan pergi kemana-mana," ujar Fugaku sambil kembali menarik belakang jaket Sasuke. "Ayo kita pulang, masih banyak pekerjaan di toko."

Sasuke melihat ke sekelilingnya dan dia merasa bingung saat menyadari sang Walikota sudah menghilang dari pandangannya dan si pelatih juga sudah pergi. Dengan perasaan kecewa Sasuke mengikuti ayahnya kembali ke toko.

**.**

**.**

Dan pada akhirnya, Sasuke memang tidak pernah bisa bertanya kepada sang pelatih tentang barang ketiga belas itu. Karena pada pagi berikutnya sang pelatih ditemukan tergantung di pohon halaman belakang rumahnya. Tidak ada catatan penting tentang kematian pelatih itu. Karena pihak kepolisian langsung mengambil kesimpulan bahwa sang pelatih murni bunuh diri.

Kejadian bunuh diri sang pelatih, sudah mengusir semua pemikiran tentang kapsul waktu dari pikiran Sasuke. Dia malah lebih memilih untuk menyelidiki kematian sang pelatih yang menurutnya sangat mencurigakan. Karena terlalu mengasikkan saat menyelidiki itu dia sampai membuat tekad untuk menjadi seorang polisi dan membuang pemikiran untuk meneruskan toko milik ayahnya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Killing Time**

Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei

Ada baiknya jika saya mengingatkan, fic ini mengandung, AU, OOC

Author: Tachibana Mio

Pair : SasuSaku

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**27 Mei 2012**_

"Hei, Teme. Kau tahu siapa yang menggali lubang di sebelah tiang bendera?"

Sasuke mendongakkan kenpalanya dari laporan yang sedang dikerjakannya. Sebagai seorang kepala penyidik, Sasuke memiliki ruangan tersendiri. Walaupun ruangannya kecil dan penuh sesak dengan berbagai berkas dan dokumen. Sasuke tetap merasa bersyukur karena masih bisa mendapatkan ruangan tersendiri untuknya.

Uzumaki Naruto seorang deputi dari kepolisian, bersandar di pintu ruangannya yang terbuka, ekspresi wajah pria yang tadi memangilnya 'Teme' menunjukkan rasa penasaran.

"Lubang apa? Disebelah tiang bendera?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Iya. Ada lubang di sebelah tiang bendera. Aku bersumpah lubang itu tidak ada di sana kemarin sore saat jam tugasku selesai, tetapi kini ada lubang itu di sana."

"Hmm?" Sasuke sendiri tidak menyadari kalau ada lubang di sana, karena pagi ini Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya dibelakang gedung pengadilan. Jadi dia tidak mengetahui kalau ada lubang di dekat tiang bendera gedung pengadilan, yang letaknya berada di depan gedung.

Karena penasaran akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk melihatnya dan menyimpan laporannya untuk dikerjakan nanti. Sambil berjalan ringan menuju depan gedung pengadilan bersama Naruto sesekali Sasuke mengajukan pertanyaan pada Naruto tentang kabarnya sekarang-sekarang ini.

Gedung pengadilan tempat Sasuke bekerja terletak di samping kanan kantor kepolisian dan dua lantai teratas gedung pengadilan terdapat penjara kota, dan letak tiang bendera berada tepat di sebelah pojok kiri dari lapangan, di depan gedung pengadilan.

.

.

Saat ini Sasuke dan Naruto sedang berdiri di trotoar, untuk memudahkannya melihat lubang yang berada di samping tiang. Di samping tiang terdapat sebuah lempengan batu granit yang terbalik di atas rerumputan dan juga beberapa tanah yang berserakan. Sepertinya lubang itu lebih dari sekedar digali.

"Lubang itu tadinya berisi kapsul waktu," ujar Sasuke, menghela napas.

"Kapsul waktu apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Ada kapsul waktu yang dikubur di sana... Dua puluh tahun yang lalu, tahun 1992. Aku melihat mereka menguburkannya pada Tahun Baru waktu itu."

"Apa yang disimpan di dalamnya?"

"Aku tidak terlalu ingat barang apa saja yang dimasukkan, kalau tidak salah ingat benda yang dimasukkan ke dalam sana tak ada yang penting. Itu menurutku!" Namun Sasuke masih mengingat betul kalau di surat kabar tidak memasukkan semua daftar barang yang dimasukkan ke dalam kapsul itu. Sebenarnya Sasuke masih merasa kesal karena tidak mengetahui barang ketiga belas yang dimasukkan ke dalam kapsul.

"Apa mungkin, anak-anak nakal yang melakukannya ya?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Ya, mungkin saja," ucap Sasuke sambil mengamati keadaan di sekeliling lapangan itu. "Hah?!"

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto yang terkejut dengan gumaman Sasuke.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Lihat di sini tidak ada jejak kaki sama sekali!" ucap Sasuke sambil memperhatikan keadaan tanah sekitar tiang yang berserakan dari atas kursi taman yang letaknya tak jauh dari tiang bendera.

'Seharusnya, paling tidak ada jejak kaki entah dimana itu.' pikir Sasuke. 'Tanah itu terlihat seperti meledak dari dalam dan bukannya digali dari luar.'

Naruto yang penasaran pun ikut naik ke atas kursi mengikuti tindakan Sasuke, dia berdiri tepat disamping Sasuke.

"Wah, hebat sekali," gumam Naruto. "Bagaimana mereka melakukannya? Aku jadi penasaran."

"Hanya Kami-sama yang tahu," ucap Sasuke sekenanya. Namun Sasuke tahu bagaimana mencari jawabanya. Karena penjara kota terletak di gedung pengadilan, setiap sudut gedung pengadilan pasti sudah dilengkapi dengan kamera pengawas. Jadi dia mungkin akan memeriksa kamera keamanan nanti.

.

.

Sasuke menatap keseberang jalan, ke toko besi yang pernah menjadi rumah untuk dirinya dan juga ayahnya. Setelah dia kuliah, ayahnya akhirnya menikah kembali lima tahun yang lalu dengan seorang wanita yang bernama Shizune. Namun Shizune tidak mau tinggal di atas toko, jadi ayahnya membelikan Shizune sebuah rumah dipinggiran kota Konoha.

"Letakkan pita pengaman di sekelilingnya untuk mencegah orang menginjak-injak tempat kejadian, aku akan memeriksa kasus ini" perintah Sasuke kepada Naruto.

Naruto hampir saja berkomentar bahwa kalau tidak ada gunanya melakukan hal itu. Tetapi dia hanya mengangguk menyetujuinya, karena Naruto tidak ingin sampai Sasuke yang melakukannya sendiri, jika hal itu terjadi maka Sasuke akan menjadi bahan ejekan teman-temannya di kepolisian. Setelah Naruto selesai memasang pita pengaman, mereka berdua kembali ke gedung pengadilan, saat sampai di depan gedung pengadilan mereka berpisah. Sasuke beranjak ke penjara, tempat disimpannya kamera pengintai. Sedang Naruto kembali ke kantornya.

**.**

**.**

Kumpulan kamera CCTV pengawas diawasi dan disimpan oleh seorang wanita yang bernama Sabaku Temari, Temari adalah tipe wanita yang benar-benar serius dalam menjalankan tugasnya dan juga terkenal cukup garang. Oleh karena itu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk membeli satu buah donat penuh krim dan dua buah cangkir kopi panas dari kantin sebelum menemui wanita itu. Dia berniat untuk memberikan donat dan kopi yang dibelinya pada Temari, sebagai langkah untuk menjinakannya.

Letak sel berada di lantai atas dan akses menuju lantai atas benar-benar dijaga dengan ketat oleh para petugas kepolisian, karena Sasuke adalah kepala penyidik jadi dia dapat dengan mudah memasuki daerah tersebut. Dan setibanya Sasuke di depan Pintu kantor Temari yang terbuka lebar, Sasuke segera melenggang masuk. Di dalam sana ada seorang wanita berambut blonde yang dikuncir empat sedang berjalan mondar-mandir dihadapan sepuluh buah layar hitam-putih.

"Hey, Temari..." sapa Sasuke lembut saat berjalan mendekati wanita itu, sambil mengangkat salah satu gelas kopi panas dan memberikannya kepada Temari. Temari menatap kopi itu dengan penuh curiga, lalu mengalihkan kembali matanya ke layar-layar dihadapannya.

"Apa itu?"

"Kopi."

"Kenapa kau membawakanku kopi?"

"Supaya kau tetap baik padaku. Terus terang, aku takut padamu."

Ucapan Sasuke membuat tatapan Temari kembali tertuju kepadanya. "Pembohong!"

"Oke, sebenarnya aku menyukaimu dan ini adalah caraku untuk merayumu."

Sebuah senyum tipis menghias bibir wanita itu. Dengan masih menunjukkan senyumnya Temari meraih cangkir kopi dan menghirupnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar-layarnya. "Mungkin akan berhasil jika aku belum bertunangan."

Sasuke mendengus kemudian mengulurkan donat yang dibelinya tadi dan memberikannya kepada Temari. "Ini juga untukmu."

"Sasuke, sekarang aku benar-benar takut padamu," walau berkata seperti itu, Temari tetap meraih donatnya dan menggigitnya besar-besar, menyebabkan krimnya yang berwarna putih meleleh keluar dari dalam.

"Sekarang, apa yang bisa kubantu untukmu?" setelah menghabiskan donat yang diberikan Sasuke, Temari menanyakan langsung apa tujuan Sasuke ke sini.

"Coba kau lihat tiang bendera yang berada di sana itu?" ujar Sasuke, menunjuk kesalah satu layar yang sesuai.

"Ya. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Ada lubang besar di depannya, di dalam lubang itu dulu ada kapsul waktu yang dikubur di sana."

"Dulu?"

"Seseorang menggalinya semalam."

"Hah, yang benar? Seseorang mencuri kapsul waktu kita? Aku tidak tahu kalau kita punya kapsul waktu, lalu bagaimana?"

"Aku ingin melihat rekaman kemarin sampai tadi pagi."

"Sebentar kuambilkan."

.

.

Tidak lama kemudian Sasuke sudah duduk di depan sebuah layar cadangan, memundurkan kembali kaset rekaman yang diterimanya dari Temari dan mengamati semuanya dalam keadaan berjalan mundur. Dalam rekaman itu Sasuke tidak melihat ada yang aneh dengan keadan sekitar tiang bendera sampai matahari terbenam, kemudian menghentikan laju kaset itu dan tertegun sebentar.

"Kau temukan sesuatu?" tanya Temari sambil terus mengawasi layar-layarnya.

"Tidak," sambil terus menatap gambar dilayar dengan cermat, Sasuke bisa melihat bahwa lempengan geranit itu masih tepasang di tempatnya dan tanah terlihat tampak baik-baik saja pada pukul delapan tiga puluh malam.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak?"

"Maksudku aku tidak melihat siapa pun."

"Jangan bilang padaku seseorang menggali lubang kapsul waktu itu seminggu yang lalu dan kalian tidak menyadarinya."

"Menurut rekamanmu ini, kapsul waktu itu masih berada di tempatnya saat matahari terbenam kemarin sore."

Temari yang merasa penasaran, memutar kursinya dan menatap layar dihadapan Sasuke. "Kalau memang masih ada di sana kemarin, maka siapa pun yang mengambilnya pasti akan terlihat di dalam kaset itu."

"Aku tidak melihat siapa pun," ujar Sasuke dengan sabar memajukan rekaman itu sampai waktu fajar kembali. Ketika ia menghentikan kaset itu, mereka melihat lubang di bagian bawah tiang bendera dan lempengan geranit tergeletak di sampingnya.

"Coba putar lagi," potong Temari, sambil berdiri di belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar mundur kembali rekaman, dan kali ini dia menghentikan rekaman tersebut beberapa kali untuk melihat kapan pengerusakan itu pertama kali terlihat. Pada pukul 2.30 pagi lubang itu sudah tampak. Saat dia menghentikan kembali, pada pukul 1.55 pagi, lokasi itu tampak belum terganggu.

"Sekarang jalankan dengan kecepatan normal," ujar Temari sambil menarik salah satu kursi.

Sasuke menekan tombol _play_ dan petunjuk waktu mulai bergerak maju. Tujuh menit kemudian Sasuke berkata. "Sialan, apa itu?" sebuah kilatan putih menyambar di layar. Lalu kilatan itu menghilang, begitu juga kapsul waktunya.

"Sialan, sepertinya seseorang sudah bermain-main dengan kameraku," ujar Temari marah.

"Kurasa tidak." Sasuke memundurkan kembali kemenit-menit penting tadi. "Lihat penunjuk waktunya?"

Bersama mereka mengawasi detik demi detik berlalu. Pada pukul 2.00 pagi, kilatan putih itu memenuhi layar. Pada pukul 2.01, kilatan itu memudar dan kapsul waktu itu sudah menghilang.

"Ini tidak mungkin," bentak Temari sambil berdiri dan menendang kursinya. Dia membalikan tubuhnya dan melihat kearah layarnya. "Kalau ada orang yang berani mengacaukan kamera itu, dia pasti bisa mengacaukan semua kamera lainnya, dan itu tidak mungkin terjadi."

Temari yang kesal berjalan mondar-mandir di belakangnya, menghembuskan napas api dari lubang hidungnya dan memaki tak henti-hentinya. "Aku pergi mengunjungi toko besi dulu," ujar Sasuke akhinya berdiri dan mulai melangkah keluar ruangan.

"Toko besi? Untuk apa kau ketoko itu?"

"Ayahku juga punya kamera keamanan," jelas Sasuke. "Salah satunya diarahkan ke pintu depan."

"Jadi?" potong Temari, setelah berpikir sejenak akhirnya Temari menyadari maksud Sasuke. "Oh, aku mengerti. Pintu kaca, kaca depan yang besar, tepat diseberang jalan dari tiang bendera, itu maksudmu?!"

Sasuke mengerdipkan matanya pada wanita yang sedang marah itu, sambil berjalan keluar ruangan.

**.**

**.**

Bel di atas pintu berdering saat Sasuke berjalan masuk ke toko besi ayahnya, dan saat Fugaku ayahnya sedang melayani seorang pelanggan menoleh kepadanya. "Sebentar lagi, nak."

"Santai saja." Ucap Sasuke sambil mendongakan kepalanya, memandang kamera keamanan dan mengikuti arah lensanya. Seperti yang dia duga sebelumnya, tiang bendera itu persis berada di seberang pintu depan.

Setelah pelanggan itu keluar toko, Sasuke mendekati meja kasir. "Ayah boleh aku melihat rekaman kamera keamanan toko ini," ujar Sasuke kepada ayahnya. "Seseorang menggali kapsul waktu tadi malam dan entah bagaimana orang itu berhasil menutupi pandangan kamera gedung. Kupikir kameramu pasti menangkap sesuatu."

Fugaku menatap kamera diatasnya, dan mengikuti arah kamera seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke sebelumnya. "Kurasa begitu. Aku tadi sudah bertanya-tanya kenapa garis polisi dipasang di sana." Fugaku merogoh kebawah meja, mengeluarkan sebuah kaset dan menyerahkannya kepada putranya. "Silahkan."

"Aku tidak tahu kapan bisa mengembalikannya."

"Jangan khawatir. Aku memiliki cadangannya."

"Terima kasih."

Sambil membawa kaset di tangannya, Sasuke kembali ke kantornya. Sasuke memiliki pemutar VCR. Sesampai di ruangannya Sasuke segera menyalahkan pemutar kaset itu. Dengan remote VCR di tangannya, dia memundurkan kaset itu sampai mencapai waktu yang diinginkannya, lalu dia menghentikan kaset pada saat waktu menunjukkan pukul 1.59 pagi. Gambar yang ditayangkan tidak begitu jelas dan kaca pintu membuat gambar tiang bendera sedikit buram, tetapi dia masih bisa melihat batu granit itu di tempatnya. Sasuke menekan tombol _play_ dan mulai menonton.

Pada pukul 2.03.17 tampak kilatan putih. Sasuke langsung menegakkan tubuhnya menatap layar TV, pada pukul 02.03.18, kilatan itu memudar. Kini lempengan granit itu sudah tebalik dan tanah dibawah tiang bendera sudah rusak.

"Sialan," gumamnya pelan. "Apa-apan ini?"

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Killing Time**

Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei

Ada baiknya jika saya mengingatkan, fic ini mengandung, AU, OOC

Author: Tachibana Mio

Pair : SasuSaku

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Pemeriksaan yang lebih cermat atas lokasi terjadinya pembongkaran kapsul waktu tidak mengungkapkan hal baru. Bagian lempengan granit telah diperiksa tapi tidak menemukan sidik jari satu pun di sana. Selain itu dapat dipastikan tidak ada jejak kaki sedikit pun di tempat kejadian. Semua ini sungguh aneh dan semua itu membuat Sasuke mati penasaran.

.

.

Saat ini, Sasuke bukan satu-satunya orang yang merasa penasaran. Temari pun juga sama, dia masih murka dan yakin kalau ada seseorang yang mengacaukan kameranya. Walaupun Sasuke sudah menjelaskan kalau kamera di toko besi juga menangkap hal yang sama.

Saat Kepala Kepolisian, Asuma Sarutobi. Memasuki ruang rapat dan mendengarkan tentang misteri lubang itu, dia meminta untuk diantar ketempat perkara, dia harus melihat lubang itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Dengan dikelilingi oleh sekelompok pengawalnya dan dua orang penyelidik lainnya, dia berjalan menuju bagian depan gedung pengadilan.

"Wah, lubang yang cukup besar juga," ujarnya kemudian sesampainya di lokasi.

"Ini pasti hanya ulah anak-anak berandal," ujarnya kembali setelah mengamati beberapa saat. "Orang lain mana mau melakukan hal sebodoh ini."

"Tapi bagaimana mereka melakukan semua itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kamera tidak menangkap apa-apa kecuali kilatan, ya?" tanya Asuma bingung.

"Begitu pula dengan kamera keamanan di toko besi Ayahku," tambah Sasuke.

Asuma memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam sakunya dan menyeringai kepada Sasuke. "Kurasa hal ini pasti membuatmu penasaran setengah mati, begitu bukan kepala penyelidik, Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Yah, memang," tanggap Sasuke serius.

"Kurasa ini berarti kau akan menghabiskan uang anggaran kita hanya untuk mengungkapkan misteri lubang ini?" Sasuke menanggapinya hanya dengan mengangkat bahunya saja. "Baik, aku akan memberikan ijin padamu. Dengan syarat kau memiliki waktu luang yang cukup untuk melakukannya," ujar Asuma dengan ramah saat dirinya dan semua pengawalnya berjalan kembali menuju gedung pengadilan.

"Yeah, aku mengerti," ujar Sasuke murung. 'Dengan ini penyelidikan lubang berakhir,' pikir Sasuke kesal, sambil menatap kepergian Asuma.

**.**

**.**

Karena tak bisa menyelidiki tentang lubang itu, akhirnya Sasuke kembali keruangannya dan kembali mengerjakan laporan-laporan yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya. Setelah beberapa jam bersibaku dengan laporannya, Sasuke berdiri dan mengambil jas dinasnya yang tergantung di dekat meja, setelah itu dia memeriksa sebuah tumpukkan dokumen pengaduan.

Saat dirinya keluar dari kantor, ada asisten Asuma yang berjalan melewati kantornya, nama asisten itu adalah Kurenai Yuhi. "Kau mau pergi kemana?" tanyanya sopan sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Ke tempat Danzo. Seseorang menerobos kedalam gudangnya semalam, merobek ban traktornya, dan membunuh ayam-ayamnya."

"Orang seperti itu memang pantas jika ban traktornya di robek, tapi aku tidak senang mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan ayam-ayamnya itu. Semoga tak ada hal yang buruk ya, semangat!" ucap Kurenai lalu berjalan kembali meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri.

Danzo adalah orang yang terkenal dengan adatnya yang buruk dan selalu mengajukan komplain setiap kali seseorang melakukan hal yang tidak disukainya. Dia adalah pria tua yang cukup dibenci oleh penduduk sekitar karena sikapnya. Oleh karena itu Kurenai mengatakan hal tadi pada Sasuke.

.

.

Sambil melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan lapangan parkir gedung pengadilan, Sasuke berbelok di _Seven Flour_, yang langsung mengantarkannya ke jalan bebas hambatan. Saat berhenti dilampu lalu lintas dan menyalakan lampu untuk berbelok ke kanan, dia melihat sesosok tubuh sedang berdiri di pekuburan, tepat diseberang jalan raya tersebut. Sasuke mengenal sosok yang sedang berdiri itu, maka dari itu dia memberhentikan mobilnya dan berjalan memasuki daerah perkuburan, untuk menghampiri sosok itu.

Dengan gaya berjalan yang santai, Sasuke mendekati sosok wanita yang sedang berdiri dengan tangan diatas sebuah batu nisan pualam putih. Tanpa menoleh Sasuke tahu apa ukiran yang tertulis di batu nisan tersebut : Yamanaka Ino, di ikuti dengan tanggal kematiannya dan kelahirannya. Setelah tepat berdiri disamping wanita itu, Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya di bahu wanita itu dan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun wanita itu menyenderkan kepalanya di bahunya. Lalu mereka menatap batu nisan itu dengan pandangan sendu dan juga sedih.

"Sudah tujuh tahun lamanya," ujar wanita itu perlahan.

"Aku tahu," ujar Sasuke lembut, karena dia juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang dirasakan wanita itu. Karena rasa sayangnya, Sasuke mencium kening wanita yang hampir menjadi mertuanya itu. Yamanaka Tsunade adalah wanita ramping yang awet muda. Berusia lima puluh tiga tahun. Dia adalah ibu dari Yamanaka Ino.

Sasuke membungkuk dan mencabuti rumput liar yang luput dari mata penjaga kuburan, sambil mengingat kembali hari di mana gadis yang dicintainya dikubur. Tunangannya, Yamanaka Ino meninggal di bulan Maret. Pada malam sebelum kematiannya Sasuke sempat menghabiskan malam itu bersama, walau mereka belum menikah mereka memang sudah tinggal di satu rumah yang sama.

Saat keesokan paginya, saat mereka terbangun di pagi itu, Ino berkata. "Kepalaku rasanya sakit sekalai. Aku mau minum obat dulu," ucap tunangannya itu sambil berjalan menuju dapur, sedangkan Sasuke pergi untuk mandi. Setelah selesai mandi dan memakai baju Sasuke berjalan ke dapur untuk menyusul Ino yang lama sekali di dapur, tapi apa yang Sasuke lihat selanjutnya sungguh membuatnya terkejut, Sasuke menemukan tunangannya itu sudah tergeletak di lantai dapur.

Ino, kekasihnya sudah meninggal dunia. Tanpa berpikir panjang Sasuke menelpon 911 dan melakukan napas buatan agar Ino kembali tersadar, walaupun mengetahui bahwa semua itu sia-sia Sasuke terus melakukannya. Setelah dilakukan Autopsi, Ino terdeteksi bahwa sebuah penyakit _aneurysm_ yang sangat parah telah meledak di dalam otak Ino.

Jadi kekasihnya itu telah pergi, di usia dua puluh enam tahun, dua bulan sebelum hari pernikahan mereka. Mulai saat itulah Sasuke selalu menyibukkan dirinya dengan bekerja berjam-jam lamanya. Tanpa pulang kerumah berhari-hari.

"Jadi, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Tsunade kemudian, memecahkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Aku sedang menuju ke rumah Danzo. Seseorang merobek ban traktornya dan membunuh beberapa ayamnya."

"Kenapa ada orang yang mau melukai unggas malang itu?" tanyanya tertegun. "Benar-benar kejam."

"Ya," ujar Sasuke. Dia mulai berdiri dan menghadap Tsunade. "Aku harus segera pergi." Ucapnya pamit pada Tsunade.

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya Sasuke di perternakan Danzo, dia memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di samping truk milik Danzo. Sebelum Sasuke mencapai pintu depan rumah, seorang pria tua rintih dengan tanpang kusut membuka pintu dan berkata, "Lama sekali sih," gerutu pria tua itu yang ternyata Danzo si pemilik perternakan itu. "Banyak pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan dari pada hanya duduk disini menunggu kedatanganmu."

"Selamat, pagi juga," ujar Sasuke datar tanpa memperdulikan omelan Danzo itu.

"Kau akan melakukan tugasmu atau hanya berdiri disana menyindir tak keruan, ha?" omel Danzo kembali.

Sasuke berusaha mengendalikan kesabarannya. "Kenapa tidak kau tunjukkan traktor dan ayam-ayammu itu kepadaku?"

Danzo berjalan sambil menghentakkan kaki menuju gudangnya dan Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang. Traktor yang bannya dirobek, terparkir di garasi yang menempel ke gudang dan dari kejauhan pun Sasuke bisa melihat bahwa rodanya kempes.

"Di sana," ujar Danzo, menunjuk letak parkir traktor dan kandang ternak ayamnya. "Cecunguk kecil itu membunuh enam ayamku."

"Apa kau berpikir kalau anak-anak yang melakukannya?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada kesal.

"Ya, mana aku tahu! Itu kan tugasmu, menemukan pelakunya. Kalau menurutku sih, pasti si Amakichi Choza pemilik toko traktor di depan sana, dia melakukan itu supaya dia bisa menjual ban barunya kepadaku."

"Kau bilang tadi 'cecunguk kecil'."

"Istilah saja. Memangnya kau tidak paham, ya?"

"Tahu kok!"

Dengan hati-hati Sasuke mengamati tanah di sekelilingnya. Sayangnya, jejak di tanah sepertinya hanya milik Danzo. "Kau tadi berjalan-jalan di sini?"

"Kalau tidak begitu, bagaimana lagi caranya aku bisa melihat keenam ban itu?"

"Kalau pun ada jejak kaki di sini, pasti semuanya sudah hancur olehmu."

"Kau sepertinya tahu tentang setiap jejak kaki dan mengatakan siapa pemiliknya saja. Aku tidak percaya sampah seperti itu. Jutaan orang menggunakan ukuran sepatu yang sama."

Sasuke tahu dengan jelas di mana dia ingin menempelkan sepatu olahraganya, agar tidak merusak setiap jejak yang ada. Di periksanya ban-ban itu, mancari sidik jari di badan traktor, tetapi dari apa yang terlihat, hanya ada satu cabikan di setiap sudut ban. "Apa asuransimu meliputi hal-hal seperti ini?"

"Tentu saja. Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak ikut asuransi di zaman sekarang, di mana banyak orang berpura-pura terluka karena dirimu supaya mereka bisa menuntutmu."

"Berapa jumlahnya?"

"Apa hubungannya denganmu?"

"Hanya bertanya saja."

Wajah Danzo mulai memerah. "Kaupikir aku yang melakukannya? Kau pikir aku merobek banku sendiri?"

"Kalau asuransimu bisa membelikan ban yang baru kenapa tidak? Dan kau membayar cicilan yang rendah, maka ini cara yang bagus untuk menghemat uang."

"Aku akan memanggil petugas kepolisian yang lainnyasaja!" gelegar Danzo marah. "Pergi kau dari rumahku! Aku mau orang lain ..."

"Aku atau tidak ada orang lain," potong Sasuke. "Dan tentang siapa yang merobek banmu, aku tidak tahu. Tugasku adalah mengumpulkan semua kemungkinan yang ada. Kau adalah salah satu kemungkinannya."

Lalu Sasuke melanjutkan berjalan menuju kebagian belakang gudang, berhati-hati untuk tidak menginjak sesuatu. Itu dia! Tanah tampak menggumpal. Sasuke mendekat dan melihat sebuah jejak kaki lainnya, seakan-akan seseorang berjalan dengan cara yang sama, datang dan pergi dengan mengambil jalan yang sama. Jejaknya terlihat lebih besar dari kaki Danzo.

"Bagaimana dengan ayam-ayamku? Apa kau berpikir aku yang membunuh ayam-ayamku juga? Coba lihat mereka!" Danzo mengikutinya dari belakang, masih berteriak-teriak murka.

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya. "Tolong jangan kau hancurkan jejak kaki yang ini juga. Mundur lah."

"Pemikiranmu sekarang berubah, kan! Datang ke rumah seseorang dan menuduhnya macam ..."

"Danzo..." desis Sasuke perlahan yang mulai kesal, dan pada saat Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya, tatapan maut yang dimilikinya membuat Danzo diam seketika.

"Coba kau perlihatkan ayam-ayammu itu."

"Baik. Lewat sini," gumamnya, melewati Sasuke, menuju kandang ayam kecil di samping pagar. "Lihat itu," ujarnya sambil mengancungkan jarinya. "Jumlah yang mati ada enam ekor."

Enam ekor ayam tergeletak di samping kandang. Tidak ada bekas darah, jadi Sasuke menduga seseorang telah mencekik leher ayam-ayam itu.

"Kau mendengar sesuatu tadi malam?"

"Tidak, semalam aku merasa sangat lelah tapi aku sulit tidur. Makanya aku merasa heran kenapa ayam-ayamku bisa mati tanpa suara-suara berisik. Tetapi tadi malam itu sangat aneh. Aku melihat Kilatan-kilatan cahaya yang terus menerus membuatku terbangun, tetapi aku tidak pernah mendengar suara guntur. Setelah tengah malam kilatan itu berhenti dan aku baru bisa tidur. Kurasa semua ini terjadi setelahnya."

"Kilatan petir?" tanya Sasuke, bingung. Dia tidak ingat ada petir.

"Sepertinya terlalu dekat dengan tanah, tidak seperti petir normal. Hanya kilatan putih, seperti lampu besar yang meledak."

Kilatan putih, pikir Sasuke. Kebetulan sekali. Apa yang terjadi dengan kotanya ini?

"Kilatan itu mungkin ada hubungannya," ujar Sasuke, "Di mana kau melihatnya?"

"Aku tidak melihat bagaimana cahaya itu ada hubungannya dengan kematian ayam-ayamku ini," gerutu Danzo, tetapi dia memutar tubuhnya dan menunjukkan arah datangnya petir-petir semalam. "Di sebelah sana. Jendela kamarku menghadap ke arah itu."

Danzo menunjuk keseberang jalan, tepat ke atas bukit yang tak terlalu tinggi untuk di daki, di sana banyak terdapat pohon-pohon besar dan semak belukar berduri.

"Kau bilang cahayanya cukup rendah," Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengamati bukit di depannya. "Seberapa rendah? Apa setinggi pohon atau lebih tinggi dari itu?"

"Tepat di atas pepohonan kalau tidak salah."

"Bisa menduga sejauh mana?"

Danzo menyipitkan matanya saat memandang bukit, "Kurasa, sekitar sembilan meter. Pastinya tidak lebih jauh dari itu, atau kau bisa melewati bukit itu dan turun ke sisi belakangnya."

Terasa masuk akal bagi Sasuke. "Aku akan melihat ke sana dulu," ujarnya. "Mau ikut?"

"Aku pakai sepatuku dulu."

Saat Danzo mencari sepatunya, Sasuke juga mengenakan sepasang sepatu botnya. Danzo muncul saat Sasuke selesai memakai botnya. Mereka segera bergegas menyebrang jalan menuju bukit. Suhu udara terasa lebih sejuk setelah memasuki daerah perbukitan dan itu membuat hati Sasuke terasa tenang dan nyaman.

Jalan tanah yang mulai meninggi dan punggung bukit yang semakin curam. Membuat mereka berjalan dengan hati-hati, Sasuke yang berjalan memimpin berusaha menembus semak belukar, memindahkan setiap batang pohon yang menghalangi jalan mereka, dan juga berjalan melintasi bebatuan dan mengelilingi batu berukuran besar.

Danzo yang berjalan dibelakang terus melihat ke sekelilingnya, berusaha memperkirakan jarak yang telah ditempuh. Sampai pada akhirnya mereka berada didekat puncak bukit, sejenak mereka berhenti. "Kurasa disekitar sini tempatnya," ucap Danzo kemudian.

Sasuke mulai mempelajari keadaan disekelilingnya dengan cermat. Tepat di sebelah kanan dedaunan sepertinya terlihat lebih sedikit, tetapi masih cukup padat untuk bisa dilewati orang. Sepanjang yang dilihat, tidak satu pun daun yang terlihat terbakar atau terganggu, tapi apa pun kilatan itu, pasti tidak berada cukup dekat sehingga bisa menyebabkan kerusakan. Namun tanah, sesuatu telah mengganggunya dalam cara yang aneh. Dia tidak bisa menemukan jejak, tetapi setumpuk tetumbuhan yang sudah mati telah terganggu. "Seseorang pernah kesini," ujar Sasuke kepada Danzo.

"Lalu."

"Namun mereka telah menghapus jejaknya, kira-kira apa yang telah mereka lakukan di sini?" Sasuke memutar tubuhnya, mencari sela dedaunan yang cukup lebar. "Tidak terlihat apa-apa dari sini. Kurasa semacam seluncur api mungkin diluncurkan dari sini, tapi untuk apa?" Sasuke mengendus udara, untuk mencium aroma sesuatu yang terbakan tetapi dia hanya mencium bau tanah yang menyengat.

"Mungkin para binatang hutan yang menyebabkan hal itu," ujar Danzo sekenanya. "Dan sepertinya kita di sini hanya membuang waktu saja."

"Kau benar," ujar Sasuke. Sasuke mulai berjalan menuruni bukit. "Aku hanya penasaran pada kilatan cahaya itu."

"Aku kan sudah bilang, itu hanya petir."

"Tapi kau tidak mendengar gelegarnya, ya kan? Dan tempat ini tepat berada di atas rumahmu."

"Kalau begitu mungkin memang ada guntur, hanya aku tidak ingat mendengarnya. Aku sudah semakin tua, pendengaranku sudah tidak sebaik dulu."

"Jangan coba main-main denganku. Dengar itu?" gertak Sasuke yang sudah mulai habis kesabarannya lagi.

Saat Danzo hendak melawan ucapan Sasuke, radio di ikat pinggang Sasuke mulai berbunyi.

"_Kode 27,_" begitu suara yang keluar dari radio itu. "_Kode 27; 2390; 10-76._"

Sasuke langsung berlari menuruni bukit. Kode 27 berarti 'Pembunuhan' ada orang meninggal dan 10-76 berarti seorang penyelidik di butuhkan. Dia mencabut radionya dan menekan tombolnya untuk memberikan kode 1-4 kepada sang operator.

"Hei!" Danzo berteriak di belakangnya tetapi Sasuke tidak memperlambat larinya dan malah mengacuhkannya.

Sasuke kembali ke mobilnya lebih cepat dari pada saat mendaki bukit tadi. Dengan cepat Sasuke segera memasuki mobilnya dan menyalakan sirine mobilnya. Dia ingin segera bergegas ke lokasi pembunuhan.

Sesampainya di sana. Di depan rumah kejadian ada sebuah mobil ambulans. Tidak ada satu mobil pun yang terparkir dijalan masuk. Saat Sasuke berjalan mendekati rumah tempat perkara, salah satu petugas Kiba menghampirinya. Ekspresi di wajahnya terlihat sangat serius.

"Ini rumah Sayu Hidan," ujar Sasuke.

Hidan adalah seorang pengacara yang baik. Dia berusia sekitar empat puluh tahunan, dia bercerai setahun yang lalu dengan istri pertamanya dan segera mendapatkan pendamping baru yang berusia dua puluh lima tahun.

Kiba mengangguk, "Dia ada di dalam," ujarnya, memberi jalan kepada Sasuke. "Saat dia tidak muncul di kantornya pagi ini, sekertarisnya menghubungi ke rumah tetapi tidak ada yang menjawab. Dan Sekertarisnya mencoba untuk menghubungi ponselnya dan saat tidak mendapatkan jawaban juga, Sekertarisnya langsung menghubungi istrinya, yang sedang berada di Oto untuk mengunjungi ibunya. Istrinya mengatakan dia telah berbicara dengan suaminya pagi ini dan korban tidak mengatakan ada rencana pergi kesebuah tempat sebelum ke kantor. Sekertarisnya merasa takut kalau dia terkena serangan jantung sehingga menelpon kantor kita dan aku diperintahkan ke tempat ini untuk memeriksanya."

"Kau yang menemukannya?" tanya Sasuke tajam.

"Ya. Pertama kali aku memeriksa garasi dan mobilnya masih ada di dalam. Kuketuk pintu, tetapi tidak ada jawaban," Kiba mengambil buku catatannya dan melihat isinya. "Aku datang pukul sembilan. Pintu depan dikunci. Aku mencoba baik pintu belakang maupun pintu kaca geser di beranda, tetapi pintu-pintu itu juga terkunci."

"Lalu bagaimana kau masuk?"

"Aku tidak masuk. Belum ada yang masuk. Aku kembali ke depan rumah dan mencoba melihat melalui jendela. Korban berbaring terlungkup di tengah-tengah ruangan."

"Kemungkinan serangan jantung."

"Tidak, anda salah. Ada sebuah tombak di kepala belakangnya."

"Tombak?" ulang Sasuke terkejut.

"Ya. kuperkirakan panjangnya sekitar seratus tujuh puluh senti."

Setelah penjelasan itu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk melihat langsung ketempat perkara, mereka berdua berjalan beriringan mendekati rumah dengan hati-hati, agar tak menghilangkan bukti ataupu jejak yang ada. Sesampainya Sasuke di depan rumah korban, dia langsung meneliti keadaan sekitar, memeriksa setiap jejak kaki yang berada dilantai beranda.

Sasuke menunjuk salah satu jejak yang sedikit ketara dilanti dan Kiba menjawab. "Itu punyaku."

Sasuke menanggapinya hanya dengan menganggukan kepalanya. 'Tidak ada jejak kaki lainnya,' pikir Sasuke dengan terus mengamati.

Menurut penjelasan Kankuro tadi, Hidan dan istrinya biasa masuk dan pergi melalui garasi. Setelah puas dan tak mendapatkan jejak kaki lainnya di beranda, Kiba membimbing Sasuke kejejeran jendela di sebelah kiri.

Salah satu jendela dibagian kiri gordennya sedikit tersingkap, jadi Sasuke bisa melihat bagian dalam rumah melalui celah gorden yang terbuka. Tampak keadaan di dalam rumah lampu masih menyala. Di sana, di atas karpet hijau seorang pria terbaring tengkurap, dengan bagian leher belakangnya tertancap tombak. Posisi wajahnya yang agak sedikit menghadap jendela tempat Sasuke mengintip, membuat Sasuke dapat melihat mata Hidan yang terbuka lebar dan menatap lurus, darah mengalir keluar dari mulutnya yang tebuka dan menggenang di sekeliling kepalanya.

Dan berdasarkan pengamatanya, Sasuke tak melihat ada benda yang terganggu disekitar tempat korban berada dan juga keadaan semua pintu rumah terkunci.

Tak lama kemudian tiga buah mobil polisi yang menggunakan sirine baru saja tiba, dari arah gerbang Shikamaru berjalan bergegas menghapiri Sasuke dengan membawa kotak peralatannya. "Ada apa ini?" tanyanya pada Sasuke.

"TKP-nya bersih," jawab Sasuke, melangkah mundur. "Belum ada orang yang masuk ke dalam."

"Yang benar? Baguslah kalau begitu. Coba kita lihat apa yang bisa aku temukan."

Sasuke memberikan waktu kepada Shikamaru untuk mengumpulkan bukti disekitar halaman depan maupun belakang rumah korban, sehingga dia sedikit menjauh dari halaman membiarkan Shikamaru mengerjakan tugasnya.

Tugas untuk mengumpulkan bukti adalah proses yang mengesalkan bagi Sasuke, karena hal itu membutuhkan kesabaran yang tinggi sedangkan dia tak meiliki kesabaran itu. Jadi dia membiarkan Shikamaru menyelesaikan tugasnya. Dan Shikamaru sendiri dengan teliti memeriksa setiap keadaan sekitar beberapa kali, guna untuk mencari jejak kaki lain, bekas ban mobil atau apa pun itu yang dapat ditemukan dan difotonya.

Setelah sepuluh menit berlalu akhirnya Shikamaru memberi tanda kalau dia sudah selesai menyelidiki bagian luar rumah, dan membawa kembali peralatannya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam mobil. Sasuke dan salah satu rekannya, Tenten yang baru saja tiba di lokasi. Mencoba untuk mengotak atik semua pintu kaca geser yang telah dilapisi oleh balok pengaman.

Akhirnya karena merasa frustasi tidak dapat membuka salah satu pintu, Sasuke meminta alat pendobrak pintu untuk merobohkan pintu rumah. Sasuke memilih pintu belakang sebagai pintu yang akan dirobohkannya dan yang juga akan menjadi jalan masuk, karena tempat itu paling jauh dari lokasi kejahatan.

.

.

Saat pintu belakang telah dibuka Sasuke dengan paksa, Shikamaru, Tenten dan tim dari forensik pun segera memasuki rumah korban. Hal pertama yang di catat oleh Sasuke saat memasuki rumah ini adalah pintu yang baru saja dirobohkannya terkunci gembok yang kokoh. Begitu juga pintu depannya. Tetapi keadaan rumah itu kosong.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" gumam Tenten yang dapat didengar Sasuke. "Semua pintu dikunci dan tidak ada orang lain di sini. Mustahil korban menusuk dirinya sendiri."

"Garasi," ujar Sasuke. "Alat pembuka pintu garasi mungkin tidak akan ditemukan di dalam mobil. Pastikan Shikamaru mencari sidik jari di mobil," itu adalah satu-satunya cara si pembunuh keluar dari rumah ini.

Tenten menghampiri Shimaru bertanya sebentar dan segera berjalan mendekati Sasuke untuk berkata. "Tidak ada alat pembuka, mobil itu jenis mobil keluaran terbaru yang dilengkapi alat pembuka garasi di dalamnya. Kemungkinan korban tak memiliki alat pengontrol lainnya."

"Pasti punya. Kita akan menanyakannya ini pada istrinya ananti. Oh, ya! Apakah sudah ada yang menghubungi istrinya?"

"Sekarang dia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang." Jawab Kiba menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Dia mungkin belum mengetahui tentang kematian suaminya, katakan padanya kalau dia tak bisa tinggal di sini. Pastikan kalau dia benar-benar sudah dihubungi."

.

.

Setelahnya Sasuke berjalan menyusuri bagian dapur. Melihat-lihat hal yang bisa dijadikannya petunjuk. Di dapur dia menemukan sebuah cangkir kopi yang diletakkan di dalam bak cuci bersama dengan mangkuk sereal dan sebatang sendok. Ini adalah sarapan untuk satu orang, menandakan kalau korban memang sedang sendirian. Lalu Sasuke melanjutkan melihat kedalam keranjang sampah, di sana tampak kotak makan malam yang bisa dipanaskan di _microwave_.

Setelah puas di dapur Sasuke melanjutkannya ke lantai dua rumah korban. Di lantai atas, hanya terdapat satu kamar tidur dengan satu ranjang tidur yang sepertinya habis ditiduri dan belum dirapihkan. Di sisi kanan pintu kamar terdapat kamar mandi yang pintunya sedikit terbuka, Sasuke memasuki kamar mandi itu, di dalam dia menemukan satu sikat gigi yang diletakkan digagang _wastafel_ dan juga satu buah mesin pencukur jenggot. Dari semua tanda yang ditemukannya, menunjukkan bahwa korban memang sedang sendirian di rumah. Tetapi sepertinya ada orang lain yang telah masuk, mungkin seseorang yang korban kenal.

.

.

Karena tidak menemukan sesuatu yang janggal, Sasuke memutuskan untuk langsung melihat korban. Dengan berjongkok di sisi kanan korban Sasuke memperhatikan kondisi korban dan juga tombak yang masih tertancap dileher belakang korban.

Sementara itu Shikamaru yang sedang mengidentifikasi korban, bekerja dengan hati-hati. Dengan menggunakan _vakum_ genggamnya Shikamaru menyedot benang dan rambut dari atas karpet. Berikutnya dia memeriksa mayat, mencari petunjuk yang mungkin bisa ditemukannya.

Sedangkan Tenten berjongkok di samping Sasuke. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tombak ini," jawab Sasuke. "Dan cara kerjanya."

"Misalnya?"

"Aku bukan ahli tombak, tapi menurut pemikiranku tombak bisa digunakan dalam dua cara. Pertama kita menusuknya, atau kita melemparkannya dalam jarak tertentu. Kedua cara itu, hampir tidak mungkin menyebabkan luka yang tegak lurus. Jadi tusukannya mungkin mengarah keatas atau mengarah ke bawah. Petugas autopsi yang bisa memastikan lukanya, tetapi aku melihat seakan-akan tombak ini mengarah sedikit kebawah."

"Ditusuk ke bawah? Dengan begitu kita bisa memperkirakan tinggi sang pelaku?"

"Ya, begitu. Tapi jika tombak ini dilempar. Sebuah tombak yang dilempar pasti arahnya sedikit melengkung, ya kan?" sasuke membuat gerakan tangan seperti melemparkan sebuah tombak dan membayangkan alur tombaknya, dan Tenten hanya mengangguk setuju.

Tenten mengamati tubuh yang tergeletak di atas gumpalan darah yang sudah mengental dan menghitam itu. "Darahnya tidak terlalu banyak, pasti dia langsung mati di tempat."

"Melihat lokasi tombak ini, kurasa benda ini langsung membunuhnya," gumam Sasuke sambil memikirkan cara kerja sebuah tombak. "Logikanya, dia ditusuk oleh tombak ini. Pemilihan senjata yang cukup janggal, tetapi metode yang biasa. Tapi bila tombak ini dilemparkan, di mana tempat berdiri pembunuh itu sehingga bisa mendapatkan sudut pandang yang jelas pada si korban?"

Tenten menunjuk ke beranda di bawah pintu masuk yang luas ke ruangan duduk itu. "Dia pasti ada di sana."

"Kecuali kalau korban membalikkan tubuhnya, kemudian terjatuh, dalam kasus ini sang pembunuh sedang berdiri di depan jendela yang itu," Sasuke menunjuk ke salah satu jendela yang berada disampingnya. "Mengingat ukuran ruangan ini dan juga panjang tombak, pelaku pastinya tidak ingin berada dalam jarak yang lebih dekat lagi dari si korban. Jadi kita memiliki dua kemungkinan, dan kita harus menaruh perhatian yang sama besar terhadap keduanya."

"Bagaimana bila korban tidak sempat membalikkan tubuh seratus delapan puluh derajat?"

"Menurutku," ujar Shikamaru menjawab pertanyaan Tenten dari posisinya yang masih mengindentifikasi korban. "Bila korban berputar sembilan puluh derajat maka si korban ini tidak mungkin berada dalam posisi terlungkup. Dia pastinya akan jatuh tergeletak. Kalau kita melihat dari posisi korban jatuh, sepertinya dia terjatuh wajahnya dulu."

"Bila aku menelusurinya lebih lanjut," ujar Sasuke. "Aku akan bertanya-tanya apakah istri korban melakukan telepon pagi ini untuk memastikan apakah suaminya masih berada di rumah."

Tenten mengerutu. Sudah menjadi hal biasa bahwa pasangan akan menjadi tersangka nomor satu, paling tidak pada awal penyelidikan. Semakin dekat kita dengan seseorang, maka semakin besar kita akan membunuh atau dibunuh oleh orang itu. "Kau menduga istrinya yang menyewa seseorang untuk membunuh suaminya sendiri?"

"Bisa saja, bukan?" jawab Sasuke. Sambil membalikkan pertanyaannya.

"Ya, bisa saja. Tapi kita membutuhkan informasi dan bukti yang lebih akurat untuk menuduh seseorang sebagai pelakunya!"

"Ya benar, kita memerlukan sebuah bukti," ucap Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Killing Time**

Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei

Ada baiknya jika saya mengingatkan, fic inimengandung hal AU, OOC

Author: Tachibana Mio

Pair : SasuSaku

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sementara Sasuke, Tenten dan Shikamaru sedang berdebat tentang siapa pelaku pembunuhan itu. Di suatu tempat, yang letaknya tak jauh dari lokasi pembunuhan. Seorang wanita berambut bubbel gum sedang mengamati bagian luar lokasi yang penuh dengan mobil patroli kepolisian, dari dalam mobilnya. Dengan menyandang tas dibahunya, wanita itu keluar dari dalam mobil dengan membawa sebuah kamera ditangannya.

Sesekali dia mengambil beberapa foto dengan gerakan cepat. Dengan santainya wanita itu berjalan melewati garis polisi yang telah terpsang di depan gerbang. Wanita itu melangkah memasuki halaman belakang rumah tanpa menimbulkan suara, dengan terus memotretkan kameranya. Wanita itu sangat berharap, agar dia tak menemukan sesuatu yang akan menuntunnya ke Si pelaku pembunuhan. Berjalan perlahan wanita ini mengelilingi rumah, memeriksa setiap keadaan yang ada dan mencatatnya dalam buku yang dibawanya.

Dia mencatat seperti, jumlah pintu dan jendela yang ada dilokasi pembunuhan, ukuran semak belukar yang tumbuh dibawah jendela, dan jarak tanah dari setiap jendela. Dibagian belakang rumah korban pembunuhan, wanita itu dapat melihat sebuah pintu kecil yang merupakan akses untuk masuk ke ruang bawah tanah.

Dengan hati-hati dan teliti wanita itu memperhatikan setiap jejak kaki dan sidik jari yang ada yang mungkin tertinggal. Sesampainya di depan pintu masuk, wanita itu mengeluarkan senter kecil yang diarahkan ke lubang kunci.

'Tak ada bekas goresan atau paksaan,' pikir wanita itu.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda yang membuat wanita ini yakin, kalau dia berada di jalur yang tepat. Sehingga dia ingin segera bergegas menjuhi tempat ini. Tapi saat ingin pergi dari lokasi ini, seseorang mengagetkannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Nona?"

Suara yang dalam itu muncul tepat dari belakang dan itu sangat mengejutkan wanita itu, hampir saja wanita itu menjerit, untung dia memiliki pengendalian diri yang baik.

"Untung saja aku tidak memiliki jantung yang lemah," gumam wanita itu pelan.

"Jawab pertanyaanku," ujar pria itu datar dan matanya yang berwarna hitam berkilatan tajam.

Setelah memperhatikan pria yang telah mengagetkanya tadi. Wanita itu menyimpulkan bahwa pria yang berada dihadapannya ini, betubuh tinggi dan berbahu lebar. Untuk pakaiannya, pria itu memakai celana jins, sepatu bot dan juga jaket biru di atas kemeja berwarna putihnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna biru kehitaman agak sedikit mencuat di bagian belakang, satu kata yang wanita ini katakan pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa pria yang ada dihadapaannya ini adalah pria yang tampan.

.

.

Melihat keraguan pada wanita dihadapannya, pria itu menggerakkan tangannya dengan sengaja, untuk membuka jaketnya dan menunjukkan lencana yang dikaitkan di ikat pinggangnya, begitu juga pistol besar yang berada di tempatnya. "Kalau kau wartawan," ujar pria itu tajam. "Kau sedang dalam masalah besar, nona."

Dengan disengaja pula, wanita itu membuka sebagian jaketnya untuk menunjukkan senjata miliknya pada pria dihadapannya. Dan dia juga menunjukkan lencana yang dimilikinya.

"Haruno Sakura, FBI," ujar wanita itu tegas.

Dengan gerakan mantap Sakura mengulurkan tangan. Tapi sayang pria dihadapannya ini malah mengerutkan alis matanya, dia seperti terlihat kebingungan dan juga kesal.

"Terakhir kali kucek, pembunuhan bukanlah urusan FBI, begitu bukan? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sakura mengangkat bahu dan menarik kembali uluran tangannya. "Aku hanya mengikuti jejak," ujarnya pelan. "Ada serangkaian penyerangan terhadap beberapa pengacara dan hakim, dan aku berpikir semua itu dilakukan oleh orang yang sama. Seorang hakim di Sunagakure terbunuh tahun kemarin, kau pasti tahu, kan? Jadi kami memutuskan untuk mengikuti setiap kejahatan yang memungkinkan ada hubungannya dengan pembunuhan itu, guna untuk mencari petunjuk. Karena sejauh ini kami tidak begitu beruntung," Sakura melirik sejenak rumah tempat ditemukannya mayat. "Tuan Hidan, pemilik rumah ini adalah seorang pengacara, kan? jadi aku dikirim ke sini. Aku tidak berminat untuk mengambil alih penyelidikan kau. Jadi aku berharap kau dapat menolongku."

"Jadi kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku dulu?" tanyanya. Masih dengan pandangan menusuk nan tajam.

"Aku baru saja hendak untuk datang ketempatmu. Tadi aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat tempat kejadian terlebih dahulu. Aku tidak berminat untuk masuk ke dalam dan aku juga sangat berhati-hati saat menyelidik tadi, jadi kurasa tak ada bukti yang kuhancurkan," diam-diam Sakura menarik napas panjang dan kemudian memberikan senyum tipis sambil menjulurkan tangannya kembali. "Coba kita mulai dari awal lagi. Aku Haruno Sakura, FBI."

Setelah merasa ucapan Sakura adalah kebenaran, pria itu menyambut uluran tangan Sakura. "Uchiha Sasuke, kepala penyidik."

Belum sempat mereka melepaskan gengamannya, sebuah suara pecahan yang keras membelah udara dan serpihan kayu meledak dari dinding tepat disamping tempat Sakura berdiri. Halaman belakang ini tak menyediakan tempat berlindung yang cukup baik, menyebabkan mereka berdua mencari tempat persembunyian bersama.

Keduanya berlari keujung rumah. Sasuke mendorong paksa tubuh Sakura dengan kencang ke dinding rumah, membutnya tersentak di dinding. Akibat Sasuke menyentakknya kedinding dengan paksa, membuat bahu Sakura nyeri. Tapi rasa sakit itu tak diperdulikannya, karena Sakura segera merogoh tasnya untuk mengambil pistol otomatisnya.

Sasuke sendiri pun juga sudah mengeluarkan pistolnya, diarahkan keatas sambil sesekali mengintip dengan cepat dari sudut rumah. "Ck, rupanya ada orang yang tidak menginginkan kehadiranmu di sini," ujar Sasuke dengan terus mengintip arah datangnya peluru tadi.

Setelah dirasanya aman, Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah radio dari ikat pinggangnya. "_Kode 28 10-00, 2390._" Perlahan Sasuke melirik Sakura. "Tenang saja, pasukan akan segera tiba satu menit lagi."

"Begitu, kah?"

"Siapa yang tahu kau akan ketempat ini?" tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan dari Sakura

"Tidak ada. Tidak di lokasi ini dan tidak pada saat ini."

"Lalu kenapa peluru itu di arahkan kepadamu?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Selang beberapa menit berlalu, Sasuke tetap menempelkan tubuhnya di dinding rumah, melihat sekeliling seakan berniat untuk tetap berada di sana sampai pasukannya tiba.

Tapi tidak untuk Sakura dia merasa kesal karena terus ditekan ke dinding, dia ingin melihat siapa penembak tadi, maka dari itu dia berkata.

"Bukankah kita harus mengejar penembak, itu?" tanya Sakura kesal, mencoba mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang berat. Dia harus mengetahui siapa yang telah menembaknya dan apakah misinya ini telah bocor. Apakah ini sebabnya Kabuto gagal dan Aburame Shino tewas?

"Kau diamlah di sini, biar aku saja yang mengejarnya," ujar Sasuke. Segera keluar dari balik dinding rumah sambil menodongkan pistolnya kearah depan.

Sakura yang terlepas dari cengkraman tangan Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang sama, tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Sasuke tadi. Sasuke yang menyadari Sakura berada di depannya, menarik lengan wanita berambut bubble gum itu dengan kasar, dan menyentakkan tubuh Sakura kembali ke dinding.

"Jangan! Aku tidak melihat gerakan, jadi aku tidak bisa menentukan lokasi Si pelaku berada. Diam saja di sini."

"Aku ini seorang agen _Federal_," ucap Sakura dengan tegas.

Dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya, Sakura berusaha melepaskan kembali cengkraman keras Sasuke. Tapi usahanya tetaplah sia-sia, karena lengan Sasuke sangat erat menekannya ke dinding rumah.

"Ya benar, dan aku tidak mau duduk di balik meja mengerjakan setumpuk pekerjaan, untuk menerangkan bagaimana kau bisa tertembak. Pekerjaanku itu sudah banyak, jadi jangan ditambahin lagi," ucap Sasuke sedikit ketus.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya karena ucapan Sasuke. Karena tak dapat lepas dari cengkaraman kuat itu. Sakura memikirkan situasi yang terjadi saat ini, mata _emerald_-nya yang cerah dia pincingkan saat menatap lelaki di depannya ini.

'Aku tak boleh membuat pria ini marah padaku,' pikir Sakura. 'Tapi biar bagaimanapun juga aku harus mengetahui siapa yang berusaha untuk menembakku, kan?'

Karena tak ada cara lain, akhirnya Sakura pun mengikuti saran Sasuke. Membiarkan pria berambut raven itu bertindak sesuka hatinya.

"Oke," ujar Sakura akhirnya. "Lagi pula Si pelaku, pasti sudah terlalu jauh untuk dikejar."

"Silahkan salahkan aku, sewaktu kau menulis laporanmu," ucap Sasuke seolah tidak perduli apa yang akan terjadi pada Sakura nantinya.

Sakura mengangkat bahu sebisa mungkin, karena tubuhnya masih tetap dalam posisi ditekan ke dinding rumah. "Tidak, tidak akan aku lakukan hal itu."

Sasuke menatap Sakura saat dia menarik lengannya dari bahu wanita itu, kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Kita jalan ke beranda. Bila Si penembak bisa mencari posisi yang tepat, maka kita akan menjadi sasaran empuk di sini."

Sakura melihat ke sekelilingnya dan juga undakan yang menuju beranda yang lebar itu hanya beberapa meter di belakangnya. Apa yang diucapkan Sasuke cukup masuk akal juga, jadi dia langsung bergerak dengan cepat kebagian depan rumah. Sedangkan Sasuke mengikuti tepat di belakangnya.

Setibanya di beranda depan rumah Hidan, Sakura dan Sasuke mendengar suara sirine yang saling bersahut-sahutan. Suara itu berhenti saat serombongan mobil patroli dan mobil van besar yang seperti tank perang, berhenti tepat di depan gerbang rumah Hidan, dan serombongan pasukan langsung memenuhi halaman depan rumah. Orang-orang yang keluar dari pintu ganda van itu, bertubuh tegap, berpakaian biru gelap dengan wajah yang tertutupi dan juga sepucuk senjata yang dipegang masing-masing orang tersebut.

"Tim SWAT?!" tanya Sakura sedikit terkejut. "Kau bilang pasukan, bukan divisi polisi bersenjata lengkap, seperti ini?!"

"Mereka tidak banyak kerjaan. Jadi kurasa mereka perlu berlatih," ucap Sasuke asal.

Sakura menghembuskan napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dia merasa tak habis pikir dengan polisi di zaman ini. Tapi, dalam sekejap dia langsung terdiam saat, dirinya menyadari bahwa dia sudah dikelilingi oleh sekelompok polisi bersenjata lengkap itu, salah salah satu petugas, mengancungkan senjatanya tepat di kepala Sakura sambil meneriakkan berbagai perintah kepadanya.

Dengan gugup Sakura mengikuti perintah petugas itu, untuk mengangkat tangannya, dan mengucapkan sebuah kata.

"Aku .. Agen FBI," sambil pelan-pelan mengangkat lipatan di bahu untuk menunjukkan lencananya. Semua senjata itu segera diturunkan, tetapi tidak ada ucapan maaf yang dilontarkan kepadanya.

"Ini agen Haruno," jelas Sasuke pada tim SWAT itu. "Kami berada di belakang rumah dan seseorang menembaknya dari balik pepohonan di seberang halaman."

"Kau yakin tembakkan itu diarahkan kepadanya?" tanya salah seorang polisi.

"Kemungkinan besar ya, mengingat sudut tembakannya. Bila bukan, orang itu pasti penembak bodoh." Sasuke berjalan bersama para polisi dan berkata dengan nada rendah. Membuat Sakura tak tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan Sasuke.

Sakura yang tak ambil peduli dengan sikap Sasuke itu, dia tetap berdiri di tempatnya, menunggu Sasuke. Daerah tempat penembakan langsung diamankan oleh tim yang dipanggil Sasuke tadi. Dan dengan perasaan terpaksa pulalah Sakura tetap berada di beranda. Sambil menunggu Sasuke kembali, Sakura berjalan sedikit menjauh dari beranda.

Setelah merasa sedikit jauh dari keramaian, Sakura mengeluarkan ponsel dari tasnya dan menekan serangkaian nomor. Nomor itu dia tekan secara acak, dia memang tidak berniat untuk menghubungkannya kepada siapa pun, sebab dia tidak akan memberi kabar kepada atasannya tentang situasi ini. Bila apa yang diduganya benar, maka salah satu dari kantornya mungkin sedang menyabotase misi ini, oleh karena itu dia tidak mau menghubungi mereka walaupun bisa.

Tapi jika memang benar misi yang sedang dia jalani ini sedang disabotase, apa alasannya sehingga ada yang berusaha menyabotasenya? Bukankah jika dia berhasil menyelesaikan misi ini semua orang akan mendapatkan manfaatnya?

.

.

Setelah menyimpan ponselnya ketempatnya semula, Sakura mengeluarkan notebook dari dalam tasnya, meletakkannya di atas pagar beranda, dan mulai membuat catatan langsung di layarnya. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu dari pada berdiri saja dan terlihat tak berguna di sini. Catatanya itu berisi ...

Pertama: aku telah memilih tempat menginap semalam secara acak. Jadi orang lain, yang menembaknya tadi pasti sudah membuntutinya sejak kedatangannya di sini.

Kedua: bila demikian, kenapa pembunuh itu tidak menembaknya di lokasi kedatangannya saja?! Kenapa dia malah menunggu sampai hari ini?

"Benda apa itu?" tanya sebuah suara yang sudah dikenal Sakura. Ya suara itu berasal dari kepala penyidik Uchiha Sasuke yang berdiri tepat disisi kanannya, pria ini berusaha melihat apa yang tertera dalam layar yang sedang Sakura pegang itu. Tapi karena terlalu penasaran, Sasuke mengangkat benda itu dari atas pagar, lalu membolak balikkannya.

"Itu semacam catatan pribadi yang kuciptakan sendiri untuk mencegah orang yang suka ikut campur membaca catatanku dari belakang," jawab Sakura santai.

"Ini barang keren juga. Kurasa FBI memiliki anggaran yang cukup untuk membelikan mainan seperti ini untuk para bawahannya," ujar Sasuke masih terus memperhatikan benda itu.

"Kurasa begitu," sahut Sakura.

Penyelidik itu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke salah satu tiang beranda. "Punya perkiraan siapa yang mengiginkan kematianmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu!" ujar Sakura dengan menyesal. "Salah satu agen telah terbunuh dalam kasus ini. Dan sekarang aku berpikir bahwa misi ini sudah disabotase."

"Berarti seseorang di kantormu telah bekerja sama dengan pembunuh untuk membunuhi para hakim dan pengacara yang mereka pikir telah bekerja untuk pihak gelap."

"Mungkin, banyak orang yang seperti itu," ujar Sakura santai. "Bagaimana pengacara yang di sini? Dia pengacar jenis apa?"

"Pria yang cukup baik, untuk seorang pengacara. Dia tidak menangani kasus kriminal. Biasanya dia mengurus masalah pertikaian perceraian atau surat wasiat."

"Jadi teori tetang pihak gelap itu hancur sudah."

"Ada satu hal lain. Pembunuhan Hidan mungkin tidak berhubungan dengan kasusmu. Tetapi siapa pun yang membunuhnya mungkin masih berada di sekitar sini, dia mungkin melihatmu sedang menyelidiki, karena kesal kau menyidik di sini kemudian dia menembakmu."

"Jadi kenapa dia tidak menembakmu? Kau kan sasaran yang lebih besar? Dan kau juga yang menjadi kepala dipenyelidikan ini?"

"Memang," ujar Sasuke mengakui. "Tetapi sampai kita bisa membuktikan apa yang terjadi, entah bagaimana akan lebih aman bagimu untuk meninggalkan kota ini dan jangan katakan pada siapa pun apa tujuanmu di sini. Tadi aku melihatmu berbicara di ponsel, kau melaporkan kejadian ini?"

"Tidak, tadi aku sedang memeriksa arsip elektronik."

"Memang ada arsip semacam itu?"

"Kalau arsip ini bisa mengetahui aku harus kemana, ya!"

"Mungkin mereka mengakses catatan teleponmu, makanya mereka tahu kau ada di sini. Dengar, aku tahu kau seorang agen _federal_ dan punya lebih banyak informasi dari pada kami, tapi jika ada orang yang hendak membunuhmu, itu berarti pembunuhan ini memang berhubungan dengan pembunuhan di Suna, bahwa seseorang dikantormu terlibat, dan hal terbaik bagimu sekarang adalah menghilang dulu."

"Aku tidak bisa pergi begitu saja, karena tidak tahu siapa yang ada dibelakang semua ini."

"Berarti kau akan tetap di sini," ucap Sasuke dengan santai.

"Kecuali kalau kau mengusirku dari kota ini. Maka aku akan pergi dari sini."

"Oke. Kalau begitu coba kulihat apakah aku bisa menemukan cara agar mereka yang mengincarmu kesulitan menemukanmu, sementara kau tinggal di kota ini."

Penerimaan Sasuke yang cepat atas keputusannya membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut dan merasa gugup. Sakura memincingkan matanya, memandang polisi itu di hadapannya keheranan.

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli padaku? Biasanya kepolisian setempat tidak suka jika FBI ikut camput dalam penyelidikan kasus yang mereka tangani."

"Oh, aku memang seperti itu," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. "Aku menyukai misteri yang seperti ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Killing Time**

Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei

Ada baiknya jika saya mengingatkan, fic ini penuh hal GAJE, AU, OOC

Author: Go Mio

Pair : SasuSaku

.

.

Tim SWAT dan para polisi lainya berjalan menyusuri pepohonan yang terletak di belakang rumah korban tewas dan menemukan tempat penembak itu berdiri sebelumnya, setelah melihat beberapa dedaun yang rusak dan batang pohon yang digunakan untuk menompang senjatanya, tetapi sayang pelakunya sendiri sudah menghilang. Polisi yang menyelidiki menentukan arah tembakan hanya menempelkan sebuah pensil ke dalan lubang tempat peluru yang tadi diarahkan kepada Sakura.

Sakura sendiri saat ini sedang berdiri di tempat sang penembak, yang tadi membidiknya. Lalu mempelajari sudut pandang sang penembak. Dari sudut ini, posisi Sasuke berada di sisi sebelah kiri dan dirinya sendiri berdiri di sebelah kanan, menghadap Sasuke. Peluru itu melesat dari arah depan ke belakang tubuhnya yang beberapa inci lagi pasti akan mengenai dirinya, peluru itu tertanam di dalam dinding rumah. Bila sasarannya Sasuke, maka tembakan itu meleset beberapa puluh senti dari tempat berdirinya Sasuke.

"Sial," gumam Sakura pelan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang merasa bingung mendengar decakan kesal Sakura.

"Aku sangat berharap kaulah sasaran tembakan itu, ternyata bukan."

"Wah, terima kasih banyak."

"Kau pasti tahu maksudku. Bila ada yang mengincarmu, maka semuanya jelas. Kau tinggal di sini. Mungkin kau telah membuat seseorang kesal. Mungkin siapapun yang membunuh korban ingin menyingkirkan polisi yang menyelidikinya."

Namun sekarang, Sakura sudah kehilangan harapan terakhirnya. Bahwa misinya kali ini memang benar-benar sudah di sabotase seseorang. Dia kini benar-benar sendirian, terpotong dari segala bentuk bantuan karena sekarang dia tidak tahu siapa yang bisa dia percayai. Bahkan sekarang, dia tidak bisa kembali ke markasnya, setelah mengetahui informasi dan keadaan ini.

"Aku sudah memikirkan situasi ini," ujar Sasuke, sambil mengamit lengan Sakura dan menuntunnya ke bagian belakang rumah. Sasuke menyentuhnya dengan lembut, dan Sakura baru menyadari setelah beberapa langkah. Dia belum siap untuk meninggalkan lokasi penembakan itu sebenarnya. Dia berharap bisa menyendiri beberapa saat sehingga dia bisa memindai lokasi itu untuk mencari jejak DNA si pelaku yang tertinggal, sekarang dia tidak bisa melakukannya tanpa menarik perhatian orang lain.

"Kau mendengarkanku tidak?" tanya Sasuke sedikit kesal.

"Dengar apa? Kau tidak mengucapkan apa pun sejak kau bilang, kau sudah memikirkan situasi ini."

"Pikiranmu itu sedang melayang-layang ketempat lain, jadi kau tidak memperhatikanku bicara," ujar Sasuke, menjelaskan.

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir."

"Apa kau bisa mendengar dan berpikir secara bersamaan?"

"Tentu saja. Pada dasarnya wanita itu bisa melakukan apa saja di saat yang bersamaan."

"Tadi aku berbicara, bahwa kau bisa tinggal di rumahku," ujar Sasuke, lalu mengangkat tangannya saat Sakura ingin membuka mulut untuk menolaknya. "Dengar dulu. Aku akan pindah tinggal di kantorku, dan mengatakan pada orang-orang bahwa rumahku sedang direnovasi. Tidak akan ada tetangga yang akan curiga, atau merasa heran saat melihat cahaya lampu dari dalam rumah. Lagi pula, aku juga jarang berada di rumah, jadi aku tidak keberatan sama sekali."

"Kecuali biaya untuk tinggal di rumahmu," berapa banyak uang yang harus dia keluarkan untuk menerima tawaran itu? Sakura tidak bisa membayarnya. Sebenarnya dia tidak tahu, apakah dia bisa mendapatkan uang di tempat ini.

"Jangan khawatir, kau bisa membayarku sesudahnya," ujar Sasuke kemudian.

Penawaran itu, walau terdengar baik. Tapi cukup menggangu pikiran Sakura. Kenapa Sasuke menawarkan rumahnya, padahal mereka baru bertemu beberapa saat yang lalu dan mereka juga bukanlah teman. Terlebih lagi, mereka yang berada di kepolisian jauh lebih sinis dan curiga padanya. Sasuke telah mencurigai dirinya. Dan Sasuke juga ingin menempatkan Sakura di tempat yang bisa diawasinya, sementara si penyelidik itu menyelidiki latar belakangnya.

Dengan santai, Sakura menarik lengannya dari cengkraman Sasuke lalu berjalan di sisi kanan Sasuke. Dia ingin berjalan di samping Sasuke, untuk membuatnya tidak mencurigai setiap gerakan kecil yang dibuatnya. Dengan cepat Sakura berpikir. Mencoba mencari cara untuk mendekati pria dihadapannya ini dengan tepat. Peran Sasuke dalam misinya kali ini sangat penting.

"Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa," aku Sakura pada Sasuke. "Aku ... yah, ini adalah tugas pertamaku, dan melihat apa yang terjadi sampai sejauh ini, aku mungkin akan bekerja di meja selama sisa karirku, jika semuanya menjadi kacau."

Ekspresi di mata _onyx _Sasuke itu, bukannya melembut malah semakin dingin. "Seorang pemula diberi tugas seperti ini?"

"Ini adalah pekerjaan mudah," ujar Sakura cepat sambil memandang jalan di depannya. "Tidak ada yang berpikir, bahwa aku akan menemukan kesulitan seperti ini."

"Kalau begitu kenapa mereka mengirimmu ke sini? Dan lagi kenapa ada seseorang yang mencoba untuk membunuhmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu," ujar Sakura lemah. "Aku tidak bisa memahami itu semua. Aku hanya melakukan penyelidikan standar, mengumpulkan data dan mengirimkannya ke kantor pusat untuk di analisa di sana."

"Kau mungkin telah melihat sesuatu, atau beratanya kepada seseorang atau juga kau telah menemukan potongan penting dalam teka-teki kasus ini, yang membuat si pembunuh merasa terusik."

"Kalau pun begitu, aku tidak tahu potongan apa yang telah aku temukan, dan yang pastinya yang belum di temukan penyelidik lain." Sakura menggeleng kemudian berkata kembali. "Kembali kepermasalahan semula, aku merasa tidak nyaman tinggal di rumahmu."

"Bahkan, walau aku tidak berada di sana?"

"Ya," ujar Sakura dengan tegas. "Benar-benar menggangu..."

"Yang jelas tidak mengganguku. Seperti yang sudah aku katakan, aku jarang di rumah. Aku sering bekerja lembur dan rumah itu hanya menjadi tempat tidur untuk beberapa jam saja."

"Kau belum menikah?"

"Belum!" sebuah ekspresi terlintas di wajah pria itu, sedemikian cepatnya sehingga Sakura hampir tidak menyadarinya.

.

.

Kemudian setelah berjalan sebentar, akhirnya mereka sampai di beranda belakang rumah dan Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, melihat ke sekeliling rumah cantik itu.

"Apakah peluru tadi sudah dikeluarkan?" tanya Sakura, menatap lubang di dinding rumah. "Kau harus mencari kecocokan balistik peluru itu."

"Mencocokkan dengan apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, lalu menatap Sasuke bingung. "Dengan peluru yang telah membunuh korban."

"Oh, ya peluru yang itu!"

'Hah, satu lagi bukti bahwa penyidik ini tidak mempercayaiku,' pikir Sakura. 'Aku tahu korban tidak ditembak, tetapi pada kenyataan kecil ini aku tidak di beritahu. Padahal aku sudah memberi kesempatan padanya, tapi kenapa dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa tenyang tombak itu padaku?'

Sakura merasa putus asa, matahari sudah tinggi dan terasa terik, dan dia ingin berlindung di tempat yang teduh. Kemudian dia berjalan kembali ke beranda depan rumah, kemudian dia duduk di salah satu kursi yang memiliki bantalan empuk, yang membuatnya nyaman saat mendudukinya. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan EN-nya lagi dan mulai membuat catatan lagi.

"Kalau tidak salah, istri korban sudah di wawancar bukan?" tanya Sakura santai saat Sasuke berjalan mendekati dirinya.

"Alibi yang di miliki istri korban sangat kuat. Dia sedang bersama teman-temannya. Aku masih mencari dugaan bahwa korban di bunuh oleh pembunuh bayaran."

"Asuransi, jiwanya besar ya?"

"Ya, cukup besar."

"Pacar?"

"Kalaupun ada, belum kutemukan."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Maksudku pacarnya korban. Ya, walaupun begitu kurasa teman istrinya korban juga perlu untuk dicurigai."

"Kembali. Aku tidak menemukan apa pun. Pernikahan mereka sepertinya cukup bahagia."

"Tidak terlalu bahagia, kalau sang istri menyuruh orang untuk membunuh suaminya."

"Itu hanya salah satu dari sekian banyak kesimpulan. Kita hanya bisa menyatukan dengan apa yang sudah kita temukan."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, lalu mempelajari pria di hadapannya ini. Mencatat kecerdasan yang terlihat di wajahnya yang mulus itu. Pria dihadapannya ini terlihat begitu tampan, wajahnya yang putih mulus, mata kelamnya yang dingin, dan rahangnya yang tinggi itu semakin memperindah bentuk wajahnya.

"Kau berasal dari mana?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. "Aku tidak bisa menebaknya dari cara berbicaramu."

Kalau Sasuke bisa menebaknya, maka dia benar luar biasa jenius. Pikir Sakura. "Asli dari Iwagakure, tetapi aku lama tinggal di Suna."

"Cukup unik juga."

"Memang, dan kau?" Sasuke adalah orang pertama yang mengajukan pertanyaan pribadi seperti ini, jadi Sakura merasa dia sudah mendapatkan lampu hijau untuk mengajukkan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Aku tinggal di Konoha sejak kecil. Aku dilahirkan di Kirigakure, tetapi kemudian aku pindah ke sini saat ibuku meninggal."

"Aku turut berdukacita," ujarnya bersimpati. "Hal itu pasti terasa sulit untuk anak kecil."

"Memang. Dulu aku baru berusia lima tahun."

"Apa ayahmu menikah kembali?"

"Tidak, sampai aku dewasa dan pergi."

"Pergi kemana?"

"Lebih tepatnya, aku kuliah. Sampai aku kuliah, aku tidak tinggal bersama ayahku lagi," Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan santai, namun matanya terus memandangi Sakura.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut ke kantorku?" tanya Sasuke. "Kita bisa melihat arsip kasus korban bersama-sama."

Insting berperang dengan dedikasi. Sakura menduga bahwa Sasuke berusaha membuat dirinya berada didekatnya sampai pria ini mendengar hasil penyelidikan tentang latar belakangnya, yang pasti akan dilakukannya. Namun di saat yang bersamaan dia harus melihat arsip itu. Sakura memutuskan untuk mengambil resiko dan yakin dia mampu mengeluarkan diri dari kesulitan yang mungkin timbul setelahnya.

"Oke! Aku akan ikut ke kantormu," jawab Sakura. "Tapi bisakah kita membeli makanan dulu? Aku tidak sempat sarapan pagi ini."

'Jika dia memang benar-benar agen FBI, aku bersumpah akan menelan lencanaku,' pikir Sasuke, sambil menaikkan sudut bibirnya secara diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura.

.

.

Sebelum mereka pergi ke kantor Sasuke, Sasuke mengajak Sakura ke restoran cepat saji. Di sana Sasuke membelikan _hamburger_, kentang goreng dan minuman bersoda untuk dua orang. Setelah membayar, Sasuke segera melesat ke gedung pengadilan di mana kantornya berada.

Sebelum memulai sesi tanya jawab dengan wanita itu, Sasuke membiarkan Sakura untuk memakan makanan yang tadi dibelinya. Saat Sakura memakan burgernya pada gigitan pertama, dan merasakan _hamburger_ itu di dalam mulutnya. Sakura, terlihat lebih bersemangat untuk mengunyah makannya. Saat Sasuke mengambil salah satu kentang goreng dari kantong makanan dan menuangkan saosnya di atas kentang goreng, Sakura pun mengikuti cara Sasuke itu. Melihat Sakura yang seperti baru kali ini memakanan makanan seperti itu dan juga melihat cara Sakura makan, membuat Sasuke curiga.

'Wanita ini, apa dia belum pernah makan _hamburger_ atau kentang goreng apa ya? Kenapa dia mengikuti cara makanku?' pikir Sasuke dengan terus memperhatikan Sakura. Sasuke mencoba memikirkan suatu tempat di dunia ini, di mana belum adanya restoran siap saji yang didirikan. 'Bagaimana mungkin dia belum pernah makan _hamburger_, kecuali kalau dia seorang _vegetarian_. Tapi jika iya, pastinya dia tidak akan mau memakan itu.'

"Tadi kau bilang asalmu dari mana?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya pada wanita di hadapannya. Setelah cukup lama memperhatikan cara wanita itu makan.

"Iwagakure," jawab Sakura sambil memakan kentang gorengnya kemudian meminum sodanya. "Wah, ini enak sekali," gumam Sakura dengan wajah berseri-seri. Sambil memakan makanannya Sakura memperhatikan setiap sudut ruang kantor Sasuke.

Saat Sasuke hendak menanyakan pertanyaan selanjutnya telepon kantornya berdering. Dengan segera Sasuke mengangkat panggilan telepon itu.

"Ya, Uchiha di sini!" setelah beberapa menit Sasuke mendengarkan orang yang berbicara di telepon itu, dia memundurkan kursinya ke arah rak arsip yang terletak di belakangnya. Sasuke menarik sebuah arsip dari rak buku lalu membukanya dan membacanya. "Oke. Aku mendapatkannya."

'Agen Sakura, atau siapa pun wanita itu, dia sudah menyembunyikan jati dirinya,' pikir Sasuke. Sambil terus mendengarkan orang yang berbicara di dalam telepon, Sasuke bangkit berdiri lalu memperhatikan Sakura secara detail.

'Wanita ini memiliki tubuh yang sehat,' pikir Sasuke. 'Memang akan seperti itukan, jika memang dia baru ke luar dari akademik pelatihan.'

Suara decitan keras dari seberang telepon membuat Sasuke berjengit dan kembali memperhatikan arsip yang berada di tangannya, tetapi dia terus mengawasi setiap gerak yang di lakukan Sakura. Karena kantornya kecil jadi dia tidak kesulitan untuk mengawasi wanita itu.

Setelah Sakura puas berkeliling dan melihat-lihat kantor Sasuke. Sakura kembali ke kursinya semula, kemudian mengambil sodanya lalu mengulum sedotannya. Hal yang di lakukan Sakura itu membuat Sasuke yang memperhatikannya, merasakan desiran aneh di dalam dadanya. Sasuke sadar yang sedang dia pikirkan ini seharusnya tidak boleh terjadi. Dia tidak boleh berpikiran untuk melakukan kontak fisik dengan wanita yang diduganya sedang menyamar sebagai seorang agen FBI gadungan. Jika hal itu sampai terjadi, itu adalah tindakan yang tidak _profesional_.

Setelah lima belas menit berlalu, Sasuke akhirnya menyelesaikan pembicaraanya di telepon, kemudian dia mengembalikan arsip yang tadi diambilnya ke tempat semula. Setelah duduk kembali ke kursinya Sasuke berkata dengan santai, "Sekarang coba kau katakan padaku, siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, Sakura menanggapinya dengan memberikan senyum simpul, yang menurut Sasuke manis. "Aku tahu, kau pasti tidak mempercayaiku. Aku serius, aku memang seorang agen FBI," jawab Sakura sambil mengangkat lipatan di atas bahunya, dia mengeluarkan lencana miliknya kemudian memberikannya pada Sasuke, kemudian Sakura juga menunjukkan kartu pengenalnya.

"Aku seorang agen sungguhan, dari biro _federal_. Kurasa kau pasti sedang mencoba menyelidiki latar belakangku, kan? Apa aku harus berada di sini sampai kau medapatkan informasi yang kau inginkan?"

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan," ujar Sasuke.

Sebagai bentuk kesopanan Sasuke memeriksa lencana dan kartu pengenal Sakura, 'Ini semua tampak asli. Tapi tunggu dulu, seorang pemalsu saat ini sudah canggih-canggih. Aku harus berhati-hati!' pikir Sasuke.

'Kalau wanita ini memang benar seorang agen _federal_, maka aku tidak mau berbuat kesalahan dengan melucuti senjatanya maupun menahanya. Itu akan membuat masalah untuk diriku sediri.' Setelah melihatnya Sasuke mengembalikan lencana dan tanda pengenal itu pada Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau SIM atau kartu ATM-ku?" tawar Sakura.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan juga," ulang Sasuke, dan Sakura tertawa kecil saat membuka tas dan mengeluarkan kedua kartu SIM dan ATM-nya dari dalam dompet, lalu meletakkannya di atas meja.

Sasuke mengambil kartu itu kemudian mempelajari SIM milik Sakura. Dengan cermat memperhatikan tanda-tanda yang menjadi kemungkinan pemalsuan, lalu memperhatikan tanda tangan kartu ATM dengan SIM, ternyata kedua tanda tangan itu cocok. Sasuke mulai merasa dirinya sedang di bodoh sudah melakukan hal seperti ini, Sakura yang memperhatikannya terlihat sangat santai dan tersenyum sesekali saat Sasuke memeriksa kartu-kartu miliknya.

"Bagus," ujar Sasuke saat mengembalikan kartu itu ke Sakura. "Untuk sekarang ini aku tidak perlu melucuti senjatamu."

"Kau boleh, saja memintanya dariku jika kau menginginkannya," ujar Sakura. "Tapi, ada satu masalah di mana aku bisa berhenti menjadi seorang agen yang baik. Kemudian berubah menjadi angen _federal_ yang mengesalkan, loh!"

"Kalau begitu jangan lakukan hal itu."

Sakura kembali mengambil kentang gorengnya yang berada di atas meja, kemudian memakannya, "Kalau aku mau menembakmu, aku bisa melakukannya pagi ini saat kita sedang berduan saja tadi."

"Ya, kau bisa melakukan itu," ujar Sasuke mengakuinya. "Apa kau punya kesimpulan lain tentang pembunuhan Hidan, yang berhubungan dengan berbagai kasus yang kau tangani, dan juga kenapa seseorang di dalam kantormu, membocorkan keberadaanmu pada pihak penembak gelap itu. Yang mungkin saja orang itu tersangka yang sudah membunuh tuan Hidan?"

"Aku tidak bisa menduga keterhubungan kasus Hidan dengan kasus yang sedang aku tangani saat ini. Lalu masalah seseorang yang menginginkan aku mati, itu juga terasa tidak masuk akal. Kalau dipikirkan dengan baik, jika memang aku memiliki sebuah informasi yang mengancam seseorang, dan aku mengetahuinya secara tidak sengaja. Maka membunuhku hanya akan menyebabkan seseorang yang lebih berpengalaman akan mengambil alih kasusku ini. Berarti membunuhku bukan sesuatu yang baik bagi orang itu."

"Kau cukup tenang juga, mengahadapi situasi seperti ini, ya?" ujar Sasuke merasa heran dengan sikap Sakura.

"Memang aku harus bersikap seperti apa lagi, yang perlu aku lakukan dalam situasi seperti ini? Apa aku perlu untuk menangisi keadaanku saat ini? Kalau aku melakukan hal itu, memang apa yang akan aku dapatkan?"

'Wanita ini juga, tidak merasa gugup atau pun takut saat dia menjadi sasaran tembak,' pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke cukup menyukai ketenangan pada diri Sakura. Dan juga ada sesuatu yang lain pada diri Sakura yang Sasuke sukai, termasuk senyuman yang tadi Sakura berikan untuknya. Kini Sasuke hanya bisa berharap penyelidikan tentang latar belakang wanita di hadapannya ini segera keluar. Sehingga dia bisa merasa nyaman karena sudah menyukai agen FBI itu.

Telepon di kantor Sasuke berbunyi kembali, dengan cekatan Sasuke segera mengangkatnya. Kemudian Sasuke mendengarkan dengan seksama yang diucapkan oleh seseorang di seberang telepon sana.

"Baik, terima kasih!" setelah itu Sasuke meletakkan gagang telepon itu kembali, lalu secara perlahan Sasuke menarik senjatanya, lalu menodongkannya ke arah Sakura.

"Gunakan ke dua jarimu untuk mengeluarkan senjatamu, lalu letakkan di atas meja dan melangkah mundurlah," ujar Sasuke dengan nada datar dan dingin. "Kau ditahan karena sudah menyamar sebagai agen FBI."

.

.

Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang. 'Ini dia, kau harus tenang Sakura,' pikir Sakura. Dirinya tidak pernah berharap untuk sampai ke titik ini. 'Sakura, kau harus terlihat lebih meyakinkan dari sebelumnya, kalau tidak dia akan mengurungmu di sini seumur hidupmu.'

Tanpa memperotes sedikit pun Sakura membuka jaketnya dan dengan kaku menggunakan ke dua jarinya untuk mengeluarkan senjata yang cukup berat itu dari tempatnya. Lalu meletakkannya di atas meja dengan perlahan. Dengan cekatan Sasuke segera menarik senjata itu ke arah jangkauannya.

"Kau berhak untuk diam," ujar Sasuke saat dia menyuruh Sakura untuk berdiri dan memborgol kedua tangan Sakura.

"Tolong keluarkan isi tasku ke atas mejamu," ujar Sakura pelan sambil menatap mata Sasuke yang dingin itu. "_Please._"

Tatapan mata Sasuke datar dan menerawang. Wajahnya tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi sama sekali, semua rasa persahabatan yang tadi muncul sudah lenyap tanpa bersisah di wajah tampannya itu. "Kenapa?"

"Ada beberapa hal yang ada di dalam sana, yang ingin kuberitahukan kepadamu. Borgol aku ke meja atau kursi kalau kau merasa khawatir jika aku melarikan diri. Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal itu, mungkin kau akan merasa aneh jika sudah melihatnya nanti."

"Aneh?" tanya Sasuke, sejenak kebingungan yang Sasuke alami mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dari Sakura. "Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Karena aku mendapatkan pelatihan, yang tidak mungkin dapat kau ikuti." Ujar Sakura.

'Sepertinya umpanku sudah mulai dimakan yah?' pikir Sakura yang merasa lega. Karena akhirnya Sasuke mulai menunjukkan rasa ketertarikannya pada sesuatu yang Sakura ucapkan.

"Kalau kau memang benar-benar agen FBI, mungkin aku akan mempercayainya."

"Aku memang seorang agen FBI, hanya saja ... bukan dari zaman ini," ucap Sakura dengan tegas.

"Mungkin nanti kau bisa meyakinkan hakim, bahwa dirimu sudah tidak waras, tapi aku tidak akan mempercayai hal macam itu. Aku sudah memeriksanya, mereka tidak memiliki catatan seorang agen yang bernama Haruno Sakura, bekas agen atau pun yang sebaliknya."

"Aku tekankan. Aku tidak mengatakan diriku ini'bekas'. Tolong keluarkan semua isi tas itu ke atas mejamu. Aku akan menceritakan tentang semua yang ada di dalamnya."

Untuk sejenak Sakura berpikir Sasuke akan menolak permintaannya, ternyata dia salah akhirnya Sasuke mau menuruti permintaannya. Tapi sebelum melakukan permintaan Sakura, Sasuke tidak mau ambil resiko. Dia menyuruh Sakura duduk di kursi, lalu menggunakan borgol yang lainnya untuk mengikat kaki wanita itu ke kursi.

Setelah Sasuke menuangkan semua isi tas Sakura ke atas mejanya. Sesaat kemudian Sasuke tertegun melihat setumpukkan alat-alat elektronik yang Sasuke tidak pernah lihat.

"Ini semua apa?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Killing Time**

Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei

Ada baiknya jika saya mengingatkan, fic ini penuh hal GAJE, AU, OOC

Author: Go Mio

Pair : SasuSaku

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Untuk sesaat Sasuke tertegun dengan barang-barang yang baru saja keluar dari tas Sakura yang dituangnya ke atas meja kerjanya. "Ini semua apa?"

"Pertama coba kau buka dompetku. Di dalam yang tempat berseleting, ada sebuah kartu. Keluarkan dan lihatlah kartu itu," ucap Sakura mencoba menjelaskan dengan tenang.

Sasuke menurut, dia membuka dompet yang dimaksudkan Sakura dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dari dalamnya. Kartu itu terlihat lebih tebal dari pada kartu pada umumnya, kartu itu seperti terbuat dari material bening yang ringan.

Di sisi kiri dompet terdapat sebuah lencana emas dengan ukiran burung elang yang dibentuk oleh laser, sebuah lencana yang mirip dengan yang Sakura tunjukkan sebelumnya, tapi bentuk burung elangnya berbeda. Lencana itu bertuliskan "_**Departement of Justice Federal Bureau of Investigation**_" dan di sisi kanan lencana terdapat foto Sakura dalam bentuk tiga dimensi dengan nama dan nomor pengenal dibawahnya.

"Keren," gumam Sasuke, memegang kartu itu memiringkannya sehingga hologram itu berkelap-kelip. "Semua barang ini membuktikan apa? Apa, kau bermaksud untuk memberitahuku bahwa kau mengenal seseorang yang bisa membuat foto 3D seperti ini, eh?"

"Coba kau hancurkan kartu itu," ujarnya. Sebelumnya Sakura pernah menggunakan berbagai cara untuk menghancurkan kartu itu tapi semuanya sia-sia. "Silahkan mencoba dengan apa pun yang bisa kau temukan untuk menghancurkannya. Potong, bakar, atau kalau bisa kau rendam itu dalam cairan asam. Dan coba kau perhatikan, apa ada yang rusak pada kartu itu."

"Aku tidak punya cairan asam di kantorku," ujar Sasuke, tetapi Sasuke mengambil gunting dari laci mejanya dan mencoba memotong kartu itu. "Kartu ini terlihat lebih tebal dari kartu pada umumnya," ujar Sasuke sambil berusaha memotong kartu itu sekuat tenaga.

Tetapi tiba-tiba saja sekrup gunting meloncat mengenai wajah Sasuke, membuat dua lempengan gunting itu jatuh berantakan. "Sialan!" ujarnya terkejut, dan memerikasa kartu itu dengan lebih cermat. "Kartu ini terbuat dari apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Di sana mereka sering menyebutnya dengan _Oridet_. NASA mengembangkannya untuk pesawat luar angkasa sekitar, yah ... seratus dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Sekitar itu lah."

Tatapan Sasuke menjadi datar kembali, "Jangan coba main-main denganku nona. Kalau cerita gila ini adalah penjelasan yang kau miliki, kau benar-benar sudah membuang waktuku."

"Apa karena NASA tidak ada seratus dua puluh tahun yang lalu? Memang tidak ada, kalau dihitung dari zaman ini. Coba kau bakar kartu itu," saran Sakura lagi. dia berpikir Sasuke harus lebih penasaran lagi sebelum dia mencoba menjelaskan tentang NASA.

"Aku percaya," ujar Sasuke cepat, lalu melempar kartu itu ke mejanya.

'Gawat Sasuke mulai tidak mempercayaiku lagi. Aku harus membuat dia penasaran lagi dengan ceritaku. Kalau aku gagal, sepertinya dia sudah siap untuk menjebloskanku ke dalam penjara. Aku harus berpikir, ayo Sakura ...AH!" pikir Sakura gelisah.

Dengan cepat Sakura mencoba mengambil perhatian Sasuke lagi, "Buka kotak perak itu. cepat buka!"

"Kenapa kau tidak menghemat tenagamu dan ..."

Akhirnya titik kesabaran Sakura habis. "Oh, ya Tuhan!" ujar Sakura gusar. "Aku datang dari masa depan. Lebih tepatnya, tahun 2207. Aku agen _federal_ Haruno Sakura, yang dikirim ke zaman ini untuk menangkap seorang pembunuh dari zamanku yang mengarungi waktu kembali ke zaman ini dan secara sistematis membunuh ... AAKHHH!" gerang Sakura kesal, sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Kau benar-benar tidak percaya sedikit pun dengan semua yang kuucapkan, ah?" teriak Sakura kesal.

"Kau hanya sedang bercanda. Benar begitu?" tanya Sasuke datar sambil melipat kedua lengannya di dada.

"Kotak perak itu adalah pemindai DNA. Aku berharap bisa menggunakannya untuk mendapatkan petunjuk di belakang rumah Hidan, tetapi karena kau datang mengganguku. Aku jadi tidak bisa menggunakan itu. Bukalah. Aku berharap, kau cukup cerdas untuk mengenali sebuah teknologi yang belum ada di zamanmu ini."

"Bila kotak ini belum ada di zaman ini, lalu bagaimana alat ini bisa ada di zaman sekarang?" tanya Sasuke, mengambil kotak itu dan menunjukkannya kehadapan Sakura.

"Pemindai itu berada di zamanmu hanya untuk sementara saja, tetapi saat aku pergi, maka benda itu akan pergi bersamaku."

"Tutupnya merupakan bagian dari pemindai tersebut," lanjut Sakura. "Itu bisa dilipat ke belakang dan dihubungkan dengan bagian belakang kotak. Benda itu tidak akan bekerja kalau tidak dikaitkan."

"Tidak ada pengait ditutup ini untuk dikaitkan ke bagian bawah kotak," ujar Sasuke sambil mengancungkan kotak itu lagi kehadapan Sakura.

Sakura berusaha bersabar menghadapi pertanyaan Sasuke itu, "Nanti akan muncul sendiri. Kaitannya baru keluar jika tutupnya sudah bersentuhan dengan bagian belakang kotak. Makanya cepat buka tutupnya dulu."

Bibir Sasuke mengukirkan senyum sinis mendengar nada kesal dalam perkataan Sakura, "Kau pemaksa sekali nona. Seharusnya kau mengingat siapa yang sedang memakai borgol di sini dan siapa yang tidak."

"Aku mengizinkanmu memborgolku untuk menunjukkan niat baikku kepadamu," ujar Sakura balas dengan sinis juga, sambil menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Kau terus mengucapkan hal itu, apakah tidak ada kata lain?" tanya Sasuke mengejek, sambil membuka penutup pemindai itu sesuai dengan intruksi Sakura tadi. Sambil memperhatikan bagian belakang penutup dengan teliti guna melihat kaitan yang munyembul keluar saat kedua bagian itu bersentuhan, saat itu lah terdengar suara 'Klik' dan pemindai itu pun mulai berfungsi.

Lalu Sasuke mencoba menarik kembali penutupnya, tapi susah sekali untuk dilepaskan. "Apakah ini menempel dengan magnet?"

"Tidak. Aku kan sudah mengatakan cara kerjanya tadi. Tekan dulu tombol segitiga yang ada di atas itu untuk melepaskan mekanisme pengaitnya."

Sasuke mulai mempelajari alat pemindai itu dari cara menutup sampai cara dia menghidupkan alat itu lagi seperti semula. "Alat yang keren juga," ujar Sasuke akhirnya. "Fungsi lain dari alat ini apa, selain seperti ini?"

"Tadi, kan. Aku sudah mengatakannya, kalau benda itu adalah pemindai DNA. Benda itu bisa mengenali dan memproses DNA. Bila datamu ada di Bank Data, seperti diriku, maka benda itu akan memberitahukan nama, alamat, tempat bekerja, sejarah genektika, catatan kejahatan dan hukuman yang pernah diterima."

"Bagaimana cara kerjanya?"

"Benda itu cukup sensitif sehingga bisa mengenali DNA dari sel kulit tubuh manusia yang terurai. Karena aku sedang duduk dihapanmu maka kau tidak perlu susah. Untuk mengujinya, coba kau tempelkan benda itu dikulitku atau dibajuku, dan tekan tombol kotak merah itu."

"Tetapi mungkin saja kau sudah merekam informasi apa pun yang kau inginkan dibenda ini, ya kan?" sambil tersenyum Sasuke meletakkan benda itu kekulitnya sendiri dan menekan tombol kotak merah itu.

Cahaya berkelap-kelip menyinari pemindai itu lalu tak lama kemudian muncul sebuah tulisan dilayar benda itu. Informasi itu seperti ini, "Subjek berukuran tujuh kali lima cm. Subjek tidak dikenali, struktur gen sesuai dengan Asia tidak tercampur dengan gen lain. Subjek memiliki mata hitam dan rambut hitam kebiruan. Membutuhkan data indentifikasi lebih lanjut." Baca Sasuke.

Untuk beberapa saat Sasuke memandangi layar kecil tersebut kemudian, "Bagaimana cara aku menghapusnya?"

"Bisa dengan memindai yang lain atau menutup tutupnya. Informasi akan tersimpan sendiri kecuali kau menekan tombol hapus, yaitu tombol biru di bawah tombol merah."

Sasuke menghapus informasi tersebut dari layar dan secara perlahan menempelkan pemindai itu ke pipi Sakura dan menekan tombol kotak merah.

"Haruno," baca Sasuke. "Sakura, usia dua puluh delapan tahun, tinggi satu koma tujuh meter, berat saat ini tidak diketahui. Subjek dipekerjakan oleh United State Departement Of Justice, devisi penyelidikan, tepatnya di Federal Bord Of Investigation, selama tujuh tahun. Subjek tinggal di Sunagakure, Jepang utara. Keturunan gen campuran antar Eropa dan Asia."

Sasuke menggaruk rahangnya, "Semua ini cukup menarik, tetapi bagaimana benda ini bisa menyakinkanku bahwa cerita gila yang kau katakan ini adalah hal yang sesungguhnya."

"Kurasa untuk membuatmu lebih percaya, sebaiknya kau lebih banyak memindai DNA. Pindai meja atau kursi kerjamu. Biarkan benda itu menyimpan berbagai jenis contoh DNA. Atau bawa keluar dan pindai seseorang yang belum kutemui, sebagai bukti kalau tidak mungkin memprogram apa pun tentang orang itu kedalam alat itu sebelumnya."

"Tetapi benda ini hanya akan memberitahu bahwa subjek tidak dikenali seperti sebelumnya. Dan tentang campuran gen tertentu, bagaimana aku bisa mengetahui apakah pemindai itu mengatakan yang sesungguhnya."

"Pilih saja orang yang jarang kau temui. Silahkan. Aku akan menunggumu di sini."

Kembali bibir Sasuke menyeringai, "Oke. Jangan pergi kemana-mana, ya," ujarnya, lalu berjalan keluar sambil membawa alat pemindai itu.

Sasuke menutup pintu ruang kerjanya supaya tidak ada yang melihat bahwa Sasuke sedang menahan Sakura di dalam. Sementara menunggu, Sakura mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit di ototnya dengan mengerak-gerakkan badannya di kursi.

Setelah setengah jam berlalu Sasuke kembali dan meletakkan alat pemindai itu di mejanya. Dia terduduk dikursinya dan mulai mempelajari wanita dihadapannya. "Aku mengakui entah bagaimana kau mendapatkan sebuah alat berteknologi tinggi yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya, tetapi kalau itu saja. Kalau FBI pasti akan tertarik dengan barang itu jika kau memperlihatkannya pada mereka. Apa lagi yang kau punya?"

'Apa? Dia masih belum mempercayainya!' pikir Sakura kesal. 'Tapi aku mulai mengerti karakter polisi satu ini, sekarang. Sepertinya dia akan tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri jika diberikan sesuatu yang menarik seperti itu.'

Sakura berpikir sejenak, mencoba memikirkan barang apa yang akan membuat Sasuke terkesan. "Ah, coba kau lihat tube merah kecil itu?"

Sasuke mencari-cari benda yang dimaksud Sakura ditumpukkan barangnya. Lalu tak perlu waktu lama Sasuke sudah menemukannya. Sebuah tube merah kecil seperti pulen. "Ini?"

"Ya. Itu _Cure_. Benda itu berguna untuk menyembuhkan luka gores dan memar. Kau punya pisau?"

Sasuke terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sakura tentang pisau itu, "Kau mau aku menggores kulitku sendiri?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah meminta pengorbanan seperti itu darimu," ujar Sakura. "Aku mau kau menggores kulitku."

Sasuke mendengus mendengar nada dingin dalam ucapan Sakura, kemudian berkata, "Kau serius?"

"Ya. Tentu saja."

Sasuke tertawa mengejek sambil menggeleng, "Ada sebuah peraturan yang melarang polisi menggunakan pisau kepada tahanannya kecuali tahanan itu melakukan kekerasan terhadap polisi atau orang lain. Bila aku memotongmu satu senti saja, kau pasti akan menuntutku. Namun itu usaha yang cukup bagus."

"Yah. Kalau begitu, gores kulitmu sendiri. Aku tidak peduli yang penting gores seseorang."

"Perlu kuingatkan. Aku tidak mau mengores dirimu, aku atau pun orang lain. Titik. Coba yang lain saja."

"Pengecut," gumam Sakura. "Kalau begitu berikan pisau itu kepadaku dan aku akan mengores diriku sendiri. Pastinya, tidak akan sulit kan? Walaupun diriku diborgol. Kau bisa mengatakan pada siapa pun bahwa entah bagaimana aku bisa mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dari dalam saku dan sidik jariku tercetak di atasnya, sehingga kau aman-aman saja. Apa kau puas?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengijinkanmu mengores dirimu sendiri!" ujar Sasuke datar tidak memperdulikan ucapan Sakura.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala rupanya? Apa sesuatu yang kutunjukan itu semuanya tidak berarti? Kau tidak bisa memotong kartu pengenalku dan juga alat pemindai itu terbukti berfungsi. Kenapa kau tidak mau mempercayaiku sedikit pun, eh?" ucap Sakura kasar.

"Karena aku bukan orang bodoh!" ucap Sasuke santai.

"Kau bahkan lebih dari orang bodoh kalau tidak mau mempercayaiku. Kau itu orang bodoh yang picik." Ujar Sakura kesal.

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku akan melakukannya, dasar berisik," ujar Sasuke sambil mengambil sebuah pisau lipat dari dalam sakunya.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke menggoreskan jempol kirinya, dan darah mulai keluar dari goresan pisau itu.

"Cepat. Buka _Cure_ itu," perintah Sakura. "Oleskan ke atas lukamu. Tapi, pertama-tama kau bersihkan dulu darahnya kemudian oleskan cairan itu."

Sasuke, meraih serbet kertas dari kantong makan siangnya tadi dan menempelkannya kejempolnya yang berdarah. "Kalau kau berbohong. Aku akan sangat marah sekali!" ujarnya memperingatkan.

Sakura tidak memperdulikan ucapan Sasuke. Tetapi mengamati pria itu saat dia memegang tube _Cure_ itu di tangannya kemudian membuka tutupnya, memencetnya sehingga keluar cairan hijau _Cure_ itu ke jempolnya.

"HAIIS!" teriak Sasuke. "Sialan kau! Ini pedih sekali, kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku, eh?"

Sakura berusaha menahan tawanya melihat penderitaan Sasuke yang kesakitan, "Coba kau lihat jempolmu."

Sasuke menatap jempolnya dan tak lama kemudian ekspresi wajahya langsung berubah dalam cara yang tidak bisa digambarkan oleh Sakura. Seperti kaget, tidak bisa percaya, tetapi sepeti kebingungannya juga. Secara perlahan Sasuke menutup _Cure_ itu dan meletakkannya kembali ke atas meja, kemudian membersihkan sisa cairan _Cure_ yang masih menempel di jempolnya.

Lama Sasuke terdiam tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Membuat Sakura kesal dan seolah ingin meneriaki kuping pria itu sekencang-kencangnya. Tetapi Sakura hanya diam dan berusaha menahan dirinya, menunggu apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan selanjutnya.

.

.

Setelah sepuluh menit berlalu akhirnya Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, lalu berjalan mendekati Sakura, kemudian berjongkok dihadapan Sakura melepaskan borgol di lengan Sakura. Setelah itu meletakkan borgol itu di atas meja kerjanya. Sasuke kembali duduk di kursinya dan berkata.

"Oke, ceritakan semuanya padaku!" ucap Sasuke. "Semuanya, dan berapa lama waktu yang kau miliki?"

Sakura tertegun Sasuke menanyakan hal itu padanya, 'Apakah dia sudah mempercayai ceritaku?' pikir Sakura.

"Cepat bicara. Aku akan memberi tanda kalau aku sudah mendapatkan informasi yang kumengerti."

Sakura bingung harus mulai bercerita dari mana, dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Sasuke mau mendengarkan dirinya. "Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" ujar Sakura sedikit kebingungan. "Berikan aku sebuah topik agar aku bisa menjelaskan apa yang ingin kau ketahui."

"Kau mengatakan kalau kau sedang mengejar seorang pembunuh. Bukan berarti aku bisa mempercayai perjalanan waktumu itu, tetapi sama seperti dirimu, aku juga sedang mengejar seorang pembunuh, jadi aku bersedia untuk mendengarkan ceritamu."

Sakura terdiam sebentar, mencoba merangkai apa yang akan dikatan pada Sasuke. "Mungkin untuk lebih memperjelasnya, aku harus menggambarnya," ujar Sakura.

Sasuke membuka buku catatannya dan menyodorkannya kehadapan Sakura. "Silahkan gambarkan."

'Silahkan gambarkan, katanya?' pikir Sakura terkejut. 'Andaikan dia tahu betapa aku jarang mengunakan kertas dan pulpen mungkin dia akan menertawaiku!'

Di zaman Sakura kertas harganya sangat mahal, di sana kertas digunakan hanya untuk mencatat hal-hal penting dan juga menyimpan berbagai informasi penting tentang masa lalu saja. Tidak seperti di zaman ini, hanya untuk menggambarkan sebuah seketsa kejadian yang tidak berarti saja sampai harus menggunakan kertas. Mungkin saat pulang kezamannya nanti dia bisa membawa setumpuk kertas bersamanya. Hasil dari penjualan kertas itu bisa menjamin keuangannya selama beberapa saat lamanya.

"Pulpen?" ujar Sakura akhirnya, setelah berpikir membayangkan dia bisa membawa kertas-kertas itu kezamannya nanti.

Sasuke maraih pulpen dari saku bajunya dan memberikannya pada Sakura. Setelah menerima pulpen Sakura mulai menggambarkan sebuah garis lurus di buku catatan itu, kemudian dia juga menggambarkan beberapa garis kecil untuk memilah-milahnya. Dimulai dengan Senin, dan setiap di atas garis kecil itu dia menuliskan huruf depan hari seperti : S, S, R, K, J, S, M di sepanjang kertas itu.

Kemudian dia membuat sebuah panah diantara hari Senin dan Selasa lalu menjelaskan maksud dari gambarnya itu pada Sasuke. "Seseorang muncul di Senin pagi, tetapi kami tidak mengetahui siapa dia. Orang itu memiliki Informasi yang cukup banyak sehingga dia bisa mealalui Laboratorium Transit, dan mengirimkan dirinya sendiri. Kami mengetahui kalau pria ini ..."

"Pria?" tanya Sasuke memotong penjelasan Sakura.

"Untuk mempermudahnya aku mengatakan kalau orang itu adalah seorang pria. Tetapi bisa saja orang itu juga wanita, karena belum ada informasi lebih lanjut tetang itu," ujar Sakura menjelaskan. "Nah, aku lanjutkan lagi ya! Melalui Komputer pusat, kami mengetahui kapan dan kemana dia pergi. Dia pergi dengan menggunakan alat penghubung legal yang belum tercatat."

"Alat penghubung?"

"Alat penghubung itu berupa alat yang digunakan di sekitar pergelangan kaki dan tangan, di program untuk mengirim dan menerima." Jelas Sakura.

"Jadi, di mana alat penghubungmu?"

"Aku sembunyikan dengan aman, tanpa ada seorang pun yang mengetahuinya. Kalau aku sampai kehilangan alat penguhubungku, maka aku tidak bisa kembali kezamanku, kecuali jika ada tim SAR yang dikirim untuk membawakan alat penghubung pengganti."

"Tim SAR itu masih digunakan di zamanmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mmm ... ya! Walau dalam artiannya masih sama, tapi tim itu hanya pasukan khusus yang terdiri dari tentara yang sudah terlatih. Biasanya sih, hanya satu orang saja yang dikirim dari tim SAR, agar tidak menarik perhatian masyarakat sekitar nantinya."

Sasuke melipatkan kedua tangannya di dada dan mulai beranjak berdiri, kemudian tersentum miring ke arah Sakura, "Jika kau sedang mengungkapkan sebuah cerita, maka ceritanya itu bagus sekali. Imajinasimu benar-benar tinggi. Yap, teruskan!"

Sakura menatap Sasuke kesal beberapa saat, "Jika kau berpikir kalau aku hanya mengarang-ngarang belaka maka kau tidak usah membuang waktumu hanya untuk mendengarkanku. Tidak hanya itu, bila ini adalah sebuah introgasi, maka seharusnya aku tidak berada di dalam kantormu tetapi berada di ruang introgasi dan semua yang aku ucapkan seharusnya direkam. Mungkin kau tidak bisa mempercayaiku, tetapi kau tidak bisa menjelaskan semua barang yang aku miliki, iya kan? Ha?"

"Kau itu ... masih baik aku mau mendengarkanmu," ucap Sasuke yang sedikit kesal karena tiba-tiba saja Sakura menaikkan suaranya agak berteriak. "Sudah lanjutkan, jangan meminta lebih dariku selain itu."

Dengan kesabaran yang sudah hampir habis, Sakura kembali menahan dirinya dan mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya ke dalam gambarnya lagi. "Sebuah pesan ditinggalkan, di komputer Pusat Laboratorium Transit, semacam peryantaan. 'Kalau bisa coba tangkap aku' begitu isi pesannya," Sakura berhenti sejenak. "Sebelumnya kau harus memahami, bahwa ada sekelompok orang yang menentang perjalanan waktu ini, dengan alasan mereka masing-masing. Dengan salah satunya adalah jangan mencoba untuk mengubah sejarah."

"Secara teori memang kau tidak bisa mengubah sejarah," ucap Sasuke.

"Setidaknya dalam skala kecil teori itu salah," ujar Sakura membantah pernyataan Sasuke tadi. "Coba kau pikirkan, jika ada seseorang dari zamanku menemukan catatan nomor kemenangan lotre. Dia bisa kembali ke masa lalu dan membeli tiket dengan nomor tersebut dan dia akan memenangkan hadiah lotre itu. Ya walau hanya uang kemenangan setiap pemain yang berubah, tetapi tetap saja akan terjadi keguncangan ekonomi skala kecil. Iya, kan?"

"Dan petualang waktu itu akan membawa uang kemenangannya ke zamannya sendiri?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Ya, jika dia membawanya ke zamannya. Uang itu hanya berharga bagi para kolektor barang antik saja."

"Lalu bagaimana jika mengubah sejarah dalam skala besar?"

"Perjalanan waktu diatur dengan sangat ketat. Tidak semua orang diizinkan untuk melakukannya, karena takut akan bahayanya. Apa yang akan terjadi bila, katakanlah ... seseorang kembali ke masa lalu, dia pergi ke Uni Soviet pada tahun 1985, lalu dia menggagalkan percobaan yang dilakukan oleh para peneliti Nuklir itu, dan ledakan Nuklir itu tidak akan pernah terjadi? Tanpa adanya ledakan itu, apakah dunia masih sama seperti saat ini? Jika hal itu tak terjadi, mungkin Amerika dan Uni Soviet benar-benar akan perang, ya perang Nuklir. Lalu bagaimana dengan kehidupan sertaus tahun kemudiannya?"

"Maksudmu, jika perang itu terjadi maka mahluk di bumi ini akan mengidap penyakit karena terinveksi virus radio aktif Nuklir dan masa depan akan penuh kesuraman dan juga penuh dengan penyakit yang mengerikan itu. Begitu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, tidak ada yang tahu juga. Dan seperti itulah bahaya dari mengubah sejarah dari skala besar. Tetapi jika Pembangkit Tenaga Nuklir Chernobyl tidak meledak, bagaima dengan nasibku dan mahluk hidup yang hidup setelah terjadinya itu?"

"Jadi intinya, berbagai hal buruk tidak boleh dirubah?"

"Ya, seperti itu. Semua yang terjadi, baik maupun buruk, telah membentuk jalur kehidupannya tersendiri."

Sasuke menyadarkan tubuhnya di meja, lalu menatap Sakura menyipit. "Banyak hal buruk yang telah terjadi. Apa kau tidak berpikir dunia ini akan terasa lebih baik jika beberapa hal buruk itu bisa diperbaiki."

"Maksudmu seperti ada orang yang terus hidup, dan tak pernah mati?" melihat Sasuke mengagguk Sakura segera menjawab. "Apa kau bisa menjamin kalau orang-orang yang sudah meninggal, kalau mereka tetap hidup, tidak akan melakukan atau menyebabkan bencana yang lebih buruk dari yang pernah terjadi?"

"Ya, tidak ada yang bisa menjamin hal itu sih," jawab Sasuke sekenanya, karena tidak bisa menyangkal itu.

"Tepat sekali, jadi karena tidak tahu, Dewan Transit Waktu memutuskan untuk tidak mengubah apa pun dari masa lalu."

"Dan seorang petualang waktu ini, tidak menyetujuinya. Tetapi kenapa dia meninggalkan pesan? Kalau memang dia ingin mencapai sesuatu, kenapa dia memberitahu orang tentang keberadaannya?"

"Orang itu tidak akan bisa melakukan perjalanan waktu tanpa diketahui orang lain, Komputer Pusat akan mencatat setiap perjalanan waktu yang dilakukannya. Jadi kurasa dia lebih memilih meninggalkan sebuah pesan yang menantang. Dan mungkin dia akan berpikir, bahwa kami akan melakukan sesuatu hal tanpa pikir panjang. Dan hal itulah yang saat ini terjadi." Ujar Sakura getir.

"Kalian melakukan tindakan tanpa berpikir matang? Sulit dipercaya," tanya Sasuke tidak mempercayainya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Agen pertama yang dikirim untuk menangkapnya telah terbunuh," ujar Sakura datar karena pernayataan sinis Sasuke tadi. Lalu dia melanjutkan gambarnya lagi dengan menggambarkan sebuah panah di antara panah sebelumnya. "Petualang waktu ini sudah menunggu agen yang kami kirim, saat agen kami tiba. Tubuhnya dikirim kembali dalam keadaan sudah terbunuh."

"Agen pertama? Berapa banyak orang yang sudah dikirim?"

"Aku yang ketiga. Aburame Shino terbunuh. Kabuto dikirim setengah jam setelah tubuh Shino dikirim balik, tetapi dia tidak bisa melaporkan kemajuan apa pun jadi dipanggil kembali," lalu Sakura menggambarkan panah ketiga yang menunjukkan kedatangan Kabuto, kemudian kedatangannya pada malam berikutnya.

"Dengan semua kedatangan dan kepergian para Agen ini," gerutu Sasuke. "Aku berbipikir seseorang pasti akan melihat sesuatu yang aneh."

Begitu ucapan Sasuke terlontar dari mulutnya, Sasuke tertegun. Saat dia memikirkan sesuatu yang mungkin berhubungan dengan semua ini. "Tetap di sini," ucap Sasuke yang langsung melesat keluar ruangannya. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuperlihatkan padamu."

Sasuke sudah kembali lagi dari waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit, dengan membawa sebuah kotak hitam. Lalu dia menyalakan layar video yang berada di atas lemari arsipnya dan memasukkan kotak hitam itu kedalam sebuah mesin hitam, yang Sakura ketahui adalah. '_VCR, alat pembaca primitif, yang mengubah data menjadi bentuk video dan audio._'

Tak lama kemudian sebuah gambar muncul di layar dan Sasuke berkata, "Lihat ini," sambil memegang sebuah alat pengendali VCR itu, Sasuke mempercapat laju gambar. Lalu menghentikannya dengan tombol lainnya dan mulai memajukkan satu gambar demi satu gambar.

Sakura mengenali gedung yang ada di dalam layar itu, adalah gedung pengadilan tempatnya saat ini berada, tetapi di sana tidak ada apa pun yang mencurigakan. Dari sudut dan bayangan yang gelap, dia tahu gambar itu diambil pada malam hari. Kemudian sebuah kilatan putih memenuhi layar itu.

Sakura menegapkan tubuhnya, dan menatap layar lekat. Gambar berikutnya yang muncul adalah pemandangan yang sama, hanya kini tampak sebuah lubang di tanah yang sebelumnya tak ada.

"Kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang kilatan itu?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

"Itulah saat seseorang berangkat atau pun tiba," ujar Sakura terkejut. "Tetapi... catatan tidak menunjukkan seseorang tiba di lokasi tersebut. Kapan hal ini terjadi?"

"Senin pagi," jawab Sasuke sambil mengetuk gambar yang menunjukkan sang pembunuh itu muncul.

"Dia tidak mendarat di sini," ujar Sakura bersikeras. "Koordinat yang diberikan beberapa mil ke arah timur dari sini. Aku sudah pernah ke tempat itu. Itu adalah tempat di mana dia telah membunuh Shino. Dia tidak pergi ke tempat ini."

"Kalau begitu siapa dia? Apa kau punya perkiraan?" tanya Sasuke datar.

.

.

Sakura menggeleng. Dia sudah melihat semua data keberangkatan dan waktu tiba. Kecuali ada seorang yang sudah lebih dulu tiba sebelum dirinya. Bahwa orang itu dengan mudahnya dapat menggunakan perjalanan waktu sebelum pembunuh tersebut.

Seseorang telah melakukan perjalanan waktu tanpa sepengetahuannya. Siapa? Kenapa? Apakah orang ini adalah orang yang menembaknya hari ini? Sekali lagi, kenapa?

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Killing Time**

Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei

Ada baiknya jika saya mengingatkan, fic ini penuh hal GAJE, AU, OOC

Author: Go Mio

Pair : SasuSaku

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Kurasa ini bukan berita baik untukmu," ujar Sasuke mengamati Sakura dengan tajam.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak! Seseorang sudah melakukan perjalanan waktu tanpa sepengetahuanku," gumamnya dan dapat didengar Sasuke. "Kemungkinan bisa berita baik, dan juga bisa berita buruk untukku. Aku tidak tahu apakah orang ini pengembara waktu yang sudah memiliki izin atau mungkin bala bantuan untuk pembunuh itu," sambil menunjuk layar TV. "Dan apa yang ada di dalam tanah itu?" sebenarnya Sakura sudah mengetahui apa isi dari lubang itu.

"Dua puluh tahun yang lalu, kota ini mengubur sebuah kapsul waktu," ujar Sasuke. "Senin pagi ini seseorang telah menggali dan mencurinya. Apa kau berpikir kalau si pengembara waktu itu, yang sudah mengambilnya?"

"Mungkin," gumam Sakura sambil berpikir dan sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya.

Melihat Sakura yang menganggukkan kepalanya Sasuke mengajukkan pertanyaan ke Sakura lagi, "Pertama, kenapa penggalian itu tidak terekam kamera? Kedua, kenapa ada orang yang mau repot-repot menggali dan mengambil kapsul waktu itu?"

"Jawaban untuk pertanyan pertamamu itu, karena pada saat seseorang dikirim, dia seakan-akan membekukan waktu untuk beberapa saat lamanya, seakan-akan semuanya itu berguncang dan berhenti untuk beberapa saat. Untuk sebab itulah, mengapa banyak bermunculannya para anti-perjalanan-waktu. Dan para ahli fisika pun juga belum mampu untuk menjelaskan kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi, tetapi mereka memiliki sebuah teori yang bisa membuat para petualang waktu bisa menyatu dengan zaman baru sampai tingkatan molekul, sehingga semuanya kembali normal seperti sedia kala."

"Tetapi jika semuanya membeku, bagaimana dengan si pengembara waktu? Bukankah pengiriman itu hanya memakan waktu beberapa detik saja, lalu bagaimana si pengembara bisa menggali tanah dan mengambil kapsul waktu secepat itu?"

"Secara terori, masa jeda itu sangat cepat, hanya sepersekian detik saja. Sangat singkat, sehingga aku tidak berpikir apakah si pengembara waktu itu membeku atau tidak," jawab Sakura.

"Secara logika, kita memang tidak bisa memindahkan lepengan granit dan menggali kapsul waktu itu secara bersamaan, hanya dengan waktu sepersekian detik saja," ujar Sasuke sambil berfikir.

"Memang tidak," ujar Sakura ragu. "Kecuali ada teknologi yang tidak kuketahui. Tetapi FBI selalu berusaha keras untuk selangkah lebih maju dalam masalah teknologi, sehingga aku dan timku tidak ketinggalan oleh zaman."

"Jadi kau belum bisa menjelaskan bagaimana kapsul waktu itu bisa menghilang?" tanya Sasuke sedikit kecewa. "Kecuali jika masa jeda itu lebih lama dari yang diperkirakan olehmu selama ini? Kalau menurutku itu adalah satu-satunya penjelasan yang logis, iya kan? Lalu bagaiman dengan pertanyaanku yang kedua?"

"Mungkin ada sebuah artikel yang dikubur di dalam kapsul waktu itu, yang mengandung sebuah terori dan beberapa cara untuk melakukan perjalanan waktu dengan sukses," jalas Sakura. "Jika artikel itu sudah tidak ada di dalam kapsul waktu saat dibuka pada tahun 2100 atau kapsul waktu itu sendiri sudah dicuri, maka teknologinya tidak akan berkembang sampai kezamanku."

"Di dalam kapsul waktu kami?" tanya Sasuke. "Siapa yang menulis hal seperti itu? Aku tidak mengenal adanya orang jenius yang ahli dalam bidang fisika di kota ini."

"Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu, siapa yang menulis artikel tersebut. Mungkin dulu ada orang yang mengetahui siapa orang itu, tetapi informasi itu tidak sampai ke zamanku. Banyak informasi yang hilang pada zamanmu ini dizamanku."

"Waktu penguburan kapsul itu, aku ada di sana," ujar Sasuke datar.

"Apa? Kapan?" tanya Sakura semangat.

"Tanggal 1 Januari 1992. Surat kabar mengatakan ada dua belas barang yang dimasukkan ke dalam kapsul waktu, tetapi waktu aku menghitungnya, jumlahnya ada tiga belas barang. Tapi diantara barang-barang itu tidak ada jurnal penelitian yang seperti kau maksud. Dan aku juga tidak mengetahui barang yang ke tiga belas itu sampai saat ini."

"Kalau begitu, barang yang ketiga belasnya pasti artikel itu," ujar Sakura sambil menengok ke arah luar jendela menatap langit biru yang indah.

"Mungkin, tapi entahlah," ujar Sasuke santai, kemudian dia melihat jam tangannya lalu menguap dan menggosok kedua matanya. "Sungguh banyak cerita yang tidak masuk akal yang kau ceritakan padaku hari ini, tapi untuk sekarang cukup sampai sini dulu kau berceritanya, aku akan memberikan sedikit kelonggaran waktu padamu. Tapi jangan kau salah artikan, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi sebelum aku mendapatkan sebuah penjelasan yang benar-benar jelas darimu. Jadi aku belum bisa memutuskan apa yang akan kulakukan padamu, tunggu di sini sebentar, aku ingin keluar sebentar."

"Dari pada kau menjebloskanku ke penjara, aku lebih menyarankan. Kalau kita bekerja sama saja. Kita berdua kan sedang mencari pembunuh yang sama," usul Sakura pada Sasuke. Sebelum Sasuke benar-benar bangun dari kursinya.

"Tunggu dulu ... bagaimana bisa kapsul waktu, pengembara tanpa izin, dan semua hal itu berhubungan dengan kasusku?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Mungkin saja si korban yang menulis artikel itu? Yang pernah kubaca sih, penulis artikel itu belum diketahui. Sebuah informasi baru mungkin telah ditemukan tanpa sepengetahuanku."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dapat dipastikan kalau Hidan bukanlah seorang ahli Fisika. Dia hanya seorang pengacara, itu saja. Dan apa yang membuatmu yakin kalau si pengembara waktu pembunuhnya?"

"Dia membunuh Hidan dengan sebuah tombak, iya kan?"

"Nah," ujar Sasuke pelan, menyandarkan tubuhnya kembali kekursinya. "Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui hal itu? Itu belum diberitahukan ke pihak media bukan?"

'Luar biasa,' pikir Sakura terkejut, 'bagaimana mata sehitam langit malam itu bisa berubah menjadi begitu dingin seperti ini lagi?' pikir Sakura.

Dengan perlahan Sakura pun menjelaskaanya "Saat Kabuto sedang mencari jejak si pengembara waktu, dia menemukan mayat Hidan. Kabuto tahu kalau si pengembara itulah yang telah membunuh Hidan, karena tombak itu, yang mungkin tidak akan pernah kau temukan asalnya. Karena tombak itu dibuat di Cina pada tahun 2045."

Sasuke membuka buku catatannya dan menulis dibukunya. "Cina berhenti membuat bom nuklir dan kembali memproduksi tombak?" gumam Sasuke sedikit tidak jelas.

"Aku bilang benda itu dibuat di sana, bukan berarti untuk digunakan sehari-hari. Apa kau harus melakukan itu?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk buku catatan Sasuke.

"Jika kita sedang membicarakan salah satu kasusku, maka aku akan menuliskan setiap informasi yang kudapatkan," nada bicaranya mendakan jika Sasuke tidak ingin didebat. "Kenapa ada orang yang mulai memproduksi tombak lagi? Itukan bukan tekhnologi mutakhir?"

"Biasanya dizamanku tombak digunakan oleh para teroris, karena senjata itu harganya murah. Dan senjata itu juga unik, khususnya saat benda itu menembus leher seseorang. Tombak senjata yang tidak mengeluarkan suara, benda itu paling efektif jika digunakan di malam hari."

"Apa tombak yang digunakan untuk membunuh Hidan itu memiliki arti simbolis di zamanmu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Sebelumnya tombak itu disimpan di museum. Karena tombak itu memiliki arti simbolis yang cukup tinggi di zamanku. Tombak itu berhasil membunuh ratu Inggris yang dilindungi dengan sangat ketat pada tahun 2078-an."

"Begitu, kah? Hebat sekali!" ujar Sasuke kagum. Lalu bertanya kembali, "Sekarang langkah apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku harus pulang ke zamanku," ujar Sakura. "Aku harus menginformasikan pada atasanku bahwa ada seorang pengkhianat di markas, jika penghianat itu bukan salah satu dari tim kami, maka timku di sana akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan si pengembara waktu, yaitu dengan kembali kemasa sebelumnya dan menangkapnya. Dan kali ini aku akan pastikan, kami akan melakukannya lebih cepat dari si pengembara waktu tanpa izin itu."

"Kau membicarakan tetang pulang pergi dan menembus waktu?"

"Ya!" ujar Sakura senang karena Sasuke mulai memahami konsep perjalanan waktu. "Seperti yang kukatakan, ini memang baru bagi kami, tetapi yang harus kami lakukan adalah melindungi kapsul waktu dan menangkap pembunuhnya. Di sana kami memiliki catatan kapan dia tiba di zamanmu ini."

"Tetapi jika kau datang sebelum si pengembara itu, maka dia tidak bisa dituntut melakukan pembunuhan dan dia juga tidak bisa dikatakan bersalah atas semua tuduhan yang akan kau ajukan padanya. Kecuali hanya dengan tuduhan seorang pengembara tanpa izin saja," ucap Sasuke mengutarakan pemikirannya.

"Kalau maksudmu, kami bisa mengubah hidup dan kematian seseorang, itu salah! Kami tidak bisa melakukan hal itu," ujar Sakura dengan suara lirih. "Aku harus tetap kembali dan membuat laporan atas semua kejadian ini."

"Baiklah," ujar Sasuke datar. "Aku akan mengikutimu sepanjang aku boleh mengamati."

"Ya, kau boleh mengamati kegiatanku sesuka hatimu."

"Apa kita harus menunggu sampai malam? Untuk kau bisa pergi, mengembara, atau apa pun itu istilahmu?"

"Tidak, aku bisa pergi kapanpun aku mau," ujar Sakura.

"Oke, aku akan mengatarkanmu ke sana. Karena mobil sewaanmu sudah dikenali si penembak pagi ini. Tunggu di sini, aku akan memanggil salah satu deputiku untuk meletakkan mobilku ke daerah seteril yang biasa kami gunakan untuk tahanan khusus." Ucap Sasuke segera melesat keluar ruangan, dan diluar ruangannya sudah ditunggu oleh Asuma. Kepala Sheriff.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sasuke POV :**_

Wanita itu mungkin saja orang gila, atau mungkin dia penipu, tapi bisa saja dialah si pembunuh itu, karena dia megetahui keberadaan tombak yang tertancap di tubuh korban. Tapi siapa pun wanita ini, dia pandai sekali bercerita. Saat aku siap untuk memenjarakannya, dia mampu membuatku harus berpikir kembali dengan alat-alat yang dibawanya dan juga ceritanya.

Bagaimanapun aku mengakui bahwa kartu pengenalnya, pemindai DNA, dan _Cure_ itu adalah alat-alat yang belum pernah kulihat atau pun kudengar. Goresan di jempolku pun sudah menghilang tanpa bekas. Hal itu, memaksaku untuk mengakui bahwa mungkin, ada setitik kejujuran dalam kisahnya.

Tapi aku adalah seorang polisi dan polisi secara alamiah sulit untuk mempercayai apa pun yang mereka terima sampai mereka mendapatkan bukti bahwa hal itu adalah benar.

_**Sasuke End POV**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dihadapan Asuma dan menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada salah satu deputi yang berdiri dibelakang Asuma untuk memindahkan mobil miliknya ke tempat seteril.

"Bagaimana agen FBI kita?" tanya Asuma, sebuah kilatan licik terpancar di matanya. "Cukup lama juga kau berada di dalam kantormu."

"Aku memang sedikit meragukan ucapan wanita itu," ujar Sasuke. "Dia mengetahui tentang tombak di lokasi kejadian, itu membuatku merasa sedikit tidak nyaman. Entah apakah ada kebocoran di kantor kita atau dia memang sudah mendapatkan informasi sebelumnya."

"Kau bermaksu mau mengatakan, kalau dia mendapatkan berita itu dari si pembunuh, begitu maksudmu Sasuke?" ujar Asuma sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada. "Apa kau mau mengatakan kalau nona Haurno itu, terlibat dengan pembunuhan ini atau mungkin dia lah si pelempar tombak?"

"Aku tidak tahu! Kurasa sih tidak, tapi mungkin juga dia mengetahui tentang siapa pembunuhnya, dan orang itu mungkin adalah orang yang sama, yang pagi ini menembaknya. Entah apa alasanya, dia menjadi target pagi ini. Aku akan melakukan penyelidikan lebih mendalam lagi. Siapa pun yang menembaknya pagi ini, sudah mengenali mobil sewaanya dan mengikutinya pagi ini. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kuperiksa dan aku akan membawanya pergi bersamaku."

Asuma mengangguk, "Oke, kalau begitu. Hati-hati!"

Setelah menganggukkan kepalannya Sasuke berjalan kembali ke kantornya. Sebenarnya Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman karena sudah menyembunyikan fakta lain dari Asuma, tapi jika dia menceritakan semuanya, mungkin tanpa menunggu apa pun lagi Asuma akan langsung menjebloskan Sakura ke penjara. Sebelum itu semua terjadi, Sasuke ingin mencari jawaban yang masuk akal. Dia tidak bisa menceritakan bahwa wanita itu datang dari masa depan, masa dua ratus tahun yang akan datang pada Asuma. Mungkin dirinya akan disangka tidak waras karena mempercayai hal seperti itu.

Saat Sasuke kembali, Sakura masih tetap menunggu dengan manis di dalam kantornya, sama saat dia pergi untuk memeriksa alat pemindai DNA tadi. Sasuke tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa, untuk menyikapi cara Sakura itu. Bila Sakura memang ingin melarikan diri, maka kesempatan terbaiknya adalah saat dia sedang berdua dengan Sasuke tadi. Tetapi wanita itu tidak juga memberi perlawanan.

"Ayo," ujar Sasuke, dan Sakura pun bangkit dari duduknya, memasukkan berbagai barang-barangnya ketasnya lagi.

Sasuke masih memegang pistol wanita itu, dan memang tidak berniat untuk mengembalikannya pada Sakura. Untuk sesaat Sakura melirik ka arah Sasuke, dan Sasuke mengangkat alis tanda bertanya. Untuk menanggapinya Sakura tertawa saat Sasuke menggeleng. "Jangan pernah berharap." Sakura menerima situasi tersebut, tanpa perlawanan kembali.

Sasuke yang berdiri di pinggir pintu masuk membiarkan Sakura keluar terlebih dahulu. Menyebabkan Sasuke yang berdiri diambang pintu, bisa merasakan panas tubuh Sakura, dan juga bisa mencium aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura. Membuat Sasuke menegang ditempatnya berdiri.

'Astaga, aroma ini bisa membuatku gila,' pikir Sasuke sesaat.

Sudah cukup lama, Sasuke bisa sedekat ini lagi dengan seorang wanita. Wanita terakhir yang pernah dekat dengannya hanya, Ino tunangannya. Kedekatan tubuh Sakura tadi, membuat Sasuke ingin merasakan kehatan tubuh itu. Sasuke juga adalah seorang pria normal yang tidak ikut mati bersama Ino jadi dia masih menginginkan kehangatan lain dari seorang wanita.

Sebelumnya Sasuke memang belum pernah setegang ini saat berdekatan dengan wanita lain, sampai saat dia bertemu dengan Sakura dia kembali bisa merasakannya. Wanita yang memiliki bola mata _emerald _yang indah dan senyumnya juga yang bersahabat itu, membuat Sasuke terpesona. Tetapi pada waktu yang bersamaan Sasuke juga harus berhati-hati, jangan sampai ketertarikannya pada Sakura membuatnya buta pada kejahatan yang mungkin dilakukan wanita itu.

.

.

Setibanya di tempat seteril, mobil Sasuke sudah siap menunggu untuk dikemudikan pemiliknya. Tanpa menunggu lama mereka berdua memasuki mobil, dengan Sakura duduk dikursi penumpang disamping Sasuke. Posisi duduk Sakura membungkuk, untuk membuat dirinya tersembunyi dan tak terlihat saat meninggalkan pelataran gedung pengadilan nanti.

"Kita pergi ke mana?" kemudian tanya Sasuke pelan, setelah menyalahkan mesin mobilnya.

"Ambil jalan Konoha Barat," sahut Sakura. "Dan beritahu aku jika keadaan sudah aman agar aku bisa duduk dengan normal."

Saat mereka sudah melaju jauh dari gedung pengadilan Sasuke berkata, "Oke, sekarang kau sudah boleh duduk dengan normal."

Sakura segera menegakkan tubuhnya, dan mengibaskan rambutnya yang menempel di wajahnya. Sasuke kembali mencium aroma manis itu sekali lagi, yang membuatnya terbuai dengan harum manis Sakura, menyebabkan dirinya tegang kembali.

'Sial! Aroma ini...'

.

.

Jalan Konoha Barat menuntun mereka ke arah rumah Danzo. 'Ini bukan suatu kebetulan belaka,' ujar Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

'Apa pun yang sedang terjadi pada wanita ini, pasti ada hubungannya dengan sesuatu yang di lihat Danzo pada malam itu. Jika Danzo mengetahui hal ini, mungkin dia akan mengatakan bahwa Sakura lah, orang yang sudah membunuh ayam-ayamnya, tapi entah mengapa aku tidak bisa mengatakan kalau wanita ini lah pelakunya.'

Saat Sasuke melirikkan pandangan matanya ke Sakura, wanita itu sedang membuka sebuah kotak kecil dengan cermin ditengahnya. Lalu dia melepaskan cermin itu dengan menekan sebuah kait, dan memperlihatkan sebuah alat GPS. "Kira-kira sekitar dua mil lagi, kita akan sampai," ujar Sakura setelah melihat beberapa tulisan dari alat yang dipegangnya.

Sasuke mengamati GPS itu dengan serius. GPS militer jauh lebih akurat dibandingkan dengan GPS yang ada di mobil atau pun perahu. Setelah Sasuke melihat GPS yang dipegang Sakura, Sasuke langsung berpikir kalau alat yang ada ditangan wanita itulah yang setidaknya setingkat dengan alat GPS militer. Dalam hatinya Sasuke bertanya-tanya.

'Bagaimana wanita ini bisa mendapatkan alat seperti itu? Apakah dia mencurinya dari pihak militer? Itu tidak mungkin!'

Sakura terus mengamati GPS digenggamannya dan sebelum mereka berbelok ke rumah Danzo, tiba-tiba Sakura berbicara, "Di sini. Berhenti di sini."

Dengan patuh, Sasuke menepikan mobilnya keluar dari jalan raya, lalu memberhentikan mobilnya di semak-semak untuk menyebunyikan mobilnya dari pandangan orang-orang yang lewat dijalan raya. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri sudah keluar dari mobil, dan berjalan menerobos pepohonan. Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang, mengawasi, menagamati cara berjalan Sakura, dan menatap rambut pink panjang wanita itu berayun setiap langkah yang dilakukannya.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, mereka sudah tiba di tengah hutan dan suara lalu lintas pun sudah memudar. Digantikan dengan suara alam seperti suara serangga dan burung-burung. Sakura melangkahi setiap batang kayu yang cukup besar dengan mudahnya, kemudian dia berhenti dan menunjuk ke arah tanah, di bawah pijakannya. "Di sini."

Sasuke memeriksa tanah dihadapannya. Bila Sakura sudah menyembunyikan sesuatu di sana, maka dia sudah menghilangkan jejaknya di sana dengan sempurna. "Kurasa seharusnya aku membawa sekop."

"Tidak perlu. Aku punya ini," Sakura meraih kotak berbentuk tabung kecil dari dalam tasnya. Lalu menekan bagian bawahnya dan sebuah cahaya tipis berwarna kuning keluar dari ujung tabung dan cahaya itu mulai memasuki tanah. Sakura menggerakkan cahaya itu dalam bentuk berputar secara perlahan, dan setelah itu menggali dengan alat itu.

Setelah mematikan alatnya, Sakura berlutut, memasukkan alat GPS itu kembali ke tasnya. Sementara itu Sasuke bisa melihat ada sebuah benda diantara tumpukkan tanah yang tadi digali Sakura. Dan Sakura sendiri mulai menggali tanah dengan tangannya menyingkirkan serpihan-serpihan tanah yang menghalangi. Sasuke bergerak mendekati Sakura, untuk melihat benda yang sedang digali wanita itu.

"Aneh," ujar Sakura kemudian. "Sebelumnya aku tidak menggali sedalam ini sebelumnya."

"Apa kau yakin ini tempat yang tepat?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku sudah menandai kordinatnya di GPS. Jadi aku cukup yakin," sejenak kemudian Sakura menarik napas puas dan meraih ujung plastik di dalam tanah dan menariknya.

"Tidak ada apa pun di dalam kantong itu?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap tajam kantong dan wajah pucat Sakura.

"Hilang," ujar Sakura dengan suara tercekat. "Alat penghubungku hilang. Aku tidak bisa pulang. Aku terjebak di sini."

Sakura terduduk lemas diatas tanah, tidak mampu berbicara dan berpikir jernih. Dia shock, sangat takut dan terus berpikir siapa yang sudah mengambil alat penghubungnya? Siapa yang sudah mengetahui tempat penyimpanannya? Dia terus berpikir, sampai-sampai tidak memperdulikan keberadaan Sasuke lagi disampingnya.

'Pasti ada seseorang yang sudah melihatku saat aku sedang mengubur alat penghubungku!' pikir Sakura. 'Siapa? Apa orang yang menembakku pagi ini? Tapi kenapa dia tidak menembakku langsung saja, saat aku baru tiba, atau saat aku sedang mengubur alat penghubungku.'

Dengan tangan kanannya yang masih memegang kantung tahan airnya, Sakura meraih alat pemindai DNA-nya dari dalam tas karena tangannya gemetar dia meminta Sasuke untuk membukakan alat pemindainya. "Tolong bukakan alat ini!" ujarnya tercekat, dan sedikit bergetar.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun Sasuke membantu membukakan alat pemindai itu, kemudian mengembalikannya kepada Sakura setelah sebelumnya membuka tutup alat pemindai DNA itu. Lalu Sakura mengarahkan kantung kedap airnya kealat pemindai dan memencet tombolnya pemindai. Walau kantung tempat penyimpanan alat penghubungnya sudah penuh tanah, setidaknya dengan alat pemindai DNA dia bisa mengetahui siapa yang sudah membuka dan mengambil alat penghubungnya.

Lampu dialat pemindai berkelap-kelip bahwa alat pemindai itu sudah mendapatkan sampel DNA yang tercetak dikantung kedap air milik Sakura. Dengan cepat Sakura membaca informasi yang terpampang di layar pemindai, "Haruno, Sakura – oke, informasi ini tidak perlu dibaca," gumam Sakura tidak jelas. Lalu membaca informasi yang selanjutnya yang ada dilayar setelah dia menghapus informasi dirinya dilayar pemindai. "Subjek tidak dikenali. Struktur gen sesuai dengan daerah Asia bercampur dengan daerah Barat~ ya Tuhan ... ini kan kau?"

"Eh?!" Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya bingung, lalu segera tersadar dengan maksud Sakura. "Kurasa kau salah, rata-rata orang disini memiliki gen yang sama, karena mereka dari keturunan yang sama pula, kan?"

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi tidak juga, sisanya subjek memiliki mata hijau dan berambut pirang dan membutuhkan data tambahan untuk informasi lebih lengkap," ucap Sakura selesai membacakan isi dari alat pemindai.

"Gambaran seperti itu, banyak orang yang seperti itu di daerah sini."

Sakura terduduk lemas diatas tanah kembali, "Apa kau tahu arti dari semua kejadian ini?" tanya Sakura putus asa.

"Bahwa kau tidak bisa membuktikan padaku, kalau kau pernah melakukan perjalanan waktu?" ujar Sasuke sedikit sinis.

"Bukan itu maksudku!" ucap Sakura kesal. "Maksudku, bahwa orang yang mencuri alat penghubungku itu adalah orang dari zamanmu, bukan dari zamanku."

"Kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu, eh?" tanya Sasuke semakin sinis.

"Dari _**'Subjek tidak diketahui'**_. Bila seseorang dari masaku yang telah mencurinya, maka kemungkinan besar dia sudah tercatat di bank data."

"Bank Data? Maksudmu bank yang menyimpan semua data orang di dunia ini?" tanya Sasuke kagum.

"Memang tidak semua orang tercatat disana. Tetapi semua agen FBI tercatat di bank data, begitu juga dengan orang-orang penting dan juga semua orang yang ada di Laboratorium Transit. Semua orang yang pernah melakukan kejahatan juga pernah tercatat di bank data," jawab Sakura sinis. "Dan ... karena orang-orang yang menjadi anggota kelompok anti perjalanan waktu telah paling tidak membuat keributan dan masalah dengan polisi maka mereka sudah terctat di bank data."

Sakura megelus dahinya yang sedikit berkeringat dengan tangannya yang belepotan tanah, meninggalkan bekas kotoran tanah didahinya, tetapi wanita itu tidak memperdulikannya.

"Aku yakin, alat penghubungku pasti diambil seseorang dari zamanmu. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus merasa lega atau tidak. Yang pasti jika si penemu itu adalah orang awam, maka dia tidak tahu cara mengaktifkan alat penghubungku."

Sakura yang berbicara dengan melihat wajah Sasuke yang dingin dan semakin datar itu menghentikan ucapannya, "Apa kau masih tidak mempercayaiku? Bahkan dengan alat pemindai DNA dan _Cure_ itu?"

"_Cure_ hampir membuatku percaya padamu," ujar Sasuke mengakuinya, sambil bangkit berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sakura berdiri. "Tetapi aku masih tidak bisa mempercayaimu sepenuhnya. Aku tidak mau kau bilang orang sinting karena mau mempercayai hal semacam itu."

"Aku tidak mengatakan kau sinting," ujar Sakura kesal, menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke dan membiarkan Sasuke menariknya berdiri.

.

.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja dari bawah rimbunan pepohonan, cahaya mulai menjadi lebih terang dan sebuah suara dengungan rendah terdengar memenuhi udara. Tertegun, Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari Sakura lalu memegang telinganya. "Suara apa itu? Apa kau mendengarnya?"

Perlahan Sakura meletakkan jari telunjuk ke mulutnya, memutar tubuhnya mencari asal suara dengungan itu. "Tiarap," perintah Sakura cepat pada Sasuke, sambil dengan cepat mengambil tube tabung kecil yang tadi digunakannya untuk menggali tadi dari dalam tasnya. Lalu tiarap di atas tanah.

"Cepat, tiarap!" teriak Sakura sambil menarik ujung jaket Sasuke, membuat Sasuke terjatuh dan dengan segera Sakura menindih tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke yang jatuh terlentang diatas tanah dan ditindih Sakura, menatap kesal dan tajam pada wanita itu. Saat ingin memprotes Sakura memotongnya, "Tutup matamu!"

Lalu seberkas cahaya kilau yang sangat terang memenuhi setiap celah dedauan, dan ada sebuah energi yang sangat kuat membuatnya seperti terdorong, yang membuatnya merinding dan berusaha menahannya. Sakura yang sudah menutup matanya rapat-rapat saja masih bisa merasakan kilau cahaya itu. Tubuhnya terasa kaku untuk sejenak, kemudian saat efek itu yang perlahan-lahan menghilang, Sakura memaksakkan mengangkat kepalanya yang tersa berat. Di bawahnya Sasuke mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya, berusaha untuk bangkit, lalu mendongakkan kepalanya.

Saat cahaya itu mulai menghilang muncul lah sosok seorang laki-laki yang posisinya membelakangi mereka berdua yang sedang tiarap di atas tanah.

Rupanya keberuntungan masih berpihak pada Sakura, pria yang muncul secara tiba-tiba itu berdiri membelakangi mereka. Sakura dengan cepat mengenali senjata yang digengam oleh pria itu. "FBI!" teriak Sakura lantang. "Jatuhkan senjatamu!"

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Killing Time**

Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei

Ada baiknya jika saya mengingatkan, fic ini mengandung hal yang Jelas, AU, dan OOC

Author : Go Mio

Pair : SasuSaku

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Seberkas cahaya kilau yang sangat terang memenuhi setiap celah dedauan, dan ada sebuah energi yang sangat kuat membuatnya seperti terdorong, yang membuatnya merinding dan berusaha menahannya. Sakura yang sudah menutup matanya rapat-rapat saja masih bisa merasakan kilau cahaya itu. Tubuhnya terasa kaku untuk sejenak, kemudian saat efek itu yang perlahan-lahan menghilang, Sakura memaksakkan mengangkat kepalanya yang tersa berat. Di bawahnya Sasuke mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya, berusaha untuk bangkit, lalu mendongakkan kepalanya.

Saat cahaya itu mulai menghilang muncul lah sosok seorang laki-laki yang posisinya membelakangi mereka berdua yang sedang tiarap di atas tanah.

Rupanya keberuntungan masih berpihak pada Sakura, pria yang muncul secara tiba-tiba itu berdiri membelakangi mereka. Sakura dengan cepat mengenali senjata yang digengam oleh pria itu. "FBI!" teriak Sakura lantang. "Jatuhkan senjatamu!"

Peralahan pria itu mengangkat kedua tangannya dan dengan perlahan pula dia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. "Agen Haruno," ucapnya pelan tapi cukup keras untuk Sakura dengar. "Aku, Agen Sai."

"Jatuhkan senjatamu, putar tubuhmu ke kanan dan gunakan tangan kananmu untuk memperlihatkan identitasmu," ucap Sakura tegas, Sakura tidak mengenal pria itu, dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko lagi atas dari semua kejadian ini.

Tubuh Sasuke yang berada di bawah tubuhnya mulai bergerak, membuat Sakura semakin menekan tubuh Sasuke agar tidak banyak bergerak, jika Sasuke bangkit sedikit saja hal itu akan menjadi hal terfatal yang akan terjadi nantinya. Tapi secara perlahan Sasuke menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk mengambil pistol disaku celananya.

"Tenang," ujar pria itu kemudian, perlahan pria itu membungkuk dan meletakkan senjatanya di atas tanah. Lalu membalikkan tubuhnya. Dua detik kemudian saat pria itu bergerak oleng ke kanan, sejurus kemudian cahaya hijau melesat dari tangan kanan pria itu.

Secepat kilat pula Sakura menembakkan senjatanya mendahului pria tersebut. Tembakkan laser Sakura mengenai perut bagian tengah si pria merobek ke bagian atas, menyebabkan bau daging terbakar di udara. Sedangkan tembakkan pria itu membakar tanah beberapa senti dari tangan Sasuke yang terjulur. Tak lama kemudian pria itu sudah jatuh ditempatnya berdiri, tubuhnya berkelojotan sejenak sebelum akhirnya terdiam untuk selamanya.

Pada saat pria itu terjatuh, Sakura didorong sekuat tenaga oleh Sasuke, menyebabkan dirinya ambruk kesamping kanan Sasuke.

"Sial!" ujar Sasuke, berdiri segera menghampiri pria yang sudah tewas didepannya. Sasuke berjalan perlahan dengan kedua tangan memegang senjata yang ditodongkan ke arah pria tadi. "Senjata apa lagi yang dia miliki?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"A-aku tidak tahu," sahut Sakura lemas. Keringat dingin mulai menyerang Sakura, rasa mual mulai melilit perutnya. Untuk yang pertama kalinya dia membunuh seseorang, sebelumnya dia tidak pernah menggunakan senjatanya untuk membunuh, biasanya dia menggunakan senjatanya hanya untuk latihan di tempat tembak saja.

Sakura menatap ngeri, ke arah pria yang ditembaknya tadi, kepala pria itu menghadap dirinya matanya melotot sempurna, seakan-akan mata itu sedang memandang Sakura.

'Orang itu sudah mati, dia tidak bisa melihatku lagi,' pikir Sakura. 'Aku sudah melakukan hal yang terbaik, jika aku tidak melakukannya mungkin aku dan Sasuke sekarang sudah mati!'

Sasuke berlutut disamping mayat pria itu untuk memeriksa denyut nadi di lehernya. Setelah memastikan tidak ada denyutan di sana, Sasuke mulai menggeledah saku pria itu. "Bisa membantuku?" seru Sasuke kasar pada Sakura.

Lama tidak mendengar sahutan dari wanita itu, Sasuke menoleh dan dia melihat wajah wanita itu sudah terlihat pucat pasi, "Apa ini korban pertamamu?"

Pelan-pelan Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sudah ini bukan kesalahanmu. Bantu aku, aku memerlukan informasi tentang orang ini," ujar Sasuke santai agar Sakura bisa segera membantunya.

Dengan gemetar Sakura berdiri. Dan dengan berat pula dia berjalan mendekati mayat itu, lalu berlutut disamping Sasuke. "Bagaimana kau bisa menjelaskan tentang luka ini?" tanya Sasuke kemudian. Tapi karena Sakura yang hanya terdiam membuat Sasuke kesal dan mengambil keputusan sendiri.

"Aku tidak mau melaporan tentang kejadian ini," ujar Sasuke kemudian. "Jadi kita tinggalkan saja mayatnya di sini. Seseorang pasti akan menemukannya nanti."

"Ta ... ta-tapi, itu kan melanggar hukum?" ujar Sakura tidak mengerti dengan maksud Sasuke.

"Sial! Memang kau pikir aku tidak tahu akan hal itu, eh?" bentak Sasuke. "Aku nggak mau mengambil resiko dipenjara. Memang apa yang kau pikirkan, jika aku menelepon lalu mengatakan hal ini ke kantor? Bagaimana kita bisa menjelaskan tentang penemuan mayat di tengah hutan seperti ini? Kalau kita saja tidak bisa mencari alasan apa tujuan kita masuk ke hutan? Walaupun waktu kematian si mayat tidak diketahui, namun perkiraan kematiannya cukup dekat bagi orang lain untuk mencurigai kita. Atasanku pasti akan mempertanyakan hal itu padaku nantinya!"

Sakura terdiam, mencoba memikirkan jalan keluar yang terbaik untuk saat ini, dari pada meninggalkan mayat pria itu di sini. "Mungkin kita bisa melakukan telepon tak dikenal!"

"Sungguh sulit untuk melakukan hal itu, aku tidak punya alat untuk melakukan panggilan seperti itu," ujar Sasuke semakin kesal. "Lagi pula aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana cara melakukannya."

Sasuke merasa sangat marah, marah sekali! Sampai membuat mukanya merah padam dan matanya seperti memericikkan kilatan listrik. Wanita ini, Haruno Sakura sudah membawa dirinya ke dalam situasi rumit. Biar bagaimanapun, dia harus memikirkan cara menyembunyikan kematian pria malang dihadapannya ini.

"Maaf! Maaf, kan aku!" ujar Sakura setenang mungkin. "Satu-satunya cara hanya dengan menahanku. Akulah yang sudah membunuhnya, bukan kau. Seharusnya aku tidak membawamu ke dalam situasi ini."

"Tapi, tidak bisa begitu! Memang seharusnya aku tidak berada di sini. Tapi ... itu sudah terlambat!" ujar Sasuke kasar.

"Aku bisa saja menahanmu sekarang, tapi bagaimana cara aku menjelaskan kalau kau yang sudah membunuh pria ini? Kedua pistol kita saja tidak pernah ditembakkan. Mungkin nanti kau bisa saja menjelaskan cara kau membunuhnya dengan tabung kecil itu saat dia tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapanmu, bahwa dia adalah seorang penjahat dari masa depan dan mengatakan semua yang sudah kau ceritakan padaku? Nanti, kau pasti akan langsung di masukkan ke rumah sakit jiwa bukan di penjara. Atau kau mungkin ... Tapi, tidak! Tidak! Ini adalah zamanku dan juga daerahku, jadi sekarang kau lakukan apa pun yang aku perintahkan. Dan sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan selanjutnya? Dengan mayat ini?"

"Alat penghubungnya," ujar Sakura perlahan. Dengan memaksakan diri menyentuh mayat pria itu. Perlahan dilepaskannya gelang dari kedua lengan mayat dan juga dua gelang yang melingkar dikaki pria itu.

"Sekarang kau sudah memiliki satu set alat penghubung, lalu langkah selanjutnya apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mulai memeriksa alat penghunbung yang diambilnya, memeriksa apakah ada kerusakan. Tembakan laser bisa menyebabkan alat penghubung itu rusak. Membolak-balik alat itu, Sakura mencari bekas tembakan. Dia mulai optimis, sampai pada akhirnya dia mengangkat salah satu alat penghubung yang bagian luar engselnya telah menghitam, rusak karena tembakan laser tadi.

"Salah satu diantaranya rusak," ujar Sakura berusaha mengatur nada suaranya agar tidak terdengar kecewa.

"Tapi tiga lainnya masih berfungsi, kan? Apa yang akan terjadi jika kau tetap pergi dengan tiga alat itu?"

"Aku akan gagal muncul di zamanku, mungkin juga aku masih hidup tapi sebagian tubuhku tidak sampai dengan sempurna."

"Kalau begitu jangan lakukan hal itu, itu bisa sangat gawat!" ujar Sasuke sambil menepuk-nepuk tubuh mayat itu dengan cepat.

Dari dalam saku mayat Sasuke menemukan sebuah lencana yang hampir mirip dengan milik Sakura, lalu memasukkan benda itu kedalam saku bajunya bersama dengan alat tembak laser yang ditemukannya. "Apa dia benar-benar anggota FBI? Dia memiliki kartu yang sama persis dengan milikmu?"

"Kalau begitu mungkin, dia memang seorang Agen," ujar Sakura pelan. "Kartu itu hampir mustahil untuk dipalsukan," sambil berkata Sakura mengambil alat pemindai DNA dari dalam tasnya lalu menempelkan ke mayat tersebut.

"Akamura Sai," baca Sakura kemudian, lalu melewati bagian deskripsi fisiknya. "Subjek dipekerjakan oleh _**United State Departement Of Justice**_, cabang penyelidik – ya, dia memang Agen FBI."

"Kalau begitu tidak aman jika kau kembali ke zamanmu sekarang, bahkan jika keempat alat penghubung itu masih berfungsi. Seseorang di kantormu mengirim orang ini untuk menangkapmu. Bagaimana dengan jam tangannya, apa ini memiliki fungsi lain?"

"Tinggalkan saja. Fungsinya sama saja," ujar Sakura sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kalau begitu sudah jelas, bahwa ada seseorang yang tidak menginginkan kehadiranmu di sana," ucap Sasuke. "Apakah pakaian orang ini dibuat dari bahan khusus?"

"Pakaian yang dikenakannya itu terbuat dari bahan sintetis. Tidak mudah untuk dihancurkan," jelas Sakura.

"Kenapa dia bisa kebetulan muncul di sini? Seberapa besar kemungkinan itu bisa terjadi?"

"Sebenarnya kemunculannya cukup masuk akal. Kordinat tempat kedatanganku masih tercatat di komputer transit. Karena pagi ini seseorang menenbakku. Seseorang dari masamu. Sesuatu yang tidak mereka ketahui," jelas Sakura. "Mereka tidak memikirkan kalau aku akan kembali ketempat ini sedemikian cepat!"

"Maksudmu apa, dengan kata _Masaku_?" tanya Sasuke, menatap Sakura dengan kedua mata menyipit saat dia merenungkan kembali semua bukti yang ada tentang si penembak pagi ini, sebuah pemikiran muncul. "Ya, aku mengerti maksudmu!" ujar Sasuke kemudian. "Jika si penembak itu dari masamu, maka dia tidak akan memakai pistol sebagai senjatanya, melainkan penembak itu menggunakan laser."

'Dan pasti aku sudah mati sekarang, kalau si penembak menggunakan laser,' tambah Sakura dalam hatinya.

Laser adalah senjata yang tidak mengeluarkan suara, cara kerjanya sama seperti sinar matahari yang memantul kebumi. Tanpa adanya suara tembakkan mereka tidak akan menyadari sampai sebuah cahaya hijau sudah menembus tubuhnya.

"Bicara tentang senjata, bagaimana dengan yang satu ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyodorkan sebuah senjata yang tadi dijatuhkan Sai atas perintah Sakura.

"Itu juga senjata laser yang digunakan untuk jarak yang lebih jauh dari yang aku miliki," ujar Sakura sambil menunjukkan senjata laser miliknya.

"Senapan laser pembidik, maksudmu?"

"Ya, seperti itu lah!" Sakura meraih senjata itu dari tangan Sasuke, memeriksanya. "Ini jenis XU48, model terbaru. Hanya tim anti teroris saja yang memilikinya. Pati seseorang yang cukup berkuasa telah menyetujui perjalanan waktu yang dilakukan Sai ini."

"Apa lagi?" tanya Sasuke, mengamati sepatu yang dipakai Sai.

Sakura kembali berlutut disamping mayat itu, meletakkan XU48 di dekat kakinya. "Dia mungkin memiliki _Chip_."

"_Chip_ komputer?" tanya Sasuke keheranan.

Sakura mengangguk. "Untuk berjaga-jaga. Setiap Agen di wajibkan untuk memakainya."

"Apa kau memilikinya juga?"

"Tidak, aku menolak untuk memakainya. Karena chip itu masih diperdebatkan di pengadilan."

"Kalau dia memakainya, kira-kira di mana dia meletakkan _chip_ itu?"

"Biasanya ditempelkan di perhiasan. Seharusnya sih, _chip_ itu ditamankan di dalam kulit, tetapi semua orang menolak untuk menanamkan _chip_ itu di tubuh mereka. Jadi usulan itu pun dirubah."

Sakura menelusupkan tangannya kedalam pakaian pria itu, untuk menacari-cari kalung, yang mungkin dikenakan pria itu. Dia menemukan sebuah kalung. Tetapi setelah diteliti lebih cermat, ternyata memang tidak ada apa pun di kalung itu. Tidak ada _chip_ yang ditempelkan di sana.

"Coba ikat pinggangnya," ujar Sakura saat dia mengangkat tangan kanan Sai lalu melepaskan cincin dari jemari mayat itu. Setelah diperiksa ternyata cincin itu juga tidak ada apa-apanya.

Sasuke sudah membuka, dan menatap gesper pria itu di bagian depan maupun belakangnya. "Seberapa besar _chip _itu?"

"Kecil."

"Apakah akan terasa kasar jika ditempelkan di lempengan besi?"

Sakura meraih gesper itu untuk meraba geseper dengan jemarinya, tak lama kemudian ujung jari jempolnya merasakan sebuah permukaan yang kasar pada gesper itu. Penerangan di bawah pohon seperti ini tidak menunjuangnya melihat dengan jelas, untuk memastikan apakah itu adalah sebuah _chip_.

"Apa kau punya kaca pembesar?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, aku membawanya," Sasuke menjulurkan kaki kirinya dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana jinsnya, lalu mengeluarkan sebilah pisau lipat. Lalu dia menarik salah satu kaitnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kaca pembesar kecil.

Sakura menerima pisau itu dan memeriksa permukaan yang kasar pada gesper. Kaca pembesar itu tidak begitu bagus tetapi cukup untuk melihat bagian gesper yang sedikit cacat di bagian depannya itu.

"Itu dia," ujar Sakura, melipat kembali kaca pembesar ke dalam pisau lalu mengembalikannya ke Sasuke.

"Bagaimana cara kita mematikannya? Membantingnya, kah?"

"Tidak," Sakura meraih senjata lasernya, menarik ujung ikat pinggang itu dan meletakkannya di tanah. Sambil mengarahkan lesarnya, dia menekan tombol dan gesper itu langsung hancur.

"Seperti itu juga boleh," komentar Sasuke datar.

Dengan begini Sakura merasa lebih tenang. Sekarang yang harus dia lakukan adalah berfikir dan menemukan cara untuk keluar dari situasi ini. Bersama Sasuke, Sakura menggeledah tubuh Sai dan menemukan segepol uang zaman sekarang, di simpan dibagian belakang jaket pria itu.

'Dia datang dengan persiapan yang cukup,' pikir Sakura sambil menghitung uangnya. Lalu menyerahkan tumpukkan uang itu pada Sasuke. Mereka juga menemukan sebuah kartu kredit, yang mirip dengan kartu kredit pada umumnya, "Itu palsu, tinggalkan saja!" ujar Sakura kemudian.

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu?"

"Apa kau pikir ada kartu kredit asli dari zaman ini yang masih berlaku di zamanku? Benda itu dipalsukan, sama seperti kartu milikku."

"Apa kau pernah menggunakannya?"

"Aku terpaksa, untuk menyewa mobil dan kamar untuk tidur. Kami datang dengan persiapan lengkap."

"Jadi kau telah mencuri?"

"Pada dasarnya ya! Itu kulakukan karena sedang dalam kondisi darurat!"

"Hukum apa lagi yang sudah kau langgar selama di sini?"

"Kau sudah tahu semuanya, untuk sekarang ini."

"Ya. Kuharap begitu," Sasuke melihat kesekelilingnya. "Ayo, sekarang kita kubur dia, lalu menghapus jejak kaki kita, dan tinggalkan tempat ini dalam ke adaan sebersih mungkin."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu memungut kantong tahan air yang seharusnya berisi alat penghubungnya dan memasukkan ke dalam tasnya. Lalu memasukkan juga sisa-sisa peralatannya juga.

Sasuke juga sudah memasukkan semua barang yang telah mereka ambil dari Sai ke dalam sakunya, lalu meraih XU48 itu juga. "Sudah semua. Sekarang yang harus kita lakukan adalah kembali ke mobilku tanpa terlihat dan dikenali siapapun, dan berharap tidak ada yang melihat mobilku, maupun menemukan mayat itu dalam waktu dekat ini."

Ternyata keberuntungan memang masih berpihak kepada mereka. Jalan raya terlihat cukup padat tetapi belum jam waktu pulang kerja. Sebuah truk besar melintas dan mereka mendengarnya dengan tepat waktu, sehingga dapat bersembunyi di balik rerumputan tinggi sampai truk itu berlalu.

Setelah mencapai mobilnya, Sasuke meletakkan XU48 ke dalam bagasinya, lalu mereka segera memsauki mobil. "Sekarang apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Sekarang aku akan membawamu pulang ke rumahku."

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Killing Time**

Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei

Ada baiknya jika saya mengingatkan, fic ini mengandung hal yang Jelas, AU, dan OOC

Author : Go Mio

Pair : SasuSaku

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sasuke benar-benar marah hingga hampir tidak bisa menguasai dirinya, ingin sekali rasanya dia meluapkan semua emosinya pada seseorang, tapi siapa yang bisa menjadi pelampiasan kemarahannya, dia tidak bisa melimpahkan kemarahannya pada wanita yang duduk disampingnya itu. Dia marah karena harus terlibat dalam pembunuhan yang tak terduga itu, dia marah karena haru berbohong pada atasan yang mempercayai dirinya, yaitu Asuma Sarutobi atasan yang sangat mengerti dirinya.

Bila dia mengungkapkan semuanya, maka tidak ada seorangpun yang akan percaya padanya maupun pada Agen FBI itu. Yang ada mereka akan dijebloskan ke penjara atas tuduhan pembunuhan, sedangkan wanita itu sendiri akan dituduh sebagai Agen FBI gadungan, walaupun sebenarnya dia memang seorang Agen FBI, walau bukan dimasa sekarang ini.

Mereka hampir tiba di kota ketika Sasuke melirik Sakura. Wanita itu tidak bicara sepatah katapun semenjak masuk ke mobil, entah apa yang dia pikirkan. Sasuke tidak tahu sama sekali, dan dia sendiripun tidak peduli. Membunuh di hutan tadi membuat jiwanya terguncang, tapi dia mampu untuk mengendalikan dirinya dan mampu mengerjakan apa yang mesti dia kerjakan.

Sekarang ini wanita itu sedang dalam bahaya besar. Sudah dua kali dalam satu hari, seseorang mencoba untuk membunuhnya. Sasuke berpikir entah siapapun yang telah menembaknya pagi ini, besar kemungkinannya pelakunya adalah seseorang dari masanya, tetapi siapa yang tahu tentang kedatangannya?

Jadi, apa si pengembara yang tidak dikenal itu telah melakukan perjalanan waktu untuk membunuh Hidan dan entah dengan alasan apa, meminta bantuan orang setempat untuk membunuh Sakura.

"Apa ada barang yang harus kau ambil dari tempatmu menginap?" tanya Sasuke kemudian, memecah keheningan di dalam mobil.

Sakura tampak begitu terkejut saat Sasuke mengajukkan pertanyaan padanya, "A-apa? Oh, maaf! Pikiranku sedang melayang. Tadi pertanyaanmu apa?"

"Apa ada barang yang harus kau ambil dari tempatmu menginap?" ujar Sasuke mengulang perkataanya.

"Hanya ada koper kecil. Apa sekarang kita akan ke sana untuk mengambilnya?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau kau mendekati tempat itu. Siapa tahu si penembak itu sekarang ini sedang menunggumu di sana, menunggu kesempatan kedua untuk menembakmu. Aku akan mengirim salah satu polisi untuk mengambilnya. Apa perlu dibereskan terlebih dahulu?"

"Aku sudah merapihkan barang-barangku ke dalam koper pagi ini sebelum keluar, dan juga menguncinya."

"Apa barang-barang dari masa depan juga?"

"Tidak, hanya pakaian dan barang yang lainnya saja."

"Oh!" ucap Sasuke mengerti. "Apa pakaian di masa depan sama dengan pakaian di masa sekarang?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Bisa dikatakan ya, bisa juga tidak."

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan Sakura.

"Di sana hanya ada dua jenis pakaian. Baju terusan yang bawahnya seperti rok panjang dan baju yang memakai celana."

Sasuke mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti, "Bagaimana dengan mobil, apa di zamanmu masih menggunakan mobil?"

"Mobil sudah tidak digunakan lagi, benda itu sekarang hanya bisa ditemui di museum atau di penjual barang-barang antik saja."

"Tidak ada mobil?" gumam Sasuke terkejut, Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpa mobil. "Apa mobil dibuang karena menyebabkan pemanasan global?"

"Ehm ... tidak juga. Sesuatu yang lebih baik sudah diciptakan. Tetapi itu baru lima puluh tahun yang lalu."

"Sesuatu yang lebih baik dari pada mobil? Apa itu?" Sasuke ingin sekali melihat benda itu.

"Sejenis kendaraan yang menggunakan energi matahari."

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Oke, nanti dia akan menanyakan tentang mobil itu lagi nanti. Dengan enggan Sasuke mulai membahas sesuatu yang lebih penting dibanding dengan masalah mobil itu. "Seberapa sering kau akan mengganti pakaianmu? Apa kau harus berbelanja terlebih dahulu?"

"Aku membawa apa yang kubutuhkan di zaman ini. Jika aku membutuhkan sesuatu, aku mempunyai uang untuk membelinya."

"Apa uang yang kau bawa itu asli?" tanya Sasuke merengut mengingat kartu kredit palsu tadi. "Atau dipalsukan seperti barang lainnya?"

"Tidak, uang yang kubawa nyata. Pada akhir abad kedua puluh tiga semua negara maju beralih memakai kartu kredit dan debit jadi sebagian besar uang kertas telah diletakkan ke dalam peti besi di bawah tanah yang selalu dijaga siang dan malam."

"Kenapa uang-uang itu tidak dibakar saja?" tanya Sasuke.

"Alasannya, pertama karena uang itu memiliki nilai sejarah. Kedua karena di masaku, masih ada negara berkembang yang tidak memiliki program komputer yang memadai untuk mengaplikasikan ekonomi digital. Jadi mereka, masih menggunakan uang kertas sebagai alat transaksi."

'Dua ratus tahun?' pikir Sasuke. 'Negara berkembang masih ada saja?'

.

.

Lima menit kemudian mobil mereka sudah memasuki halaman depan rumah Sasuke. Rumah Sasuke adalah model rumah yang minimalis dan nyaman untuk ditinggali, rumah dengan dua kamar tidur, ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, kamar mandi didekat dapur, dan juga dapur yang memiliki satu meja makan kecil di dalamnya.

Di depan rumah ada beranda yang bentuknya memanjang dan juga beranda kecil dibagian belakang rumah. Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya dibelakang rumah, berhenti tapat di pintu belakang. Pagar rumput yang tinggi memisahkan halaman belakangnya dengan rumah tetangga, sementara pohon tua yang besar tumbuh menaungi hampir seluruh halaman belakang rumahnya.

Rumah Sasuke sudah berusia lebih dari lima puluh tahun, karena perawatan yang baik dan juga beberapa renovasi yang sudah dilakukan, membuat rumah itu jauh lebih baik dan nyaman untuk ditinggali. Dulu dia membeli rumah itu waktu dia sudah bertunangan dengan Ino, Sasuke berpikir kalau rumah itu akan menjadi rumah yang akan mereka tempati setelah menikah nanti. Sampai-samapai Ino lah yang telah memilihkan perabot apa saja yang akan di masukkan kerumah itu. Tetapi tak lama Ino meninggal, rumah itu jadi sedikit terbengkalai dan tak terurus. Karena Sasuke selalu menyibukkan dirinya dikantor, hampir-hampir dia tidak sempat untuk pulang kerumah.

Saat keluar dari mobil Sasuke merasa khawatir, apakah rumah itu akan terlihat baik dimata Sakura nantinya. Sasuke takut jika wanita itu menemukan pakaian kotor Sasuke yang berserakan. Dia takut kalau Sakura memilih untuk tinggal di hotel saja dibanding tinggal di rumahnya.

Sesuatu yang terasa bagai percikan listrik merambat di tulang belakangnya, dan meledak di otaknya. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam tujuh tahun ini Sasuke merasakan hal itu lagi, dia seperti seorang pemuda yang menyukai seorang gadis lagi, setelah Ino meninggal. Dia mulai merasakan getaran-getaran itu setiap dia menatap mata hijau bagaikan batu emerald itu, setiap dia bersentuhan dengan Sakura, dan setiap dia melihat bibir tipis itu menunjukkan senyum manisnya. Seperti ada sesutu yang menggelitik perutnya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk menyentuh wajah wanita itu.

Entah karena apa, perlahan Sasuke menyukai wanita itu, Haruno Sakura. Wanita yang sedang dalam bahaya!

.

.

Sakura yang keluar dari mobil lebih dulu, sudah menunggu Sasuke diberanda belakang. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan keheranan, dipikirannya kenapa pria itu malah diam berdiri disisi mobilnya saja? Kenapa dia tidak segera membukakan pintu rumahnya? Bukankah terasa lebih baik, jika dia segera masuk agar tidak ada orang lain yang melihat keberadaanya di sini.

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri sedang sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri, dia memikirkan berapa lamakah wanita ini akan tinggal di rumahnya? Dan berapa lama jugakah wanita ini akan berada di masanya? Akhirnya karena penasaran dia mengajukkan pertanyaan, "Kira-kira berapa lama mereka akan mencarimu? Pastinya ada tenggat waktunya bukan, bila tidak, bagaimana mereka mengetahui seseorang sudah meninggal, terluka, ataupun alat penghubungnya hancur, atau bahkan bisa jadi mereka dipenjara di masa yang mereka kunjungi. Pastinya ada sebuah prosedur untuk penyelamatan, kan?"

"Untuk masalah seperti itu kami menentukan tenggat waktu yang cukup lama untuk melakukan prosedurnya," jawab Sakura santai.

"Seberapa lama?"

"Kira-kira membutuhkan waktu sebulan."

'Ternyata lebih lama dari perkiraanku, kukira dalam waktu seminggu ini akan ada orang yang dikirim untuk membawamu kembali?' pikir Sasuke.

Kemudian Sasuke membukakan pintu belakang rumahnya dan mempersilahkan Sakura untuk masuk ke dapurnya duluan. Sakura berhenti diambang pintu memperhatikan sekelilingnya, begitu juga dengan Sasuke, mencoba melihat keadaan dapurnya dengan sudut pandang Sakura.

Di sebelah kiri pintu ada sebuah tempat cuci piring yang cukup besar, meja makan kecil dan empat kursinya, lalu dipojok terdapat lemari kayu tua. Keramik cokelat yang melapisi lantai dapur, telihat sangat cocok dengan lemari itu, membuat dapur terasa nyaman.

Perlahan Sakura berjalan menuju kompor gas besar dan menyentuhnya dengan ujung jemarinya, seperti apa yang dilakukannya di kantor Sasuke. Sasuke menyadiri apa yang wanita itu pikirkan, semua hal di sini maupun yang ada di kantornya, adalah barang-barang antik yang tak ternilai harganya di zaman wanita itu.

"Apa kegunaan barang ini?" tanya Sakura kemudian menunjuk sebuah pembuka kaleng listrik.

"Itu untuk membuka kaleng."

Sakura membungkuk memperhatikan alat itu, mempelajari bagaimana cara kerja alat itu. Lalu dia menarik sebuah tuas pada pembuka kaleng listrik itu, dan mengerutkan keningnya saat tidak terjadi apa pun.

"Cara gunanya seperti ini," Sasuke meraih kaleng berisi ikan sarden dari dalam lemari tua, menunjukkan cara kerja pembuka kalengnya. Sakura memperhatikan dan mempelajari cara kerja alat itu dengan wajah serius, saat alat itu mulai membuka kaleng dengan mudahnya. Membuat Sasuke semakin terpesona dengan wajah Sakura yang begitu memancarkan ketertarikan pada pembuka kaleng itu.

"Wah ... menarik sekali! Di zamanku hal seperti ini sudah tidak dilakukan lagi," ucap Sakura sambil terus memperhatikan sampai alat itu berhenti berputar membuka kaleng.

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya pada lemari tua, sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada, "Lalu bagaimana cara kalian membuka kaleng di sana?"

"Kami tidak mempunyai makanan yang disimpan di dalam kaleng."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana cara kalian menyimpan makanan?"

"Kebanyakan makanan seperti itu disimpan di dalam kotak bening yang juga bisa ikut dimakan, kotak itu akan mencair jika dipanaskan, jadi lebih mudah untuk memakannya. Makanan di zamanku semuanya memiliki nilai gizi yang lengkap, loh!"

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya saat membayangkan dirinya harus memakan pembukus makanan. "Bagaimana rasanya? Pasti tidak enak."

"Kotak plastik itu tidak mempengaruhi rasa pada makanannya kok, jadi rasanya sama saja."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan makanan yang tidak perlu dipanaskan, misalkan seperti es krim?"

"Masih banyak tempat penyimpanan lainya, bukan kotak plastik itu saja kok. Untuk makan segar seperti sayuran atau buah-buahan masih disimpan di tempat yang sama seperti di zamanmu ini. Kurasa makanan di zamanmu dengan zamanku sama saja, hanya cara penyajiannya saja yang berbeda," Sakura meraih kaleng sarden itu lalu mencium aromanya. "Apa yang harus dilakukan dengan ini sekarang?" tanya Sakura sambil mengancungkan kaleng sardennya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah penggorengan kecil dari dalam lemari dan meletakkannya di atas salah satu tungku kompor, menyalakan kompor, dan kemudian menumpahkan isi kaleng ke atas penggorengan. "Setelah matang kita akan memakannya."

Sakura memainkan kenop kompor, menyalakan dan mematikan apinya, dan mengamati api yang berwarna biru itu meletup-letup. Karena sebelumnya dia belum pernah melihat kompor gas, lalu Sasuke bertanya padanya, "Bagaimana cara kalian menghangatkan makanan?"

"Dengan menggunakan penggetar molekul."

"Apa alat itu seperti _microwave_?"

"Versi yang lebih barunya. Alat-alat kami hampir sama seperti yang ada di zamanmu, hanya sudah lebih diperbaharui."

"Seperti apa?"

"Mm ... seperti perjalanan keluar angkasa, komputer, laser dan banyak lagi."

"Perjalanan keluar angkas?" tanya Sasuke bingung, juga membuat dirinya terasa tertarik dengan topik ini, Sasuke menyadari dia bisa saja seharian berdiri di sini menanyai wanita itu dengan berbagai hal sampai dirinya merasa kelelahan. Tetapi masih banyak hal pula yang harus mereka lakukan.

"Ya, karena penemuan terbaru tentang perjalanan keluar angkasa itu. Perjalanan menembus waktu akhirnya ditemukan. Dan sebab itu pulalah aku bisa berada di sini," ujar Sakura bersedih. "Zamanmu ini sangat menarik untukku dan aku sudah banyak belajar tentang zamanmu ini. Aku memohon pada atasanku agar aku bisa diikut sertakan dalam misi ini, ya sebenarnya tujuan utamaku ikut misi ini adalah agar aku bisa melihat zamanmu ini."

"Makanya, berhati-hatilah dengan apa yang selalu kau inginkan," ujar Sasuke kemudian. "Jangan terlalu mengikuti kemauanmu, itu tidak baik."

Sakura tertawa getir, "Ya kau benar," lalu merenung memikirkan apa yang sudah terjadi akibat perjalanan waktu ini. Sasuke yang menyadari apa yang wanita itu pikirkan, menyentuh lengan Sakura perlahan menatapnya penuh dengan simpati dan menarik lengannya.

"Ayo kutunjukkan tempat tidurmu malam ini," sebelumnya Sasuke mematikan kompornya terlebih dahulu, lalu berjalan memasuki bagian ruang tengah rumahnya dengan Sakura berjalan dibelakangnya.

.

.

Setelah memperlihatkan kamar tidur yang akan Sakura tempati, Sasuke kembali ke dapur. Sasuke ingin menghubungi seseorang terlebih dahulu, jadi dia meninggalkan Sakura di kamar sendiri. Sasuke menelepon menggunakan ponselnya, dia tidak ingin menggunakan telepon rumah, karena jika menggunakan telepon rumah maka orang-orang akan dapat dengan mudah melacak keberadaannya, bahwa dia pernah berada di rumahnya siang ini.

Pertama Sasuke melakukan panggilan ke kantornya, dia meminta tolong pada seseorang di kantor untuk mengambilkan koper Sakura ditempatnya menginap semalam. Lalu panggilan kedua dia menelpon ayahnya yang sedang berada di toko besi.

Pada saat deringan kedua, ayahnya mengangkat telepon, "Halo, toko besi Uchiha di sini. Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

"Ayah, ini aku," ucap Sasuke kemudian. "Ayah, aku mau minta izin menyembunyikan mobil di dalam gudang rumahmu untuk waktu yang cukup lama."

"Boleh. Memang mobil siapa yang ingin kau sembunyikan?"

"Mobil sewaan. Aku tidak mau ada yang mengenalinya."

"Oh, baiklah. Kalau kau mau aku bisa membawakan terpal untuk menutupinya."

"Wah, ide yang bagus. Terima kasih, Ayah."

"Kapan kau mau bawa mobilnya?"

"Mungkin setelah gelap nanti. Aku akan menelpon Ayah lagi, jika aku sudah siap untuk membawa mobilnya."

"Oh, oke! Sampai nanti kalau begitu."

Setelah menyelesaikan panggilan di ponselnya, Sasuke melihat Sakura baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat kelelahan. Hari ini memang hari yang luar biasa, untuk mereka berdua, dan mungkin nanti masih ada kelanjutannya.

"Kita makan dulu, yuk!" ajak Sasuke, meraih lengan Sakura menuntunnya ke kursi yang sebelumnya Sakura dudukki. "Makan ikan sarden, mungkin akan membuatmu sedikit lebih baik. Kau terlihat sangat pucat."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Sakura terduduk di kursinya tanpa perlawanan, lalu segera menyantap makanannya setelah Sasuke menghidangkan ikan kalengan yang sudah matang kehadapannya.

Sakura makan cukup lahap, sedangkan Sasuke sendiri tidak menghabiskan ikan bagiannya. Dan membuang sisa makannya ketempat sampah, lalu mencuci piringnya dengan sabun cuci lalu membasuhnya dengan air yang mengalir dari keran setelah bersih dia meletakkan piringnya secara terbalik di samping wastafel pencuci piring.

Saat ingin kembali duduk di kursinya, radio disaku celananya berbunyi. Dengan ekspresi muram Sasuke mendengarkan kode yang disampaikan dari radio, "Aku harus pergi," ucap Sasuke setelah suara dari radionya berakhir. "Tetap di rumah dan jangan jawab telepon, kecuali kalau aku yang menelpon."

Sasuke menuliskan nomor ponselnya di secarik kertas dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura. "Kalau nomor ini tidak muncul di layar telepon jangan angkat teleponnya, ya!"

"Oke," sahut Sakura, memperhatikan Sasuke yang berjalan menuju pintu.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, lalu berbalik menatap Sakura. "Apa kau akan tetap berada di sini sampai aku kembali nanti?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Sakura mantap. "Aku masih harus menyelesaikan misiku, dan dalam misi itu aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."

Sasuke mengangguk dan berjalan kembali menuju pintu, tapi berhenti sekali lagi. "Sial, memang tidak bisa," gumamnya pelan. Lalu memutar tubuhnya berjalan mendekati Sakura dengan guratan di wajahnya.

Dengan perasaan kaget dan takut, Sakura bertanya-tanya kenapa Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya dengan wajah seperti itu, apa pria itu berniat untuk memborgolnya lagi seperti waktu di kantornya tadi?

'Tidak! Tidak lagi dan tidak di sini,' pikir Sakura takut. Dengan sekali hentakan Sakura meletakkan sendok digenggamannya di atas piring secara asal, membuat suara nyaring menggema di dapur, lalu dia bangkit dari kursinya berusaha menghindar dari pria itu.

Namun sebelum Sakura sempat menghindar, Sasuke menarik lengannya, membuat Sakura berada di dalam dekapan Sasuke. Pria itu meletakkan tangan kirinya yang bebas, di tengkuk leher Sakura, kemudian menarik wajah Sakura mendekat ke wajahnya. Dalam waktu sekejap bibir mereka saling bertemu.

'Eh?!' Sakura membulatkan ke dua bola matanya terkejut.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Killing Time**

**Naruto ****punya ****Kishimoto-sensei**** saya hanya meminjam tokohnya saja.**

**AU, OOC, dan Typo(s) mungkin.**

**Author : Go Mio**

**Pair : SasuSaku**

**Selamat membaca! XD**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"Lalu kalau kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Sakura setelah menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke tentang kehidupan percintaannya.

"Kalau sekarang tidak ada."

'Berarti dulu pernah ada,' Sakura mengingat kembali foto yang ada dikamar Sasuke, "Tadi aku masuk ke kamarmu, melihat-lihat," lebih tepatnya sih mengintip. "Wanita yang ada di foto itu siapa?"

Sakura hampir merasakan wajah Sasuke yang sedikit bersedih, tapi Sasuke tetap menjawab pertanyaanya. "Itu Ino. Dia tunanganku. Dia meninggal tujuh tahun yang lalu."

Dengan simpatik Sakura menyentuh lengan Sasuke. "Aku turut bersedih. Apakah sudah ada penggantinya sejak saat itu?"

"Pernah untuk menjalin hubungan sesekali, tapi tidak bisa dibawa untuk serius," jawab Sasuke dengan wajah murungnya.

'Tujuh tahun? Dan dia masih setia pada wanita itu secara emosional?! Ternyata dia tipe pria yang setia,' pikir Sakura tersenyum memandangi Sasuke. "Kau pasti sangat mencintainya. Dia pasti sangat bahagia sekali bisa dicintai olehmu." Ucap Sakura tulus.

"Aku memang sangat mencintainya dan aku hampir saja tidak bisa mengatasi rasa kesedihanku karena ditingalkan olehnya. Dan rasa kehilangan dan kesedihanku pun perlahan-lahan memudar seiring berjalannya waktu, aku biar bagaimanapun juga harus tetap melanjutkan hidupku, bukan?!"

Mata Sasuke menerawang keluar jendela, melihat langit yang kelam. Karena malam memang sudah larut, dan malam ini pun sepertinya langit terlihat mendung karena tidak ada bintang satu pun di atas sana.

"Kurasa saat kau mengganti pakaianmu, langit sudah cukup gelap untuk kita berangkat," ucap Sasuke kemudian, menghentikan pembicaraan tentang masa lalu Sasuke. Yang tak ingin diingatnya lagi.

Sambil tersenyum Sakura meraih koper dan kantung belanjaan pakaian yang tadi Sasuke belikan untuknya, lalu berjalan menuju kamar dan menutup pintunya. Dibukanya kantung belanjaan dan mengeluarkan topi, dua celana jins, dua kaus, sepasang sepatu kets, dan sepasang kaus kaki. Karena ingin memastikan, Sakura melihat lebel pada pakaiannya dan bergetar saat mengetahui kaus itu terbuat dari katun. Selama hidupnya dia tidak pernah mampu untuk membeli sebuah kaus atau pun baju yang terbuat dari bahan katun.

Dengan cepat dia melepas semua pakaiaanya. Dua jins itu terlihat mirip, jadi dia meraih celana yang berada ditumpukkan paling atas saja, sebelum mengenakannya dia mencopot lebelnya terlebih dahulu. Celananya terasa sedikit longgar tetapi panjangnya cukup. Lalu dia meraih kaus yang berwarna cokelat dan memakainya. Kemudian dia menatap dirinya ke dalam cermin, lalu mengeluarkan lenguhan kegembiraan.

"Aku terlihat seperti... seperti seseorang dari abad dua puluh!" gumam Sakura pelan. "Mungkin orang-orang yang siang ini bertemu denganku, mereka pasti tidak akan mengenaliku lagi kalau berpenampilan seperti ini."

Lalu Sakura memasang topi ke kepalanya dan menatap dirinya kembali ke cermin. Setelah puas melihat penampilannya, dia memakai kaos kaki dan juga sepatu barunya, kemudian berjalan ke ruang utama dimana Sasuke sedang menunggunya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura lagi, seperti sebelumnya.

Sasuke mengangguk puas, "Tidak akan ada yang mengenalimu. Buka topimu dan ikat rambutmu kebelakang."

Sakura dengan patuh melepas topinya, lalu mengikat rambutnya menjadi ekor kuda. Sedangkan Sasuke pergi ke dapur dan kembali dengan karet gelang yang disodorkan pada Sakura, untuk digunakan wanita itu sebagai pengikat rambutnya. Setelah mengikat rapih rambutnya Sakura memakai topinya kembali. "Dibuat dari apa pengikat rambut ini?"

"Itu karet gelang yang biasa kugunakan untuk mengikat kantong sampah. Aku tidak mempunyai ikat rambut lain, jadi untuk sementara pakai saja itu dulu."

"Oh ya, aku memerlukan kemeja atau jaket untuk menutupi senjataku," ujar Sakura berhenti sejenak, menyipitkan matanya menatap Sasuke. "Kau akan mengembalikan senjataku, kan?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya, selintas senyum mengejek melukisi wajahnya. "Kenapa kau menginginkannya? Kau kan sudah punya tube laser, dan efeknya lebih dahsyat dari pada pistol."

"Memang, aku akan menggunakannya jika diperlukan. Tapi kalau aku bisa menghindari perhatian orang lain, bukankah menurutmu itu lebih baik?"

"Mengalihkan perhatian orang lain memang hal terbaik. Namun jika kau terlihat membawa senjata, maka secara otomatis kau akan terlihat sebagai polisi, dan bukankah kita ingin menghindari itu."

Sasuke berhenti sejenak dan melanjutkan, "Baiklah aku akan mengembalikannya. Senjatamu ada di dalam mobil. Nanti akanku kembalikan, tapi taruh di dalam tasmu," Sasuke memperhatikan cuaca di luar, lalu berkata kembali. "Sepertinya, cuaca memang terasa cukup dinging malam ini, jadi kau memang memerlukan sesuatu dari sekedar kaus yang kau kenakan. Tunggu sebentar."

Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar tidurnya dan keluar dalam sekejap dengan memegang sebuah kemeja kotak-kotak miliknya pada Sakura. "Pakai ini."

Sakura menerimanya lalu memakainya, kemeja ini terasa kebesaran di tubuh Sakura yang kecil. Sakura menggulung lengan kemeja sampai ke sikunya dan membiarkan kemeja itu terbuka, menggangtung ditubuhnya. "Aku sudah siap, kecuali kalau ada hal lainnya yang kau lupakan."

"Oh ya! Masih ada satu lagi," ujar Sasuke, dan tanpa peringatan dia kembali mengecup bibir Sakura lagi dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang mematung.

.

.

Setelah insiden pengecupan di depan pintu beranda belakang tadi, suasana di dalam mobil menjadi hening. Sasuke yang memperhatikan Sakura merasa khawatir kalau Sakura akan marah karena kelakuannya tadi, dan juga takut kalau Sakura akan menolak untuk diciumnya lagi. Sedang Sakura sendiri berusaha untuk mengembalikan kendali dirinya lagi.

Tadi sebelum keluar dari perkomplekan perumahan ini, Sakura duduk merunduk untuk mencegah ada seseorang yang melihat Sakura. Setelah Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya keluar dari daerah perkomplekan Sakura duduk ke bentuk semula.

Dalam perjalan sesekali Sasuke melirik Sakura, sambil memikirkan kembali pembicaraannya tadi dengan atasannya, Asuma Sarutobi. Tadi dia berbohong pada atasannya, kalau agen FBI ini sudah pergi meninggalkan kota ini dengan dalih, kalau kasus yang sedang ditangani Sakura tidak berhubungan dengan pembunuhan Hidan.

Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa sangat ingin melindungi wanita itu, dia seperti seseorang yang sedang terhipnotis oleh aura dari seorang wanita berambut bubble gum yang berada disampingnya ini. Tapi ada satu hal yang sangat mengganjal hati Sasuke dari wanita ini, yaitu sikap Sakura yang sangat tenang dan bisa dengan cepat kembali ke sikap awalnya yang tenang setelah menghadapi situasi yang berbahaya.

Padahal kalau untuk ukuran seorang agen yang baru direkrut ataupun petugas polisi biasa, tak akan mampu mengendalikan dirinya sebaik wanita ini. 'Apa benar dalam pelatihannya wanita itu mendapatkan sebuah pelatihan khusus untuk sebuah pengendalian diri? Seperti yang pernah wanita itu katan padanya? Atau jangan-jangan dia adalah sebuah robot yang dikirim dari masa depan, untuk mengungkapkan kasus ini? Itu mungkin saja bukan? Di masa depan mungkin saja sebuah robot yang hampir menyerupai manusia telah berhasil dibuat. Seperti film Terminator, robot yang persis seperti manusia.'

'Tapi kenapa? Kenapa, jika dia memang sebuah robot, bisa memiliki rasa hangat ditubuhnya? Kenapa dia bisa makan? Dan juga kenapa dia bisa terasa begitu manis saat aku mengecup bibirnya?'

"Robot?! Heh, itu tidak mungkin Sasuke," gumam Sasuke pelan. "Imajinasimu terlalu berlebihan, bodoh."

Pikiran Sasuke saat itu dipenuhi pemikiran kalau Sakura adalah sebuah robot dari masa depan. Tapi dia juga berusaha membantah pemikirannya. Pada akhirnya karena terlalu penasaran, akhirnya dia bertanya juga.

"Kau ini sebenarnya apa, sih?"

"Hm, apa?" Sakura memutar kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke. Alisnya berkerut karena kebingungan dengan maksud Sasuke, tapi Sasuke malah salah mengartikan itu. Sasuke menduga kalau Sakura tak senang ditanyai seperti itu.

"Apa kita akan melewati sesi tanya jawab lagi? Apa kau masih belum percaya kalau aku seorang agen FBI?"

"Bukan itu. Maksudku, kau itu seorang manusia atau bukan?" tanya Sasuke takut.

Sakura terdim sejenak dengan pertanyaan itu, "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Karena sikapmu. Habis kau tidak bersikap seperti orang pada umumnya. Kau terlihat seperti sesuatu yang memiliki batasan-batasan dalam berprilaku, seakan kau sangat takut untuk berekspresi. Contohnya saat kau berciuman denganku, padahal kau menginginkan ciuman itu, kan? Tapi kau malah menolakku dan menjauhiku. Dan juga dalam sehari ini, aku hanya melihat ekspresi terkejutmu saja, itu pun hanya saat kau menembak agen lain siang ini. Apa memang benar kalau kau sebuah robot yang dikrim dari masa depan?"

Untuk sesaat Sakura tecenang dengan pernyataan Sasuke, kemudian menjawabnya dengan tenang. "Bukan! Aku... aku manusia," dengan mengepalkan tangan dan menundukkan kepalanya, Sakura kembali berbicara. "Maaf, kalau sikapku ini sudah mengganggumu. Bukan maksudku untuk bersikap seperti itu padamu."

Sasuke mengira Sakura akan marah karena pernyataannya, tapi pada kenyataanya Sakura malah meminta maaf padanya. Hal itu membuat Sasuke menjadi merasa bersalah karena sudah menanyakan hal-hal aneh pada wanita itu. Saat Sasuke ingin berucap lagi. Sakura malah membuang wajahnya. Membuat Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk meminta maaf.

Jadi dalam sisa perjalan menuju rumah Ayah Sasuke, dipenuhi oleh keheningan dan suasana suram, yang membuat Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman. Sementara keadaan Sakura sendiri, dia sedang berpikir keras.

Ya berpikir keras. Apa penyebab Sasuke jadi berpikiran seperti itu padanya. Padahal dia sudah mempelajari berbagai hal untuk bersikap dengan baik dimasa ini, padahal dia sudah berusaha, berusaha dengan keras untuk menutupi kekurangan terbesarnya itu.

'Kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke bisa menyadari itu? Bukankah aku sudah bersikap sewajar mungkin di zaman ini? Apa... apa yang salah?'

Hal ini lah yang terus Sakura pikirkan, dia takut. Takut kalau rahasianya diketahui Sasuke, dan jika rahasianya ini diketahui... maka tak ada kesempatan untuknya bisa kembali kemasanya.

Karena jika rahasianya terbongkar, saat dia kembali ke zamanya nanti dia akan langsung dijebloskan ke penjara dengan hukuman seumur hidup. Sudah banyak orang yang mirip dan senasib dengannya berakhir di penjara, dan yang paling mengenaskan mereka akan bernasih di mesin penghancur.

Ingin sekali Sakura bertanya apa yang telah dilakukannya, tapi dia takut kalau Sasuke akan benar-benar tahu soal rahasia ini. Padahal dia bisa menyebunyikan ini dari sahabat dan teman-temannya, itu juga karena hukum yang terus menekannya, sehingga dia mampu bersikap dengan wajar walau dalam tekanan itu.

Pada akhirnya Sakura membiarkan, Sasuke berpikiran kalau dirinya adalah robot. Dari pada Sasuke mengetahui kenyataan yang akan membuat Sasuke menjauhi dirinya. Jadi dia mengambil jalan yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Membiarkan dirinya dalam tekanan itu lagi.

'Semoga ini keputusanku yang tepat, Tuhan!' doa Sakura dalam hatinya.

.

.

Sesampainya di gedung pengadilan, Sasuke langsung mengarahkan mobilnya menuju daerah terlarang, tempat tahanan-tahanan berbahaya ditawan, yang jaraknya jauh dari pengelihatan masyarakat sekitar.

"Mana kunci mobilmu?" tanya Sasuke pada akhirnya, setelah suasana hening tadi.

Sakura memberikan kunci mobilnya tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Kau bisa mengendarai mobilku ini, kan?" tanya Sasuke dan Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Kau tunggu dulu di sini selama lima menit. Pada saat itu aku sudah membawa mobilmu pergi dari daerah sini," ucap Sasuke dan Sakura memperhatikan. "Nanti setelah lima menit berlalu, kau bawalah mobilku keluar melalui jalan masuk yang kita lewati tadi dan berbelok ke kanan. Lima blok dari sini nanti akan ada toko mainan di sudut kiri. Aku akan menunggumu di situ."

Rupanya Sasuke akan mengambil rute yang berbeda, guna untuk memeriksa apakah ada orang yang mengikuti mobil sewaan Sakura, jika memang mobil sewaan itu diawasi maka siapa pun penguntit itu akan melihat yang mengendarainya adalah seorang pria, bukannya wanita. Orang itu akan menduga kalau pria(Sasuke) sebagai orang yang akan mengantarkan mobil sewaan itu ke Sakura. Dan Sasuke berpikir kalau lima menit sudah cuku bagi Sakura untuk menghindar dari penguntitnya.

Sasuke keluar dari mobil dan Sakura bergeser ke kursi pengemudi. Sebelum pergi Sasuke memberi pesan pada Sakura.

"Jika nanti aku tidak menunggumu di sana, jangan panik," ujar Sasuke memberi petunjuk. "Tetap di sana. Cepat atau lambat aku pasti akan ketempat itu. Oh ya, satu hal lagi. Nanti saat kita sampai ke tempat ayahku, tetap berada di dalam mobil. Di dalam kegelapan ayahku tidak akan bisa melihatmu. Jika pun ayahku melihatmu, dia akan berpikir kalau kau hanya deputiku."

Setelah itu Sasuke pergi, masuk ke dalam gedung pengadilan. Kemudian Sasuke berjalan dengan terang-terangan ke arah parkiran. Sementara itu Sakura memutar mobil sehingga dia menghadap pintu keluar, lalu mengamati jam digital yang berada di dasbor mobil. Sakura mengangap angka yang berjalan di jam itu sangat pelan sekali, yang membuat waktu yang hanya lima menit seperti waktu yang berjam-jam.

Tepat saat jam sudah menunjukkan lima menit berlalu. Sakura memakai sabuk pengamannya, dan menyetir mobil sekali lagi, kemudian dengan hati-hati dia memasukkan gigi ke posisi maju dengan menekan pedal gas perlahan. Mobil yang dikemudikannya bergerak maju dengan mulus.

Sakura mengemudikan mobilnya dengan tidak terburu-buru. Setelah mencapai gerbang keluar lapangan parkir, Sakura membelokkan mobilnya ke arah kanan. Sepanjang perjalan menuju toko mainan dia menatap kaca spion untuk melihat apakah ada yang mengikutinya, dan syukurnya tidak ada yang mengikuti.

Begitu membelok ke lapangan parkir toko mainan Sakura melihat Sasuke dengan mobil sewaanya. Saat Sasuke melihat kedatangan Sakura, dia mengangguk singkat kemudian mengemudikan mobilnya ke jalan dan Sakura mengikutinya dari belakang.

Perjalan dari toko mainan untuk mencapai perumahan ayah Sasuke membutuhkan waktu lima belas menit. Saat memasuki perumahan ayah Sasuke cahaya lampu jalan agak sedikit meredup, menyebabkan penerangan di jalan hanya berasal dari lampu mobil yang dikemudikan mereka berdua.

Sakura sendiri sedang berusaha untuk memusatkan perhatiannya ke mobil di depannya, guna untuk mengatur kesetabilan kecepatan, menjaga jarak antara mobil yang dikemudikannya dengan mobil yang dikemudikan Sasuke.

Pada saat Sasuke keluar dari jalan utama perumahan menuju jalan yang lebih kecil, ucapan yang tadi Sasuke utarakan kembali terngiang di telingannya dan berputar-putar dalam pikirannya.

'_**Apa kau ini robot?'**_

'_**Sasuke sepertinya kau benar, kalau aku ini adalah sebuah robot. Robot yang diatur dalam setiap bersikap.'**_

Saat lampu mobil yang dikemudikan Sasuke menyilaukan mata Sakura, Sakura segera mengeremkan mobilnya secara mendadak. Ternyata Sasuke memelankan laju mobilnya, karena memasuki jalan yang semakin menyempit.

Saat sampai diujung jalan Sasuke membelokkan mobilnya ke kanan, kejalan yang panjang dan lebar seperti jalan utama tadi, di sepanjang perjalan itu terdapat banyak pepohonan tinggi. Tepat saat mencapai sebuah rumah bergaya Jepang kuno yang memiliki sebuah gudang penyimpanan disisi kanan rumah. Sasuke memberhentikan mobilnya, dan kemudian memencet kelakson mobilnya. Dan pada saat itulah seorang pria paruh baya mendekat ke arah mobil yang Sasuke tumpangi, Sasuke segera keluar dari mobil dan berbicara dengan ayahnya. Berdasarkan penampilan kalau menurut Sakura, Sasuke dan ayahnya memiliki tinggi dan bahu yang lebar yang sama, bahkan wajah mereka hampir sama.

Setelah selesai berbicara, ayahnya Sasuke memasuki gudangnya dan menyelakan lampu gudang itu. Setelahnya Sasuke memasukkan mobil sewaan Sakura ke dalam gudang itu, kemudian menutup mobilnya dengan terlapal yang sudah disiapkan ayahnya tadi. Setelah selesai, Sasuke menutup pintu gudang kemudian ayahnya mengikat pintu gudang dengan rantai dan digembok, dengan gembok besar.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya, ayah Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura yang ada di dalam mobil, walaupun Sakura tahu bahwa pria itu tidak akan bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, Sakura masih bisa merasakan kecurigaan ayah Sasuke dari tatapan pria paruh baya itu yang semakin menyipitkan matanya.

Seakan tersadar Sakura mematikan mesin mobil, kemudian dengan gugup akhirnya menemukan tombol untuk mematikan lampu depan mobil. Dengan ketetapan hati, perlahan Sakura keluar dari dalam mobil, berhati-hati untuk tidak tersandung dikegelapan, dia berjalan mendekati kedua pria itu.

Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan ketidaksukaan Sasuke, Sakura berjalan mendekati Ayahnya. Karena Sakura sudah terlalu kesal dengan perkataan Sasuke tadi. Jadi dia tidak mau memperdulikan lagi, kalau Sasuke akan marah padanya nanti.

"Wah, halo," ujar ayahnya Sasuke. "Kupikir salah satu deputi yang biasa mengantarkan mobi Sasuke."

"Seharusnya kau tetap tinggal di dalam mobil," ujar Sasuke dengan nada marah.

"Kau memang menyuruhku untuk tetap tinggal di dalam mobil," jawab Sakura dengan nada yang sama marahnya. "Kau juga menyebutku robot hanya karena aku tidak merespon ciumanmu dan membuatmu kecewa dengan ciuman itu, iya kan? Jadi kenapa aku harus menuruti apa yang kau katakan?"

Terdengar suara tersedak dari mulut Sasuke, yang lalu terdengar juga dari mulut ayahnya. Sakura tidak bisa mempercayai ini ternyata dia bisa mengatakan hal ini di depan ayah Sasuke, namun dia tidak memperdulikannya.

Tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke lagi, Sakura menghadap Ayah Sasuke lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Halo, aku Haruno Sakura."

Sang ayah menyambut uluran tangan Sakura. "Uchiha Fugaku. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu," Fugaku langsung memberi tatapan penuh tanya pada anaknya. "Sasuke? Apa yang..."

"Aku tidak... maksudku, aku memang bertanya padamu apa kau ini robot atau bukan," ucap Sasuke kepada Sakura. "Tapi aku tidak..."

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu padanya?" tanya ayahnya.

"Karena berbagai hal lainnya juga," jawab Sasuke.

"Oh ya, aku ingat. Aku tidak bisa menunjukkan ekspresiku saat aku senang, sedih, kesal, dan juga bergairah padamu, karena menurutmu aku ini adalah robot. Dan perkataan yang mana yang tadi tidak kau ucapkan padaku."

Fugaku mengusap rambutnya dengan canggung. Dia berharap untuk tidak terjebak di tengah pembicaraan ini. "Ano-kalian berdua ini berkencan, atau bagaimana?"

"Tidak," jawab Sakura.

"Lalu bagaimana Sasuke bisa...?" Fugaku menghentikan ucapannya dan merasa malu karena ingin bertanya hal itu.

Karena rasa kesal Sakura pada Sasuke sudah di ujung tanduk, akhirnya Sakura meneruskan pertanyaan dari Fugaku. "Bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui kalau aku bergairah atau tidak?"

"Sakura, hentikan," ucap Sasuke marah.

"Jangan menyuruhku berhenti!" teriak Sakura memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke. "Dalam hidupku, aku sangat takut untuk mengeluarkan ekspresiku. Apa kau tahu itu? Aku takut begini, aku takut begitu, aku takut seseorang akan berpikir kalau aku ini berbahaya dan kalau sampai orang berpikir seperti itu maka aku... aku.. aku akan berakhir.. tidak!"

Karena terlalu menahan emosinya, air mata sudah mengenang di pelupuk matanya yang membuat Sakura tersentak. "Tidak, aku tidak menangis," ujar Sakura sambil menghapus air matanya. "Bahkan aku takut untuk menangis."

"Sakura... sudah hentikanlah," ucap Sasuke melembut. "Kau tidak perlu menangis. Aku tahu kau marah padaku, kalau kau mau pukul saja aku. Ayo, kepalkan tanganmu dan tinju wajahku dengan kekuatanmu yang paling hebat."

"Sasuke!" seru Fugaku berusaha menghentikan apa yang Sasuke lakukan.

"Kau... jangan mengejekku!" ujar Sakura dengan amarah yang berusaha dibendungnya, tangannya sudah mulai dikepalkan.

"Kalau hal itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik, silahkan lakukanlah."

Memang akan terasa lebih baik bagi Sakura, dan dengan bersungguh-sungguh Sakura pun akan melakukannya. Tanpa memberi peringatan pada Sasuke, kepalan tangan Sakura sudah mendarat di hidungnya, yang menyebabkan Sasuke terjengkang dan akhirnya terjatuh.

"Astaga!" ucap Sasuke dan Fugaku secara bersamaan.

"Rasakan itu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


End file.
